


Une voleuse peut apprendre beaucoup d'un magicien

by Idril_Whatsit



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: And very upsetting stuff later on in the plot, Awkward Feelings, Cameos, Cinnamon is they/them in every day life and he/him on stage, Cinnamon needs help and Chili WILL help, Crimes & Criminals, Disguise, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fantasizing, Hero's alias is Caramel, Ninja's alias is Nori, No not from Chili don't worry, Other, Police investigation, Secret Identity, Sexual Harassment, Show Business, There's nothing E rating worthy yet but there will be :, This one aplies mostly to Cinnamon, Trust, Warnings May Change, Why can't I reorganise in which order the tags are ?, tags will change
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idril_Whatsit/pseuds/Idril_Whatsit
Summary: Cinnamon cookie, un simple magicien, fut un soir sauvé d'une bande de loubards par Chili pepper cookie, la plus dangereuse voleuse du royaume. Aucun des deux cookies ne le savaient à ce moment là, mais ils étaient maintenant destinés à se revoir.Comment les choses tourneront-elles pour notre voleuse qui a la police à ses trousses et notre magicien qui semble avoir des soucis bien trop grand pour un humble artiste de cabaret ?
Relationships: Chili Pepper Cookie/Cinnamon Cookie
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. Une soirée poivrée

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A thief can learn a lot from a magician](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211595) by [Idril_Whatsit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idril_Whatsit/pseuds/Idril_Whatsit)



> Le personnage de Cinnamon étant non-binaire, l'auteur a décidé d'utilisé un pronom neutre rarement utilisé dans la vie courante en français pour le désigné. Ce pronom s'avère être "ille" et est prononcé [illé], bien que ce ne soit pas la prononciation officielle pour ce dernier.
> 
> Je vous remercie de votre compréhension. =)

\- “Hey, toi ! Tu serais pas le magicien du spectacle de ce soir ?”

Cinnamon cookie était en chemin pour rentrer chez ille quand on l’interpella. Ille se retourna, quelque peu confus de voir que celui qui l’avait appelé se trouvait en compagnie de quatre autres cookies. Ceux-ci n’avaient pas l’air bien méchants, mais Cinnamon sentait qu’ils avaient quelque chose derrière la tête… Aussi répondit-ille avec un faible sourire :

\- “Hum… En effet, c’était bien moi. Vous avez aimé ?”

\- “Ah, ça oui ! C’était super ! Pas vrai, vous autres ?”

La petite bande acquiesça. Ils avaient tous un sourire qui ne plaisait pas du tout à notre magicien.

\- “Bon bah, très bien, j’en suis heureux, maintenant si vous voulez bien m’excuser, je dois partir.”

Ille s'éloigna un peu mais le chef du petit groupe l'agrippa par le poignet.

\- “Lâchez-moi.”

\- “Allons, allons, pourquoi es-tu si pressé ? T’es sûr que t’as pas le temps de rester un peu avec nous ?”

\- “J’ai dit lâchez-moi !”

Ille essaya de dégager son bras mais l’autre le tenait fermement. À tel point que ça faisait mal.

\- “Eh, t’inquiète pas comme ça… J’te promets qu’on va bien s’amuser.”

Le loubard avait dangereusement rapproché son visage de celui de Cinnamon, et soudainement, Cinnamon Bunny apparut de nulle part et sauta lui-même à la tête de l’agresseur !

\- “AH ! ENLEVEZ-MOI C’ TRUC !!”

L’effet de surprise avait fait lâcher prise au malfrat. Le magicien en profita pour prendre de l'avance, bientôt suivi par son brave lapin.

\- “HÉ ! R'VIENS LÀ !!!”

Les autres cookies le poursuivaient.

Cinnamon avait peur de ne pas pouvoir les semer. Qui sait ce qu’ils allaitent faire s’ils le rattrapaient !

Ille tourna à un coin de rue et- BLAM !

Ille s’était cogné contre quelqu’un et tous deux avaient fini par terre… Ce quelqu’un s'en plaignit, d'ailleurs :

\- “Aoutch ! P*t**n !”

\- “Hé, z’allez bien, mam’zelle ?”

Il y avait visiblement une autre personne. Cinnamon se redressa et vit qui ille avait heurté. Une jeune femme à la queue de cheval rouge vif se frottait le front d’une main. La personne qui lui avait demandé si elle allait bien était un familier-piment.

\- “Ça va, Bad Pepper, j’ai vu pire…”

Elle se remit debout, alors que Cinnamon, ille, était resté bêtement assis par terre. Elle le toisa du regard.

\- “Tu pourrais faire gaffe à où tu vas, non ?”

\- “Euh, je suis désolé, c’est que-”

\- “IL EST LÀ !”

Le magicien se releva quasi d’un bond en entendant la voix d’un de ses agresseurs. Ille se tourna dans leur direction. Ils étaient à quelques mètres d’eux.

La rouquine regarda tour à tour le groupe de cookies visiblement peu commode et le magicien dont les traits exprimaient la peur.

Si elle avait observé la scène de loin, elle ne s’en serait certainement pas mêlée.

… Peut être…

Mais en l'occurrence, elle était en plein dedans. Elle ne pouvait pas juste passer son chemin comme ça, n’est-ce pas ? Elle se plaça juste devant Cinnamon, pointant un poignard vers la bande.

\- “Hé, c’est quoi l’embrouille ? Qu’est-c’ que vous lui voulez ?”

\- “Wohoo, poulette ! Du calme !... On veut juste, euh… Eh bien…”

\- “Ils étaient en train de me harceler ! En disant qu’ils voulaient, entre guillemets, “s’amuser” avec moi !”

Elle le regarda, clairement indignée, puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers les voyous.

\- “Ah, évidemment, c’est facile à cinq contre un, hein ? Quelle honte !”

\- “Ça te r’garde pas, pouffiasse !”

\- “Oooh, toi, tu sais pas à qui t’as à faire ! T’as jamais vu un des ces placards accrochés aux murs ?”

Elle sortit de sa poche une petite affiche. Cinnamon essaya de s’avancer un peu pour voir, sans grand succès. En revanche, ille vit parfaitement bien la réaction de ses agresseurs : ils étaient blêmes.

\- “Oh m*rd* ! C’est Chili pepper cookie !”

\- “Qu’est c’ qu’on fait, boss ?!”

\- “Euh, non ! J’me frotte pas à ça, moi ! Non non !”

\- “Fuyons !”

Ni une, ni deux, c’est ce qu’ils firent. Le familier de la voleuse s’esclaffa.

\- “Ha ! De vraies mauviettes ! Vu leur nombre, ils auraient facilement pu tenter d’vous attaquer !”

\- “Au moins ils sont pas stupides. Pas trop en tout cas. Ils auraient pas fait long feu s’ils avaient essayé…”

Chili pepper se tourna vers le magicien. Ce dernier la regardait maintenant avec appréhension, serrant contre ille son lapin. Elle ricana.

\- “Fais pas cette tête ! J’t’ai pas sauvé pour te détrousser après ! ‘Pas mon style, juré.”

Elle lui tendit amicalement la main. Ille hésita, puis ille vint timidement la lui serrer.

\- “… Merci de m’avoir sauvé.”

\- “T’inquiète. J’aime pas quand les gens s’en prennent à plus faible qu’eux.”

Il y eu un court silence, vite interrompu après leur poignée de mains.

\- “Bon, tu connais déjà mon nom et celui d’mon collègue. Peut-on connaître le tien ?”

\- “Euh, oui. Je, hum, je suis Cinnamon cookie… Ravie de vous rencontrer ?”

Le familier du magicien s'agita un peu, visiblement mécontent.

\- “Ah, oui, bien sûr. Et lui c’est Cinnamon Bunny.”

Chili pepper se pencha un peu vers le lapin-rouleau de cannelle à l’air constamment ronchon.

\- “Toi, tu m’as l’air d’être une forte tête !”

Cela pouvait à peine se discerner, mais le lapin semblait fier qu’on l’eût appelé “une forte tête”. Cinnamon leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin.

\- “Ah, ça oui, c’en est une ! C’est même précisément pour ça qu’il n’a plus rien d’un lapin ordinaire !”

\- “Ah bon ?”

\- “Oui. Je m’entraînais à faire des tours de magie quand il est sorti de mon chapeau. Mais quand j’ai voulu l’y remettre, il a résisté et en est ressorti comme ça !”

La fille pimentée ricana, et Bad Pepper se permit un commentaire.

\- “En tout cas il peut probablement plus aller dedans comme ça.”

\- “Non, et il en est bien content.”

Ille caressa la tête de son familier. Chili pepper reprit :

\- “Ok, donc t’es magicien ? J’m'en doutais bien, à voir ta tenue. Tu d’vrais peut-être leur faire un tour de passe-passe bien flashy s’ils reviennent ! Hé hé !”

\- “… Hum… oui… ça me semble… une bonne idée…”

Cinnamon n’avait pas l’air convaincu, et Chili ne le voyait que trop bien.

\- “Y a un problème ?”

\- “Euh, non ! C’est juste que, euh, j’me disais juste que j’étais stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plutôt ! Ha ha…”

Cette réponse suffit à la voleuse qui se rapprocha un peu du magicien.

\- “Eh dis, si tu veux, j’peux peut-être faire un bout d'chemin avec toi, comme ça personne d’autre t'embêtera.”

\- “Eh bien…”

Ille n’était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée. Il s’agissait tout de même d’une criminelle recherchée. Tout aussi gentille qu’elle ait l’air à l’heure actuelle…

\- “Non, je vous remercie, ça ira.”

\- “Ok, j’comprends, pas d’soucis.”

Elle commença à s'éloigner à reculons.

\- “Bon bah, _hasta luego_ !”

Elle fit demi-tour. Seulement, elle s’arrêta de marcher une seconde, puis se retourna vers ille.

\- “Au fait, hum… désolée si c’est indiscret ou bizarre mais… t’es un gars ou une fille ?”

Cinnamon eu un petit sourire. C’est une question qu’on lui posait souvent.

\- “Je suis non-binaire.”

\- “Ah, je vois. J’comprends mieux.”

Quand son familier et elle disparurent de son champ de vision, au coin de la rue, le magicien lâcha un petit soupir.

\- “Bon, il est grand temps qu’on rentre, Bunny.”

Cinnamon Bunny flotta hors des bras de son maître et ils reprirent leur route.

Ce qu’aucun des deux ne savait, c’était que Chili pepper n’était pas allée plus loin que le coin de la rue, et restait dans l’angle mort en attendant qu’ils s’éloignassent suffisamment. Bad Pepper lui chuchota à l’oreille.

\- “...Vous comptez l’suivre, pas vrai ?”

\- “Oui, c’est exactement ce que je compte faire… Soulève-moi.”

Elle s’accrocha au piment qui la souleva jusqu'aux toits, avant de l’y poser. Ils suivirent donc le cookie à la cannelle depuis les hauteurs, restant du côté pentu des toits qui ne faisait pas face aux rues qu’ille traversait. C’était préférable pour se cacher si nécessaire.

Le trajet du cookie au cheveux ondulés se déroula sans encombre, et ne fut pas long non plus.

Ille habitait une maison qui, ma foi, était peut-être un peu grande pour un seul individu et son animal de compagnie, mais il n’était pas dit qu’ille vivait seul.

Chili pepper l’observa rentrer et vit quelques lumières s’allumer, une fois la porte fermée. Elle put même vaguement distinguer sa silhouette à travers les fenêtres.

\- “Donc, c’est quoi l’plan, mam’zelle ?”

\- “Y a pas d’plan.”

\- “Pas d’plan ?”

\- “Nan.”

\- “Pourquoi on l’a suivi alors ? Vous vouliez vraiment faire gaffe à c’ que personne ne l’enquiquine ?”

\- “… En partie, oui.”

Même si l’attitude de ces cookies avait été abjecte, Chili pepper devait bien admettre qu’ils avaient bon goût.

Ce Cinnamon était vraiment mignon.

*

* *

*

Bien enroulé dans sa couverture, Cinnamon dormait paisiblement. Son familier était installé juste à côté d’ille, mais ne dormait pas. En fait, il venait tout juste de se réveiller.

C’était le matin et la lumière du soleil passait péniblement à travers les minuscules jalousies des volets. C’est précisément ce qui avait réveillé le lapin. En revanche, son maître était dos à la fenêtre, et aucun rayon ne frappait donc son visage.

Bah, avec les événements de la veille, ille en avait bien besoin !

Mais tout le monde n’était pas d’accord avec l’idée que le magicien pût faire la grasse-matinée…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement, et on put voir la petite tête de Spotlight Fan dans l’entrebâillement. En temps normal, Cinnamon Bunny n’aimait pas que d’autres familiers viennent dans la chambre comme ça, mais vu l’heure qu’il était, il savait pourquoi le projecteur était là. Ce dernier s'approcha, se mit juste en face de Cinnamon et s’alluma !

Réaction quasis instinctive du cookie : ille couvrit ses yeux - et par là-même son visage tout entier - avec son oreiller. Puis, le parfum de vanille que dégageait Spotlight Fan finit par le faire sortir du monde des rêves.

\- “Hmmm… Bonjour, Spotlight Fan…”

Ille se redressa lentement sur son lit et bâilla.

\- “… C’est Rockstar qui t’envoie, n’est ce pas ?...”

Le familier hocha la tête en arborant un joli sourire.

\- “Ok, très bien… J’arrive…”

Il repartit donc, en laissant cependant la porte ouverte. Bunny vint se frotter à Cinnamon, l’air de dire “Et moi ? Il est où, mon bonjour ?” Le cookie rattrappa son erreur en caressant la tête de son familier. Après ça, ille se leva, toujours avec Bunny dans les bras, et descendit à la cuisine, où il trouva, bien entendu, Rockstar et Spotlight Fan, mais aussi Mint choco et Ms. Do-Ré-Mi.

\- “Bonjour, tout le monde.”

\- “Bonjour, Marmotte !”

Rockstar ne pouvait jamais s’empêcher de moquer gentiment Cinnamon sur le fait qu’ille dormait le plus. Mint choco et Ms. Do-Ré-Mi lui dirent bonjour normalement, mais dans le cas du cookie, sans détacher les yeux du journal qu’il lisait.

Le rouquin remarqua une absence.

\- “Mr. Fa-Sol-La-Si est-il resté à l’auditorium cette nuit ?”

\- “En effet,” soupira la familière-piano, “il disait avoir beaucoup de travail à faire. J’espère juste qu’il ne se surmènera pas comme la dernière fois.”

Son cookie ne dit rien, mais l’expression qu’il afficha pendant une seconde exprimait la même inquiétude. Rockstar s'autorisa une remarque :

\- “‘Pourrait très bien être un prétexte pour être seul. Qui sait ?”

\- “Pas toi, en tout cas.”

Rétorqua Mint choco, presque de manière cinglante, mais cela provoqua un sourire amusé de la part de l’idole.

\- “Allons, allons, ne commence pas à t’énerver pour un rien, Dentifrice.”

\- “Premièrement, je ne m’énerve pas, et secondement, si tu ne veux pas que je m’énerve alors ne m’appelle pas “Dentifrice”. C’est insultant.”

\- “Tu sais pourtant bien que ce n’est pas mon intention.”

\- “Ah non ?”

Le violoniste n’était pas convaincu pour un sou, et le sourire du guitariste n’aidait pas. Cinnamon tenta de calmer le jeu.

\- “Rockstar, je sais que tu es du genre à t’amuser pour un rien, mais tu devrais bien comprendre que Mint n’est pas comme toi. Il est plus… susceptible ?”

\- “Suscep- ?!

Mint choco se retint et poussa un soupir.

\- “Admettons…”

S’énerver contre Rockstar est une chose, mais s’énerver contre Cinnamon… Non, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Content d’avoir réussi à ramener le calme, ille n'en n’était pas moins contrarié d’avoir vexé son ami.

\- “Hum… Qu’elles sont les dernières nouvelles dans le journal ?”

\- “Des banalités… La seule chose relativement intéressante, c'est au sujet d’un cambriolage qu’il y a eu avant hier. Apparemment, ils ont une piste : la fameuse Chili pepper cookie et son acolyte, Bad Pepper.”

\- “Oh…”

Ille ne savait pas pourquoi cela… l'inquiétait… Ille savait pertinemment que Chili pepper était une voleuse. Vrai, elle l’avait sauvé hier, mais ille la connaissait à peine ! Ce sauvetage était-il vraiment suffisant pour espérer qu’elle aille bien ?

\- “… Eh, à quoi penses-tu, Cinnamon ?”

La question de l’idole le fit revenir à la réalité. Ille était très expressif, et son inquiétude avait dû transparaître sur son visage.

\- “Euh… Non, rien.”

\- “Menteur, y a clairement un truc qui te tracasse ! Allez, tu peux bien nous dire !”

\- “Eh bien… euh… J’ai plus ou moins rencontré cette fille ?... Hier soir ?... En rentrant ?”

Tous le regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés.

\- “Tu as quoi ?!”

\- “C’est pas vrai !”

\- “Oh mes aïeux…”

Ille sentait qu’ille n’aurait pas dû leur dire… mais ils n’auraient pas lâché l’affaire s’ille s’était tu.

\- “Mais elle-... Elle ne m’a pas fait de mal ! Je le jure ! Au contraire, même.”

\- “Qu’est ce que tu veux dire par “au contraire” ?”

\- “Hum…”

Mais la raison pour laquelle Cinnamon ne voulait pas leur en parler n’était pas Chili pepper elle-même…

\- “… J’étais en train de me faire harceler, et elle m’a sauvé…”

\- “Harceler ? Encore ?”

\- “… Oui…”

Rockstar fit la grimace, Spotlight Fan imita son maître, Mint choco couvrit sa bouche d’une main et Ms. Do-Ré-Mi secoua la tête.

\- “Mon petit, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour remédier à ce problème !”

\- “Mais j’ai déjà tout essayé, Miss ! Et ce sont toujours différentes personnes qui s'en prennent à moi ! Quoi que je fasse, ça ne s’arrêtera pas ! Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça m’arrive ! Qu’est ce que j’ai de particulier ?!”

Ille était presque au bord des larmes. Le cookie aux cheveux blancs se pencha vers ille et lui tapota l’épaule affectueusement.

\- “Y a un truc que t’as pas essayé, c’est de toujours être accompagné quand tu sors le soir.”

Cinnamon Bunny s’indigna. Rockstar leva les yeux au ciel.

\- “Accompagné d’un autre cookie, Bunny ! Un autre cookie !”

Cinnamon regarda pensivement la table.

\- “Oui, mais… accompagné par qui ?... Vous, vous avez des emplois du temps aussi complets, si ce n’est plus que moi.”

\- “C’est vrai mais… Il y a forcément quelqu’un qu’on connaît qui pourra te rendre ce service, non ?”

*

* *

*

\- _“Oui, bien sû_ _ **r**_ _que je pou_ _ **rr**_ _ai te_ _ **r**_ _accompagner ce soi_ _ **r**_ _, il n’y a aucun p_ _ **r**_ _oblème.”_

Ah, dieux merci ! Ils avait déjà contacté Yoga, Kiwi et Herb, sans succès. Si Cocoa avait refusé aussi, Carol aurait été leur dernière chance.

\- “Je te remercie du fond du cœur, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me soulage.”

\- _“C’est no_ _ **r**_ _mal, les amis sont fait pou_ _ **r**_ _ça, non ? Alo_ _ **r**_ _s à ce soi_ _ **r**_ _?”_

\- “D’accord, à ce soir !”

Ille raccrocha et mit son portable dans la poche de sa chemise.

\- “Ça y est.”

\- “Eh bien voilà ! Tout s’arrange !” se réjouit Rockstar, “Tu verras, ça ne sera plus qu’un mauvais souvenir, ces harcèlements !”

\- “J’espère.”

\- ”Mais si, puisque je te l’dis !”

Il lui tapota vigoureusement mais affectueusement l’épaule.

\- “Bon !” Mint prit l’étui de son violon, “Maintenant que ce problème est réglé, je pense que nous devrions y aller.”

\- “Tu as raison.” acquiesça Cinnamon, “Allons-y.”

En sortant de la maison, ils partirent tous dans une direction différente. Mint choco et Ms. Do-Ré-Mi prirent la direction de l’auditorium, Rockstar et Spotlight Fan celle du studio d’enregistrement. Quant à Cinnamon et Cinnamon Bunny, ils se dirigèrent vers le cabaret.

Le cabaret où le magicien travaillait était le plus populaire de tout Candy-City : _Le Moulin à Poivre_ , dont le propriétaire proposait une grande variété de numéros avec des artistes de tous horizons. Danseurs, jongleurs, acrobates et humoristes pour ne citer que quelques uns des types d’artistes susceptibles de faire une représentation dans cette établissement.

Le gérant, Spangle Salt Shaker, était le familier du défunt fondateur du _Moulin à Poivre_ : l’Imprévisible Pepper candy cookie. Ce dernier avait été un véritable modèle pour Cinnamon, et ce, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Si, par le passé, on lui avait dit qu’un jour ille travaillerait dans le cabaret de celui qui lui avait inspiré sa vocation de magicien, ille ne l’aurait jamais cru.

Pour aller de chez ille jusqu'au _Moulin à Poivre_ et inversement, cela prenait bien dix minutes de marche. Et Cinnamon n’avait jamais besoin de prendre grand chose avec ille : juste ses paquets de cartes, sa baguette, et quelques autres accessoires. Le reste était fourni par le cabaret.

Ille arriva enfin à destination et passa par l’entrée des artistes. On pouvait entendre au loin des artistes qui devaient répéter leur numéro sur scène. Cinnamon reconnut clairement la voix d’une de ces artistes, et cela piqua sa curiosité car elle faisait partie d’un duo, mais ille entendait pourtant trois voix. Donc, plutôt que de se diriger vers sa loge, ille prit la direction des coulisses. Les voix devinrent plus claires :

\- “Nan, mais y’ va bien falloir vous rend’ compte à un moment que la seule raison pour laquelle chuis là, c’est pasque vous faites pas rire tout l’ monde !”

\- “Ah bon ?”

\- “Bah… Il a pas tort, Ham. On peut pas plaire à tout le monde.”

Cinnamon reconnut enfin les deux autre voix.

Le premier à s'exprimer était Fusilli cookie, un humoriste dont les sketchs pince-sans-rire se basaient sur la vie quotidienne et l'actualité. Et son franc-parler n’hésitait pas non plus à user de l'humour noir.

La deuxième personne était Ham cookie, celle dont ille avait reconnu d’emblée la voix suraiguë et qui travaillait en duo avec la troisième personne : Cheese cookie. Ham et Cheese, les humoristes burlesques dont les sketchs reposent entièrement sur leurs personnages et le comique de situation. Un humour donc diamétralement opposé à celui de Fusilli. Et contrairement aux apparences, cette discussion faisait bel et bien partie d’un numéro que préparaient ces trois-là.

Le magicien arriva finalement en coulisse.

\- “Ah, nan mais, écoutez. C’est pas juste que vous leur plaisez pas : y peuvent pas vous sacquer !”

\- “Bah évidemment ! Ils ont pas de sacs.”

Ham se mit à pouffer de rire face au malentendu de Cheese.

Pendant ce temps, Cinnamon descendit quelques escaliers et sortit des coulisses par une porte menant vers la salle de cabaret, où ille pourrait mieux voir ce que le numéro donnait. Ille remarqua alors que quelques autres employés du cabaret étaient là. Des artistes se trouvaient attablés et des techniciens s’occupaient de leurs affaires tout en écoutant ce qui venait de la scènes. Parmi les personnes assises, Spangle Salt Shaker se distinguait par un sourire fort satisfait et amusé.

\- “Non, Cheese,” fit Ham, toujours en gloussant, “il veut dire qu’ils nous aiment vraiment pas.”

\- “Comment ça, ils nous aiment pas ?”

\- “Bah je sais pas, c’est lui qui le dit.”

\- “Bon, écoutez…” reprit Fusilli, “Pour c’ qui est d’ l’humour, y a deux type de public : y a celui qui rigole aux c*nn*ries, et celui qui rigole pas aux c*nn*ries.”

Oulà ! Ça, c’était vache ! Mais on ne pouvait pas en attendre moins de lui !

\- “Ho ho ho !” Ham souriait toujours, “T’es drôlement dur avec nous, là, hein.”

\- “Ah, ouais, t’es dur.” surenchérit Cheese.

\- “Nan mais faudrait qu’ vous puissiez voir c’que vous faites pour comprendre ! Si vous aviez pu vous voir lors de vot’ dernier numéro ! Un tour de magie fait à la va-vite ! Ha ha !”

\- “Moi, j’avais bien aimé.”

Cinnamon venait de faire ce commentaire, ce qui provoqua un rire général.

Cela pourrait paraître impoli d’interrompre comme ça la répétition du numéro mais au contraire, l’improvisation est une qualité et un atout dans le monde du spectacle. Et de ce fait, Fusilli rétorqua du tac au tac :

\- “Eh, j’ai envie d'dire, c’est pas étonnant ! Au moins, tu sais qu't'as pas à craindre de concurrence, Cinny-boy !”

Ille haussa les épaules et s'installa à une table pour voir le reste. Bunny se mit sur les genoux de son cookie.

Cheese répondit également, mais plus à l’intention du cookie aux pâtes.

\- “Au moins, lui a reconnu qu’on a donné tout ce qu’on avait ! Et selon moi, surtout Ham !”

L’intéressée en fut gênée et rougit.

\- “Han, Cheese…”

\- “Mais c’est vrai ! Tu étais la meilleure andouille qui soit !”

\- “Roh, Cheese !”

Cette fois ci, elle fut au contraire mécontente, ce qui n’empêcha pourtant pas son collègue de continuer sur sa lancée.

\- “Ah, mais pas n’importe quel andouille, hein ! Une andouille...”

Il fit signe au public de continuer la phrase pour lui, et tous ceux dans la salle répondirent en cœur :

\- “Indienne !”

Le cookie au fromage hocha la tête avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Fusilli.

\- “Je suis désolé, mais n’est pas andouille indienne qui veut !”

\- “Donc en gros,” dit Fusilli, “vous assumez le fait d’être rien d’aut’ que des gamins, c’est ça ?”

Le duo se regarda un moment, avant de répondre par un oui unanime.

\- “... Ah ben, ok, ok, je respecte parfaitement. Vous assumez, et moi, j’respecte ça.”

\- “Ah, merci, Fusilli.”

\- “Oui, merci.”

\- “Ouais, moi j’respecte ceux qui s’assument. Ceux qui s’assument pas, j’peux pas les blairer ! Un bon exemple, ça s'rait l’ex-premier ministre Mackerel ! Un jour y disait oui, le suivant y disait non, et le jour encore après c’était en même temps, non mais ho !... Le Roi a bien fait d’ s’en débarrasser, il aurait coulé l’ royaume ce c*n ! Z’en pensez quoi, vous ?”

Cheese haussa les épaules, il n’en pensait rien. Ham, de son côté, exprima sa confusion :

\- “... Je vois pas pourquoi les gens disent qu’il est beau.”

Le magicien crut entendre quelqu’un chuchoter à une table derrière ille : “Non seulement ça, mais en plus il ne s’intéresse qu’aux vieilles peaux !”, suivi par des gloussements.

\- “En plus, je sais pas vous mais…” Ham ne put s’empêcher de sourire, “il a pas l’air très fute-fute !”

\- “Ah, c’ bien pour ça que j'dis qu’il est c*n ! Enfin, vous voulez qu’ j'vous dise ?... Autant mon public est pas c*n, enfin pas trop, mais moi en tout cas, moi… chuis c*n.”

\- “Mais enfin faut pas dire ça !”

\- “Ah bah, non, faut pas !”

\- “Nan mais nan, écoutez, juste… J’sais qu’y en a dans mon public qui vous sacquent pas, et y en a probablement dans l’ vôtre qui me sacquent pas non plus. Mais moi, j’m’en fous, pasque moi aussi j’aime les c*nn*ries.”

Rires et applaudissements dans la salle.

\- “Et ouais ! Et ouais ! J’l’ai dit ! En même temps, si j’avais dit l’contraire, ça s’rait se foutre de la gueule du monde !... Bon, c’est vrai que j’fais tout l’temps ça, mais bon, y a un moment, faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus !”

\- “Ah non !” s’exclama Cheese, tout sourire “Et c’est qu’elle pourrait choper le tétanos avec ça ! Alors en plus, à cette âge là !...”

Rire quelque peu nerveux de la part de Ham avant de dire bas à Cheese :

\- “Ah ha ha !... _Mais arrête, c’est une expression, enfin._ ”

\- “Oui, je sais. Tout comme : “J’ai d’autres chats à fouetter.” ”

Il se mit alors à mimer l'expression prise littéralement. Le cookie au jambon s’impatientait face à ces bêtises, mais le troisième humoriste, lui, ricanait.

\- “Hé, Cheese ! Y en a un qui s’enfuit !”

\- “Ah non ! Fusilli, ne l'encourage pas !”

\- “MINOU, VIENS ICI !”

Cheese poursuivit le chat imaginaire vers les coulisses côté cour, suivi par Ham.

\- “Cheese, ça suffit ! Tu vas casser quelque chose !”

Il y eu alors un bruit similaire à une fenêtre qui se casse, puis un cri suraigu. Inutile de dire qui venait de crier. Pour sa part, Fusilli sortit côté Jardin tout en ricanant.

La salle applaudit et les artistes revinrent sur scène. Bien que tout ceci ne fût qu’une répétition, ils saluèrent le public par habitude.

Spangle Salt Shaker s’en vint les voir pour leur faire part de ce qu’il pensait du numéro, et à entendre le ton de sa voix, c’était globalement positif.

Cinnamon s’était levé et comptait aller déposer ses affaires dans sa loge avant d'aller ille-même répéter son prochain numéro. Étonnamment, le gérant, toujours en compagnie des humoristes, l'interpella.

\- “Eh, Cinnamon ! Pourras-tu venir dans mon bureau dès que tu seras passé par ta loge ? J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.”

\- “Aucun problème, M. Spangle.”

Le magicien repassa donc par les coulisses et le couloir qui l’y avait mené et prit celui qui filait vers les loges. Ille croisa une des costumières et accessoiristes, une paire de ciseaux nommée Snip-Snip.

\- “Bonjour !” fit Cinnamon, “Comment vas-tu aujourd’hui ?”

\- “Oh, salut ! Je vais bien, et vous deux ?”

\- “Pour moi, ça va.”

Bunny sembla hocher la tête pour dire qu’il allait bien, lui aussi.

\- “Ravie de l’apprendre.” sourit Snip-Snip.

\- “Et Taffy ? Est-il toujours malade ?”

\- “J’ai bien peur que oui. D’après le médecin, c’est un rhume carabiné, mais si tout se passe bien, il devrait revenir dans deux jours.”

\- “Je vois. Tu lui dira de ma part que je lui souhaite un bon rétablissement.”

Le lapin frétilla sur place : lui aussi le lui souhaitait.

\- “Je ne manquerait pas de lui dire. Oh ! Au fait, Cinnamon, ton costume est presque terminé et il ne reste plus qu'à faire de petits ajustements. Tu as une minute pour qu’on voit ?”

\- “Peut-être pas dans l’immédiat, le patron aimerait que j'aille le voir. Mais dès que j'aurai terminé avec lui, on pourra s’en occuper.”

\- “Très bien, moi et les autre familiers t’attendrons en bas. Et maintenant que j’y pense, on a également quelque chose pour toi, Bunny.”

Cela réussit à modifier l'expression du rouleau de cannelle pendant un moment tant il en fut agréablement surpris.

\- “Bon, eh bien à tout à l’heure !”

Et sur ce, Snip-Snip s’en alla.

Cinnamon et Bunny entrèrent alors dans la loge.

*

* *

*

Un vieux bâtiment abandonné à la périphérie de Candy-City, couvert de tags et fenêtres manquantes, mais un toit qui tient toujours malgré les intempéries. Dans une des nombreuses pièces décrépites, il y avait un simple matelas avec une personne étroitement enroulée dans une grosse couverture.

Cette personne était Chili pepper.

Malgré l’endroit où elle avait trouvé refuge, elle ne souffrait visiblement pas du froid. Le simple fait que ses vêtements traînaient à côté du matelas en témoignait car, eût-elle eu froid, elle les aurait sans doute gardé sur elle.

Bien entendu, elle dormait. Enfin, non, en réalité, elle somnolait. Elle s’était réveillée un peu plus tôt et cherchait à se rendormir car la nuit prochaine allait être comme toutes les autres : longue.

C’était l’un des problèmes quand on veut faire son boulot de voleur correctement en ville : il vaut mieux agir de nuit, quand les rues sont désertes et qu’il y a peu de lumière pour les éclairer. Chili pepper jugeait donc qu’il était mieux de dormir le jour pour être au meilleur de sa forme la nuit venue afin de faire un cambriolage. Mais très franchement, si elle pouvait, elle s’en passerait. Heureusement que dans les cas où elle était loin des villes, elle n’avait pas à s’embêter avec ça. Cependant, elle n’était pas certaine de savoir si elle allait quitter la ville de sitôt…

Enfin, le fait est qu’elle était là, les yeux fermés, mais le torrent de ses pensés l’empêchait de se rendormir. Et la principale chose qui occupait ses songes était le mignon magicien qu'elle avait croisé la veille au soir.

Ah… c’est qu’elle voulait presque abandonner son prochain plan juste pour aller le voir !

Mais, soyons honnête, cette idée était tout simplement stupide… Ce soir, elle comptait bien avoir le joyaux qu'elle convoitait…

Pourtant, malgré sa détermination, Cinnamon était toujours dans sa tête... Bon... puisqu’ille l'empêchait de dormir, elle allait tourner cette image parasite à son avantage…

Bad Pepper n’était pas dans le coin. En fait, elle était trop sûre qu’il avait dû aller faire un tour en ville. Contrairement à elle, il lui était tout bonnement impossible de dormir en plein jour, donc plutôt que de rester là à ne rien faire…

Puisqu’elle était seule, elle pouvait bien se permettre certaines petites choses, non ?

Elle commença à flirter un peu avec cette image de Cinnamon, se rapprochant d’ille de manière aguicheuse. De fil en aiguille, ils finirent par s’embrasser. À partir de ce moment, la fille épicée glissa une main vers son intimité tout en continuant ce fantasme qui devint de plus en plus torride.

Chili n’avait même pas honte d’imaginer ce genre de choses sur un parfait inconnu. Les fantasmes, ça ne regarde personne d’autre que soi-même. Et puis, sur le moment, elle faisait surtout ça pour pouvoir décompresser et enfin se rendormir. En tout cas, elle était fortement immergée dans sa rêverie et avait un peu de mal à contenir ses soupirs.

Elle finit éventuellement par atteindre son paroxysme, haletante.

Quand la tension redescendit, elle fut un peu déçue car elle n’avait pas pu aller jusqu'au bout de son fantasme.

Au moins le but désiré était atteint. Maintenant qu’elle était bien décontractée, elle sentait que la porte du monde des rêves n’était qu'à deux pas d’ici.

Bien plus tard dans la journée elle se réveilla de nouveau. Vu la lumière dehors, elle se dit qu’il devait être plus ou moins dix-huit heures. Elle se leva donc tranquillement, prit ses affaires et, par la force des choses, partit se rafraîchir un peu pour effacer les preuves matérielles de son fantasme. Cela fait, elle appela son familier.

\- “Hé ! Bad ! T’es là ?”

Pas de réponse. Si ça se trouve, il était à l’autre bout de la bâtisse.

\- “Bad ?”

\- “Ici, mam’zelle !”

Ouaip, sa voix venait bien de l’une des pièces du fond. Elle alla donc le rejoindre et le trouva en train de lire un journal qu’il avait étendu sur le sol. Il devait l’avoir récupéré en ville. Chili eut un sourire en coin.

\- “Ils parlent de nous ?”

\- “Pas qu’un peu, on fait la une ! ‘Fin, c’est plus l’aut’ c*nnasse d’inspectrice qui fait la une mais elle y s’rait pas sans nous !”

\- “Sugar coated ? Quelle blague ! Bah ha ha !”

Le cookie se rapprocha et s’assit à côté du familier.

\- “Bon. Passons au plan, veux-tu ? _Le Moulin à Poivre_ ouvre à vingt heure et ferme à trois. On devrait pouvoir s’infiltrer en se faisant passer pour des clients lambda, et à partir de là, on attend la bonne opportunité pour s'emparer de la canne de Pepper candy.”

\- “Hmm, vous savez, chuis vraiment pas sûr que, même déguisés, personne n’ nous r’connaîtra.”

\- “T'inquiète. Tu serais surpris d’ savoir à quel point les gens peuvent être aveugles, surtout le soir. Et si on est grillés, on fait comme d’hab’ !”

\- “Mouais… ‘Fin...”

Quelque chose préoccupait Bad Pepper.

\- “Qu’est c’ qu’on fait si c’ super héros et son bras droit revienne ?... Z’ont quand même failli nous prendre la dernière fois.”

\- “Écoute, on va pas s'mentir, on a un peu m*rdé la dernière fois. J’pense qu’ils n’auraient pas été là en tant que comité d’accueil sinon. Donc si tout se passe bien, ils ne devraient pas savoir où on sera ce soir.”

\- “... Ouais, z’avez raison.”

Chili pepper était contente qu’il lui fît toujours confiance malgré ce qu’il s’était passé avec ces deux justiciers. Il est vrai que la situation avait pas mal dégénéré et c’était une miracle qu’ils s’en fussent tout deux sorti indemnes.

Elle se leva.

\- “Très bien ! J’pense qu’on devrait y aller, maintenant.”

*

* *

*

Cinnamon et Bunny venaient d’entrer dans le foyer où quelques autres artistes du _Moulin à Poivre_ étaient réunis et discutaient gaiement de choses et d’autres en attendant ou en revenant de leur tour sur scène. Ille alla les rejoindre.

\- “Alors ?” demanda-t-ille à ceux qui avaient déjà fait leur numéro, “Comment est la salle ?”

\- “Bondée !” répondit une jongleuse, “Ça fait plaisir à voir !”

\- “Ooh, voilà qui est bien. Et qui est sur scène en ce moment ?”

Parmi eux se trouvait le duo Ham et Cheese, assis sur le canapé. Ils avaient une tout autre attitude que quand ils étaient sur scène, ce qui était parfaitement normal : ils n’étaient pas dans leurs personnages. La femme en rose lui répondit avec une voix qui n’avait donc aucun besoin d'être suraiguë.

\- “Les Beat Boxes. Une fois qu’ils redescendent, moi et Cheese devrons monter et attendre que les Moon Jumpers finissent.”

\- “Et après vous, ce sera à moi et Bunny… Ok, merci, Ham.”

\- “Je t’en prie.”

Sur ses genoux, il y avait un familier grenouille avec un regard apaisé et à moitié endormi en apparence, qui haussa timidement la voix pour poser une question à son cookie.

\- “Hé… Ham ?”

\- “Oui, Basil ?”

\- “Tu… Tu crois que je pourrai faire partie d’un de vos numéros un jour ? Je veux dire… au moins un, pour voir ?”

\- “Eh bien, oui, pourquoi pas.” dit Cheese, “On peut toujours essayer. Il faudra voir avec le patron avant, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il refuserait. En fait, je pense qu’on pourrait faire un sympathique numéro musical avec toi. Tu es bon chanteur !”

Le familier enfouit timidement sa tête dans les bras de Ham car il ne savait pas comment réagir au compliment. Quoi que l’on put tout de même entendre un faible “merci”. Le cookie au jambon gloussa.

\- “Allons, Basil Frog, tu n’as pas à être embarrassé comme ça. Et puis, si tu veux vraiment aller sur scène avec nous un jour, il va falloir prendre sur toi.”

\- “Je… Je peux le faire…”

\- “Je n’en doute pas.”

Elle serra affectueusement son familier dans ses bras.

Un danseur changea ensuite maladroitement de sujet.

\- “Eh, dites, c’est pas vraiment pour en parler mais… quelqu’un sait si Eggs benedict cookie vient toujours faire… des “offres” ?”

Tous le regardèrent.

\- “Pourquoi ?” fit la jongleuse, “Tu es intéressé ?”

\- “Moi ? Non ! Pas du tout ! Je d’mandais juste parce que… parce que…”

\- “Ne ment pas, ça ce vois que ça t’intéresse.”

\- “Bon, euh… Peut-être un peu ?...”

\- “Laisse tomber l’idée.” soupira Cinnamon, “Même en supposant qu’il puisse être intéressé, quelque chose cloche avec ce type. Évite-le comme la peste.”

\- “Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ?” demanda un musicien, “Tu n’accepte jamais ce genre d’offre.”

\- “C’est vrai. Et pourtant, cela ne l’a pas empêché de me demander plusieurs fois, même si je lui avait bien fait comprendre que je ne voulais tout simplement pas le faire.”

\- “Mais ça date, ça, maintenant, non ?” commença Cheese, “Il a arrêté depuis.”

Le magicien baissa sombrement la tête.

\- “Pas vraiment… Il ne vient plus me voir, c’est vrai… mais… Toi et Ham étiez là quand le patron m’a demandé de venir le voir dans son bureau, n’est-ce pas ? Il voulais me parler de lui. Apparemment, Eggs benedict lui aurait carrément demandé de me convaincre d’accepter.”

\- “Hou !” s’exclama Ham, “Connaissant M. Spangle, il a dû lui dire de ne pas compter la dessus !”

\- “Juste. Et il m’a aussi dit de me montrer extrêmement vigilant avec lui.”

Inutile de dire que tous les cookies parmi les artistes allaient être tout aussi vigilants désormais.

Puis, on vit descendre des escaliers des familiers-boîtes de différentes couleurs et formes. Il s’agissait des Beat Boxes qui venaient de sortir de scène. Il était l’heure pour Ham et Cheese de monter en coulisses.

Dans la salle de spectacle, à une table située relativement dans le fond, était assise une certaine voleuse dont le déguisement avait trompé tout le monde !

En effet, Chili pepper avait changé sa queue de cheval pour une natte qui lui tombait sur l’épaule droite et une mèche de cheveux lui couvrait la partie de son visage où s'étalait la cicatrice au dessus de l’œil. En parlant des yeux, elle avait des lentilles de contact de couleur jaune, ce qui, ajouté au rouge de ses yeux, leur donnait une teinte orangé. Elle portait également une robe fendue rouge et sans manches ainsi que des bas noirs. Quand elle devait parler à d'autres personnes, elle prenait le ton et l’attitude d’une gosse de riche mièvre et naïve. Qui se douterait qu’une si jolie et innocente jeune fille pût être la roublarde et inélégante Chili pepper ?

Et Bad Pepper dans tout ça ? Affublé d’une fausse lanière, il prétendait être un sac à main.

Enfin, mis à part le fait qu’ils n’aient pas éveillé les soupçons, jusqu'ici, ils avaient tourné en rond ! Ils avaient arpenté le plus de couloirs possible et tenté d’entrer dans plusieurs pièces, mais sans résultat satisfaisant. Ils avaient dû retourner à la salle de spectacle car certains employés du cabaret les avaient vus et bien qu’elle eût joué la comédie à merveille, nos brigands avaient peur de perdre leur couverture.

Quelque peu sur les nerfs à cause de cela, ils discutèrent à mi-voix de où diable la canne de Pepper candy cookie pouvait être.

\- “ _Z’êtes bien sûre que celui qui tient l’cabaret l’a pas planquée dans son bureau ? D’après c’que j’sais, c’était l’familier d’ l'illusionniste, alors…_ ”

\- “ _Je n’dis pas que ce n’est pas impossible, mais honnêtement, si j'étais lui, c’est justement l’endroit où j'éviterais de le mettre tant c’est évident._ ”

\- “ _Hmm… J’comprends._ ”

\- “ _Moi au contraire, je la cacherais plutôt à la vue de tous… la mettre à un endroit où on la voit mais elle se fond si bien dans le décor qu’on ne la voit pas…_ ”

\- “ _Ouais, mais quelqu’un avec l’œil vif pourrait voir, ça s’rait jouer avec le feu. Parmi tous les réguliers, doit bien en avoir un qui r’marquerait. Surtout si c’est un d’ceux qui a payé pour la voir, y saurait à quoi elle r’ssemble_ ”

\- “ _Pas faux… Tu sais quoi, il faudrait qu’on dégote un plan de la bâtisse. Ça serait pratique pour mieux évaluer où pourrait être la cachette._ ”

Alors qu’elle faisait cette réflexion, le numéro suivant fut annoncé :

\- “Mesdames et Messieurs ! Préparez-vous à un numéro qui sort de l’ordinaire pour notre duo burlesque favoris ! Voici Ham cookie et Cheese cookie avec un numéro de grande illusion !”

Les rideaux se levèrent sur les deux humoristes.

Une chose notable qui fit rire le public fut que Cheese portait un turban indien sur la tête qui jurait avec sa veste blanche et son pantalon jaune. À sa droite, un petit gong (dont il avait la baguette en main) et une table avec des cadenas et des chaînes posés dessus. À sa gauche, une boîte toute en longueur suffisamment grande pour qu’une personne s’y cache, et Ham juste à côté de ladite boîte. Contrairement à lui, elle n’avait rien qui contrastait avec sa tenue habituelle.

Quand les applaudissement cessèrent, Cheese frappa le gong, et les deux cookies s'inclinèrent pour saluer le public.

Puis, il frappa une seconde fois le gong. Les deux cookies se tournèrent pour se saluer l’un l’autre. Seulement Cheese manqua de frapper Ham avec la baguette en s’inclinant, chose qui ne plut pas à la femme en rose, mais elle ne dit rien.

Bad Pepper ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait sur scène.

\- “ _Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils foutent ?_ ”

\- “ _Je sais pas,_ ” dit Chili, souriant légèrement, “ _mais je sens que ça va devenir meilleur…_ ”

L’homme sur scène se tourna de nouveau vers la salle, les bras grands ouverts.

\- “HONORABLE PUBLIC ! POUR VOUS CE SOIR ET NUL AUTRE DANS LE MONDE, UN MERVEILLEUX NUMÉRO DE GRANDE ILLUSION !”

\- “Pourquoi tu cries ?”

Il se tourna vers elle.

\- “Hein ? Attends.”

Il souleva un peu son turban.

\- “Qu’est-ce tu dis ?”

\- “Pourquoi tu cries ?”

\- “Oh ! Bah c’est parce que j’ai le turban sur les oreilles, sinon je m’entends pas.”

\- “Ouais, ben, les gens ils entendent largement, c'est pas la peine, hein !”

\- “Qu’est-ce que tu dis ?”

Il avait remis le turban entre temps.

Bad Pepper était maintenant grincheux.

\- “ _P*tain, qu’ils sont c*n._ ”

\- “ _Peut-être, mais je les trouve drôles._ ”

Chili pepper semblait vraiment être amusée.

\- _“Mam’zelle, j’vous rappelle qu’on est pas là pour ça._ ”

\- “ _Oui, t’as raison. Essayons de trouver un plan. Il doit y en avoir un près de l’entrée de la salle._ ”

Elle se leva de son siège et s'en alla à la recherche du plan. Il s'agissait bien entendu d’un plan d’évacuation, où l’on pouvait déchiffrer l'ordonnancement et le nom des pièces.

Or, des pièces, il y en avait pas mal, tout particulièrement au sous-sol où se trouvaient le foyer, les remises et la plupart des loges. Le rez-de-chaussée était bien entendu l’étage de la salle de spectacle (mais dont le plafond allait plus haut que le premier étage), et de quelques couloirs et pièces qu’ils avaient déjà visités du mieux qu’ils l'avaient pu.

Hormis les coulisses et les loges : ils se seraient fait jeter dehors en un rien de temps.

Au premier étage, il y avait donc la régie et le bureau du propriétaire du cabaret. La jeune femme marmonna :

\- “ _Hmm… Je parierais que c’est quelque part dans le sous-sol. T’en penses quoi ?_ ”

\- “ _Y’a en tout cas plus de chance pour qu'vous ayez raison._ ”

Chili allait demander si Bad n’avait pas une idée pour s'y rendre sans problème quand une personne passa la porte d’entrée.

Un homme d’âge moyen, portant un béret en œuf poché, une écharpe en sauce hollandaise et des lunettes rectangulaire.

Il avait un air… pincé. Un air qui se radoucit quelque peu quand il remarqua la jeune femme, laquelle semblait un peu surprise pour certaines raisons.

En réalité, Chili craignait qu’il l’eût peut-être entendu parler à une seconde personne alors qu’elle était supposée être seule.

\- “Bonsoir.” fit le nouvel arrivant, “Quelque chose me dit que vous n’êtes pas une habituée, mademoiselle. Ai-je raison ?”

Bien que son expression ne montrât pas grand chose sur ce plan là, le fait qu’il l’avait déshabillée du regard pendant une seconde en disait long. Cela ne plut pas à notre voleuse, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque et joua la comédie qu’elle avait déjà servie aux autres personnes à qui elle avait parlé auparavant. Après tout, ce cookie saurait peut-être deux ou trois choses si c’était un habitué.

Elle prit alors une voix douce et timide, digne d’une écolière bien élevée.

\- “Bonsoir… Et, oui, c’est en fait la première fois que je viens ici.”

\- “Ah, je vois. Permettez-moi de me présenter. Mon nom est Eggs benedict. Puis-je avoir le vôtre ?”

\- “Piri-piri pepper. Mais vous pouvez juste m'appeler Piri.”

\- “Eh bien, Melle. Piri, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Êtes-vous venu seule ?”

\- “C’est en effet le cas.”

\- “Puis-je vous raccompagner à votre table ?”

\- “Ma foi, je n’ai aucune raisons de dire non.”

Il lui tendit galamment un bras qu'elle accepta timidement.

\- “Je n’ai pu m’empêcher de remarquer que vous étiez en train de regarder le plan d’évacuation. Cherchiez-vous par hasard quelque chose ?”

\- “Chercher ?” elle feignait la naïveté, “Mais que voulez-vous que je cherche sur un plan, voyons ?”

Il ricana.

\- “Allons, allons, inutile de le cacher, mademoiselle. J’en ai vu d’autres qui ne sont venus ici que pour la voir. Je parle bien sûr de la canne de Pepper candy cookie. Vous vous demandiez où vous deviez vous rendre pour demander à la voir, n’est-ce pas ?”

De fait, les clients qui le demandent ont le privilège de voir de leur propres yeux la canne magique de l'imprévisible illusionniste, sous réserve bien entendu qu’ils y mettent le prix.

Chili avait écarté cette option, car autant elle avait réussi à duper le caissier à l’entrée avec de la fausse monnaie, mais elle ne le pourrait certainement pas avec celui qui avait la charge de garder un objet ayant une telle valeur. Mais… si quelqu’un pouvait payer pour elle…

\- “Bon, très bien, je l’admets. Pour la troisième fois, vous avez raison. Vous me sembler très intelligent, M. Eggs benedict.”

\- “Je vous remercie, mais l’intelligence n’a rien à voir là dedans. Je suis juste un bon observateur.”

Ils étaient désormais arrivés au niveau de la table et Chili se dit que c’était le moment d’aborder sérieusement le sujet.

\- “Dites-moi, monsieur, est-ce que vous avez eu l’honneur de la voir, cette canne ?”

\- “En effet.”

\- “Dans ce cas vous pourriez m’en dire plus. Le voulez-vous ?”

\- “Mais avec plaisir.”

Elle l’invita donc à s'asseoir avec elle.

\- “Pour commencer, à qui dois-je m’adresser pour pouvoir l’admirer ?”

\- “À peu prêt n’importe quel employé du cabaret. Une fois que vous avez demandez, l’employé ira alors voir le gérant et ce dernier prendra contacte avec vous et vous demandera si vous êtes prête à payer au moins cents cristaux.”

\- “Cents cristaux ?! Oh non… Je ne m'attendais pas à devoir payer en cristaux ! En grandes pièces d’or, oui, mais en cristaux ? Ooh, qu’elle idiote je suis, je n’ai même pas mon chéquier sur moi… Je suppose que je vais devoir remettre ceci à la prochaine fois où je viendrais...”

\- “... Dans ce cas je paierais pour vous.”

\- “Pardon ? Oh ! Non, non, non ! Ne vous dérangez surtout pas pour moi !”

\- “J'insiste. Nous irons ensemble voir un des employés tout à l'heure.”

\- “Ooh… Votre générosité me touche profondément, vous n’avez vraiment aucune raison de faire cela pour moi.”

\- “Ai-je vraiment besoin d’une raison si c’est pour aider une jolie demoiselle comme vous ?”

Chili pepper savait parfaitement qu’Eggs benedict n’était pas aussi honnête qu’il voulait le paraître. Mais lui ne savait pas à qui il avait réellement à faire, et ça, elle comptait bien en faire un avantage.

\- “Et, euh… donc, ensuite, j’imagine que nous devrons suivre le gérant jusqu’à la salle où la canne est exposée, non ?”

\- “Hmm, oui. D’après ce que je sais, la canne n’est pas toujours exposée au même endroit : la salle change à chaque fois. Une mesure de sécurité, je présume.”

Ça, ça n'allait pas aider. Mais au moins, c’était une bonne chose de le savoir.

\- “Hmm, oui, je comprends qu’ils prennent des précautions… Surtout quand on sait qu’il y a cette affreuse voleuse qui rôde en ville ! Vous avez dû entendre parler d’elle dans le journal, n’est-ce pas, monsieur ?”

\- “Chili pepper cookie ? Oui, j’ai effectivement eu vent des ses méfaits. Quel odieux personnage.”

\- “Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! J’ai presque honte d’être tout comme elle un cookie au piment !”

\- “Allons, allons, vous n’avez pas à l’être, Melle. Piri. Je comprends que cela vous accable, les cookies épicés ont malheureusement tendance à avoir mauvaise réputation mais vous même et tant d’autres sont bien la preuve que vous n’êtes pas tous comme elle. Même Pepper candy cookie en est la preuve, puisque nous parlions de lui.”

\- “Mais…” elle feignit l’ignorance, “n’était-il pas fait de bonbons aux poivre ? Cela ne veut-il pas dire qu’il était un mélange de poivre et de sucre, aussi bizarre que cela pût paraître ?”

Cela fit bien rire Eggs benedict.

\- “Non, pas du tout ! Les bonbons aux poivres sont des objets de farces et attrapes. Les humains ne les avaient pas conçu pour être consommés. Et pourtant, pour certaines raisons, un cookie est né, ou a été confectionné avec un bonbon immangeable. Le destin est parfois étrange.”

\- “... En effet.”

Elle porta pensivement son regard sur la scène où les deux zigotos que sont les personnages de Ham et Cheese étaient toujours en train de chercher à faire leur “grande illusion”.

\- “DONC, MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS,” fit Cheese, juste à côté de son assistante, “AVEC CES CHAÎNES, JE VAIS-”

\- “AH NON !” s’écria Ham en reculant, “LÀ TU ME CRIES DANS L’OREILLE !”

Le cookie au fromage se tourna donc vers le public, l'air moqueur.

\- “Ah ! Tu vois qu’ c’est énervant !”

Chili ne put s’empêcher de glousser, et elle n’était pas la seule dans la salle à rire.

Le pseudo prestidigitateur repris, enroulant les chaînes autour de sa pauvre assistante :

\- “MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS, AVEC CES CHAÎNES, JE VAIS SAUCISSONNER HAM COMME UNE…”

Il incita d’un geste le public à terminer sa phrase, ce qui donna en grande majorité la réponse “andouille”, mais quelques rigolos répondirent :

\- “SAUCISSE !”

\- “Qui c’est qui a dit une saucisse ?” s’indigna presque Cheese, pourtant avec le sourire, “Restez attentifs !”

Courte pause pour laisser les rires se tasser un peu.

\- “Non, une andouille, mais une andouille…”

\- “Indienne !” dirent les spectateurs d'une seule voix.

Il avait fait un tour complet autour de Ham avec la chaîne.

\- “C’est bien. Assistante, tournez, j’ai mal à la tête.”

Ham eu bien sûr des yeux ronds face au toupet qu’il avait de lui demander ça après juste un tour.

La bêtise latente du cookie en veste blanche amusa de plus belle la fille épicée.

\- “Vous aimez ?” demanda Eggs benedict.

\- “En tout cas, je ne déteste pas.”

\- “Je ne déteste pas non plus, mais ce n’est pas vraiment mon type d’humour. J’aime ce qui est plus noir et cynique, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?”

\- “Je pense, oui.”

Il y eu un petit silence de leurs parts, puis, le cookie au cheveux saumon se leva.

\- “Profitez du spectacle pendant que je m'en vais à la recherche d'un employé pour notre petite affaire. Je reviens dès que ce sera arrangé.”

\- “Très bien, je vous remercie.”

\- “Il n’y a pas de quoi.”

Et il s’éloigna donc.

Bad pepper profita de l’occasion pour souffler quelque chose à sa coéquipière.

\- “ _Mam’zelle… y a un truc qui cloche avec ce type…_ ”

\- “ _Oui, il espère que je vais coucher avec lui en contrepartie de payer pour moi, ça je l’avais bien vu, t’inquiète._ ”

\- “ _Nan, j’parle d’aut’ chose… l’problème c’est qu' j’arrive pas à mett’ le doigts d’ssus, et j’dis pas ça pasque j’en ai pas pour commencer._ ”

\- “ _Vraiment ?... Intéressant…_ ”

\- “ _Mais chuis sûr qu’ j’ai d’jà entendu son nom quelque part… J’me souviens plus où, ni pourquoi._ ”

Chili resta donc à regarder le spectacle en attendant Eggs benedict cookie. Celui-ci revint après le numéro des deux humoristes.

\- “Voilà !” dit-il en se rasseyant, “Tout est arrangé. Le gérant viendra nous voir après le spectacle suivant.”

\- “Je vois. Encore une fois, je vous remercie.”

\- “Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Melle. Piri. Dites-moi, que pensez-vous de l'illusionnisme ? Avouez que c’est étonnant que cet art ait persisté dans notre culture, ne trouvez-vous pas ?”

Mal intentionné ou pas, cet homme avait en tout cas de la culture ! Si elle ne jouait pas déjà un rôle, elle aurait peur de paraître idiote. Ceci dit, elle pensait savoir à quoi il faisait allusion.

\- “...Vous voulez dire, parce que nous avons tous une parcelle de vraie magie en nous ? Je ne sais pas trop… tous les cookies ne sont pas capables d’utiliser cette magie, alors je ne vois pas en quoi c’est étrange. La plupart des humains n’étaient pas magiques non plus.”

\- “Vrai, mais contrairement aux humains, la magie fait partie intégrante de notre culture, malgré le fait que certain cookies ne peuvent en faire usage, comme vous le dites. Les humains dotés de magie, les sorciers et sorcières, vivaient en société, séparés des non-mages. Il faut dire que pendant des siècles, les non-mages avaient si peur d’eux qu’ils pouvaient en devenir très violents. En somme, la culture humaine était bien plus hétéroclite que la nôtre, et pas seulement pour cette raison en particulier.”

\- “Oui. Ils n’étaient vraiment pas brillants… Pas étonnant qu’ils soient tous morts - si on met de côté qui vous savez.”

\- “Oui… Je pense que la soudaine extinction des humains demeurera un mystère. Le plus étrange, c’est que beaucoup de créatures non-magiques sont également tombées avec eux. À croire que seul les non-mages auraient dû périr, et pourtant, les mages ont également disparu.”

Il s'agissait en effet d’un des plus grand mystères de l’histoire à ce jour. Chili en avait souvent entendu parlé avec… une certaine personne…

Elle ne voulait pas penser à elle pour le moment…

Cela lui ferait trop de peine…

Heureusement, il s’avère que le prochain spectacle allait lui changer les idées !

\- “Mesdames et messieurs !” tonna la voix de l'annonceur, “Bien que cela paraisse peut-être redondant, préparez vous à voir, cette fois-ci, un véritable numéro d’illusion ! Voici le grand et terrible Cinnamon cookie !”

Alors que le rideau s'ouvrait sur une scène d’abord vide, notre voleuse se demanda si elle avait bien entendu.

Soudain ! Un nuage de fumée orange et scintillante, qui révéla bien vite le magicien à la cannelle, accompagné bien entendu de son petit assistant lagomorphe.

La fille pimentée ne put s’empêcher de penser tout haut.

\- “Cinnamon travaille ici ?”

\- “Vous le connaissez ?”

Elle avait oublié la présence d’Eggs benedict pendant une seconde.

\- “Hum… oui ? En faite, je… je l’ai rencontré tout juste hier…”

\- “...Vraiment ?”

Pour des raisons obscures, il semblait douter. Chili sentait qu’elle était nerveuse, il le voyait peut-être.

\- “... Excusez-moi, c’est juste que… je ne l’ai pas rencontré dans la meilleure des circonstances… Le fait est qu'ille m’a sauvé d’un groupe de cookies qui me harcelait sexuellement… S’ille n’avait pas été là… Je préfère ne pas y songer.”

Techniquement, elle ne mentait pas, elle avait juste inversé leur rôle dans l’histoire. L’expression de l’homme avait à peine changé, mais le ton de sa voix semblait sincère.

\- “Ah… Je comprends mieux votre air troublé. Je suis désolé d'apprendre que vous avez été victime d’une chose pareille.”

Sur scène, Cinnamon est tout sourire, changeant certaine parties du décor en cartes en un coup de baguette.

Mais qu’est-ce donc ? Bunny lui vole sa baguette et la fait disparaître !

Qu’importe ! Le magicien ôte son chapeau et en sort un paquet de cartes. Il les montre bien au public, disposant le jeu en éventail dans sa main.

Un tour du poignet : plus de cartes !

Un tour de l’autre poignet : et les voilà !

À nouveau un tour du poignet : un second jeu ?!

Il montre bien que les deux jeux sont de couleurs différents : rouge et bleu. Il mélange les deux paquets, les cachant bien au creux de ses mains, de manière à ce que le public ne les voit plus.

Il se concentre, et semble chercher à compresser les cartes dans les creux de ses mains.

Il jette un œil au résultat, se met à sourire, puis révèle qu’il n’y a plus qu’un seul paquet de couleur mauve !

Les cartes s’envolent ensuite de ses mains, comme jaillissant d’une fontaine, vers les spectateurs. La plupart finissent devant la scène, mais quelques unes vont loin, jusqu'au fond de la salle.

L’une atterrit pile devant Eggs benedict. Il la prend et constate qu’il s’agit d’un roi de pique. Il ricane.

\- “Qu’il a-t-il ?” demanda celle qui voulait être appelée Piri.

\- “Oh. Non, rien en particulier. Juste une coïncidence, j'imagine.”

Et le spectacle continua ainsi : des balles qui changent de couleur, se multipliant et disparaissant quand on s’y attendait le moins. À nouveau des cartes, mais qui changeaient de tailles au lieux de couleurs, mais qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient également de manière impromptue. Et enfin, la traditionnelle chaîne de foulards, mais avec un twist !

Bunny avait lancé ses petites bombes à la cannelle, l'une atterrissant dans la main de Cinnamon. Quand la fumée se dissipa, elle révéla…

… Une carotte ???

Bunny en avait l’eau à la bouche ! Il prit donc la carotte par les fanes et…

Hé ! Ce n’était pas une vraie carotte ! C’était un jouet en plastique !

En tirant, il révélait une chaîne de foulards colorés attachés aux fanes. Bunny continua de tirer, et tirer, et tirer, jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ai plus rien dedans.

Ou était-ce bien le cas ?

Cinnamon regarda à l’intérieur de la carotte creuse. Ne voyant rien, il la mit près de son oreille et la secoua.

Quelque chose remuait !

Il renversa le jouet et réceptionna sa baguette qui avait été dedans depuis tout ce temps !

Le magicien et son assistant s’inclinèrent alors que le public applaudissait. Les rideaux se fermèrent et le duo partit pour le foyer, souhaitant au passage bonne chance aux artistes qui passaient après eux.

Une fois au foyer, après avoir prévenu l'artiste qui suivait ceux que Cinnamon avait vus en coulisses, ille se laissa tomber dans le canapé, Bunny venant s'installer sur l'accoudoir à côté de son cookie. Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur son visage alors qu’ille s'adressa aux autres artistes, tout en regardant dans le vide.

\- “Devinez qui j’ai vu vers le fond de la salle.”

\- “Compte tenu de ta tête et du ton que tu emploie,” fit une acrobate, “je dirait Eggs benedict cookie, j’me trompe ?”

\- “Si, c’était bien lui.”

\- “De quoi _Eggs’-been-a-dick_ ?”

Ça, c’était Fusilli qui venait d’entrer dans le foyer et qui, comme d’habitude, ne mâchait pas ses mots, d’où cette grotesque déformation du nom de l’individu mentionné.

Cinnamon ricanna.

\- “Il y a que je l’ai vu à une table dans le fond. Je me suis débrouillé pour lui envoyer une carte : un roi de pique.”

\- “Pourquoi un roi de pique ?” s’étonna un danseur.

\- “Parce que lors du numéro que je présentais le mois dernier, il y avait cette partie où je coupais en deux une carte de roi de pique… au niveau de la tête.”

Exclamations et fou rires. Fusilli fut probablement celui qui riait le plus fort. En revanche, un chanteur s'affola.

\- “Mais Cinnamon, tu n’as pas peur qu’il le prenne, genre, super mal ?! Il sait que tu ne l’aime pas, mais-”

\- “Je l’ai vu ramasser la carte, et il semblait plus amusé qu’autre chose.”

Toujours en riant, le cookie aux pâtes s’installa à l’autre bout du canapé.

\- “Mazette, Cinny ! À te voir on t’ croirait pas adepte d’humour noir ! Enfin, ça m’fait penser : y s’trouve que j’l’ai croisé dans les couloirs. Y m’a d’mandé d’ prév’nir l’ patron qu’il avait une amie qui désirait voir la canne de Pepper candy. J’ai trouvé bizarre, mais j’ai rien dit et j’ai fait c’qui m’a d’mandé. T’en pense quoi ? Ch’rai pas surpris qu’il ait menti et qu’y voulait juste un prétexte pour l’ voir. ”

\- “Hmm… Tu as peut-être raison, mais il y avait bien une personne avec lui. Je ne l’ai pas bien vue, mais elle avait l’air jolie. J’espère que ça veut dire qu’il va enfin me lâcher !”

Le magicien pensa ensuite tout haut.

\- “... Mais je me demande si, moi-même, je n’ai pas vu cette fille quelque part…”

\- “C’est peut-être juste une habituée.” fit une musicienne.

\- “Une habituée qui aurait attendu tout c’temps pour aller voir la canne ?” se moqua gentiment Fusilli, “D’où tu sors ça ?”

\- “Quand t’a-t-il demandé à voir M. Spangle ?” demanda Cinnamon.

\- “Pendant l’numéro de Ham et Cheese. Il a bien insisté à c’ que l’patron n’aille les voir lui et son “amie” qu’après l’tiens.”

\- “Je vois… quelle est la salle, aujourd’hui ? Tu dois le savoir, non ?”

\- “Bah euh… J’crois qu’il était question d’la remise N°7 ?”

\- “... D’accord, très bien, je te remercie.”

Cinnamon se leva et fit signe à Bunny de le suivre.

\- “Mais où tu vas ?”

\- “Je vais vérifier qu’il ne prépare rien de bizarre…”

Et également vérifier s’ille avait bel et bien vu cette fille auparavant.

Après avoir traversé les couloirs du sous-sol, le magicien et son familier se retrouvaient devant la remise. Ils collèrent une oreille contre la porte, espérant entendre quelque chose.

La salle était mal éclairée : beaucoup de néons devaient être remplacés. Cependant, cela n’allait pas empêcher le fait que Chili pepper allait voir la fameuse canne de Pepper candy !

Devant elle et Eggs benedict, Spangle Salt Shaker se tenait au-dessus d’un boîtier plus long que large. Et des deux côtés de la boite, des agents de sécurité pour être sûr que personne ne puisse essayer de s'emparer impunément de son contenu.

Ça, la voleuse avait compris que cette option était tombée à l’eau…

\- “Êtes-vous prête, Melle. Piri-piri pepper ?” demanda le familier.

Elle acquiesça.

M. Spangle fit donc signe à un de ses hommes d’ouvrir le boîtier.

L’artefact fut donc dévoilé. Une canne d’un noir reluisant, avec quelques gravures argentées sous le pommeau, ce dernier étant serti d’un joyaux blanc, taillé comme un cristal, mais plus gros.

Sans aucun doute un diamant.

Et Chili n’avait qu’une seule envie : le prendre.

Mais elle savait se tenir, et attendre une occasion autre que celle-ci pour s’en emparer.

\- “...Magnifique.” murmura-t-elle.

\- “N’est-ce pas ?” dit le gérant, “Pepper candy en était fier. Je crois même qu’il en venait à la considérer comme un porte bonheur. Pouvons-nous refermer le boîtier ?”

\- “Oui… Oui, vous pouvez.”

\- “Bien.”

Le boîtier fut donc refermé.

Cinnamon et Bunny s’éloignèrent de la porte quand ils entendirent la voix de leur patron se rapprocher. Ils se hâtèrent d'aller se cacher dans un des couloirs adjacents.

Ils entendirent la porte s’ouvrir.

\- “En tout cas, j’espère également que le spectacle vous plaît, mademoiselle.”

\- “Eh bien, ce que j’ai vu jusqu’ici était très divertissant.”

Cette voix.

La voix de cette fille.

Cinnamon était sûr de la reconnaître !

Le ton était très, très différent… mais les intonations étaient impossible à confondre avec celles d’un autre cookie…

\- “Je vous remercie. Vous devriez vous dépêcher pour ne pas manquer le reste.”

Des bruits de pas s’éloignant, puis un court silence rompu par la voix d’Eggs benedict cookie.

\- “Si je puis me permettre, il me semble que le numéro suivant, qui a peut-être déjà commencé, est un numéro de danse contemporaine. Ce n’est pas mauvais en soi, mais ce groupe de danseurs a fait mieux. Donc-”

\- “Oh, vous savez, le fait est que… malheureusement, il va falloir que je rentre. Il commence à se faire tard pour moi.”

\- “Ah… Je vois, je comprends… Mais…”

Le magicien aurait juré avoir entendu une légère exclamation de la part de la jeune femme avant que l’homme d’âge mûre ne reprenne.

\- “Peut-être avez-vous encore un peu de temps devant vous ?... Si c’est le cas, j’aimerais le passer avec vous…”

Cinnamon ne comprit que trop bien ce qu’il se passait et n’eut pas à réfléchir une seule seconde avant d’agir ! Ille sortit de sa cachette en lançant de la poudre de cannelle scintillante sur les deux cookies dans le couloir, les faisant tousser.

Pendant la fraction de seconde qui avait précédé le lancer de fumée orange, ille avait bien vu Eggs benedict toucher la fille au piment de manière trop familière. Probablement trop surprise, elle n'avait pas réagi.

Le rouquin se précipita vers elle et la prit par la main.

\- “Viens avec moi !”

Ille la dégagea du nuage et ils coururent le plus vite possible.

Le troisième cookie était stupéfait.

\- “Nom d’un- !” il toussa, “R-Reviens ici !”

Le familier du magicien se précipita pour ralentir un peu plus _Eggs’-been-a-dick_ en lui envoyant ses bombes rouleau de cannelle en pleine figure ! Il le regarda s’écrouler comme une bouse et suivit son cookie et la demoiselle en détresse.

*

* *

*

\- “Nom d’une sauce tabasco !” s’exclama Bad pepper, “C’tait sympa d’ ta part d’aider Mam’zelle Chili, même si on s’en s’rait parfaitement sortis sans toi !”

\- “Heureux de l’apprendre,” répondit Cinnamon, “mais je connais l’individu et ne pouvais pas me contenter de ne rien faire…”

Les cookies et les familiers s'étaient réfugiés dans la loge du magicien. Bad pepper flottait juste à côté de Chili pepper. Celle-ci s’était assise sur une chaise et, accoudée à la console, dégageait la mèche de cheveux au-dessus de son œil droit. À l'autre cookie, elle décocha son sourire en coin si caractéristique.

\- “Je suppose qu’on peut dire que nous sommes quittes.”

\- “Je suppose également.”

Cinnamon ne semblait pas ravi de revoir Chili. Ou tout au moins, pas dans ce contexte. Il n’y avait pas trente-six raison pour une voleuse de venir ici, surtout quand cette dernière avait justement demandé à voir un certain objet.

Ille soupira.

\- “Vous réalisez bien que, normalement, je devrais vous dénoncer, n’est-ce pas ?”

Les deux brigands le regardèrent, visiblement peu impressionnés.

La fille épicée prit même un ton moqueur pour lui répondre.

\- “Tu viens littéralement de me sauver d’un pervers. Ça serait vraiment décevant que ce soit pour ensuite me livrer, moi **et** mon collègue, à un plus grand danger.”

Considérant l'état lamentable des prisons, elle ne devait pas avoir tort sur ce point.

Une fois de plus, le magicien soupira.

\- “Peu importe. En tout cas, vou-”

Son téléphone sonna. Ille s’excusa et décrocha.

\- “Oui ?”

\- “ _Allo, Cinnamon ? C’est Cocoa. Je suis v_ _ **r**_ _aiment désolée, mais j’ai un souci qui vient juste de me tomber dessus… Je ne c_ _ **r**_ _ois pas pouvoi_ _ **r**_ _te_ _ **r**_ _accompagner… Est-ce que ça te pose p_ _ **r**_ _oblème ?_ ”

\- “Oh… Euh… C’est à dire que…”

Le cookie à la cannelle ne savait simplement pas quoi dire... Il fallait que quelqu’un le raccompagnât, sinon…

Qui sait si d’autres harceleurs ne vont pas venir…

Et s’ille ne pouvait pas leur échapper cette fois ci ?!

\- “ _Cinnamon ?_ ”

\- “Hein ? Euh- Non ! C’est- c’est pas grave, je… je vais appeler Carol et voir si elle peut.”

\- “ _Ok, t_ _ **r**_ _ès bien. Enco_ _ **r**_ _e une fois, je suis sincè_ _ **r**_ _ement désolée._ ”

\- “T’inquiète, c’est pas ta faute… J’espère que ton problème sera vite réglé.”

\- “ _Je te_ _ **r**_ _emercie. J’espè_ _ **r**_ _e aussi pou_ _ **r**_ _le tiens. Au_ _ **r**_ _evoi_ _ **r**_ _._ ”

\- “Au revoir.”

Bon… Ille n’avait plus qu'à prier pour que Carol fût disponible, mais il y avait très peu de chance pour que ce fût le cas.

C’était quoi son numéro, déjà ?

\- “... Y a un problème, Frisette ?”

Cinnamon en avait presque oublié les deux autres, et le sobriquet que le familier piment venait de lui trouver le ramena à la réalité.

Sobriquet qui, pour certaines raisons, ne plut pas à son lapin ronchon, qui courut droit à Bad Pepper et le bouscula.

\- “Nan mais t’es pas fou ?! Tu veux que j’t’en colle une, sac à grumeaux ?”

\- “Bad, calme-toi.”

\- “C’est l’aut’ qu'a commencé !”

L'illusionniste vint prendre Bunny dans ses bras.

\- “Désolé pour ça… Et oui, j’ai un problème. Une personne était supposée me raccompagner, mais elle a un empêchement de dernière minute. Je vais devoir trouver quelqu’un d’autre.”

\- “Te raccompagner ?...” fit une Chilli pepper intriguée.

\- “Oui… J’allais justement appeler quelqu-”

\- “Et pourquoi je te raccompagnerais pas, moi ?”

Ille fit des yeux ronds.

\- “Toi ?”

\- “Bah oui ! Je t’avais bien proposé hier, non ? J’comprends que tu aies refusé, j’étais… ben, moi-même. Mais là ? Je suis pas Chili pepper, ce soir.”

Elle se leva et laissa retomber sa mèche de cheveux sur son œil, reprenant ainsi la persona qu’elle avait jouée toute la soirée.

\- “Je suis _Piri-piri_ pepper.”

Cinnamon et Bunny se regardèrent une seconde.

\- “... Je crois que j’aurais dit non si j’étais sûr de pouvoir avoir une autre personne de disponible, mais là…”

\- “Bon bah, voilà ! C’est décidé ! Quand dois-tu repartir ?”

\- “Oh… Eh bien…” ille jeta un oeil à une petite pendule sur la console, “... Je peux très bien partir maintenant.”

\- “Soit, qu’attendons nous alors ? Autant y aller.”

Chili repris Bad avec elle (il était toujours supposé être un sac), Cinnamon récupéra ses affaires et les quatre individus sortirent de la loge.

\- “Cinnamon cookie,” fit _Piri-piri_ , en prenant le bras du magicien, “je ne pourrai jamais vous remercier suffisamment pour ce que vous avez fait.”

Ille ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu’elle faisait, puis remarqua que certains de ses collègues artistes se trouvaient dans le couloir à discuter.

\- “Ah...” commença-t-ille, jouant le jeu, “Je vous l’ai déjà dit : je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça. Eggs benedict est un cookie dont il faut se méfier.”

\- “Tout de même ! Je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qu’il m’aurait fait...”

Elle posa sa tête contre l’épaule de son cavalier.

Ça devenait... gênant...

\- “Il vaudrait mieux éviter, en effet...”

Ils sortirent donc du cabaret par la sortie des artistes. Il était un peu plus de minuit et le ciel nocturne était dégagé.

\- “Es-tu vraiment obligée de me tenir comme ça ?” lui chuchotta-t-ille.

\- “Cela te dérange ?”

Ille allait dire oui mais… ille voulait au contraire dire non ?

Pourquoi ?

\- “Euh… je me demandais juste, c’est tout.”

… Ça… devait être à cause du froid… ille se rendit compte qu’il faisait assez froid. Et, donnant le bras à ce cookie épicé, ille avait bien chaud.

Ouais, c’était probablement la raison.

Comme hier, les rues étaient calmes, certaines plus que d’autres, mais tout allait bien pour le moment.

\- “Au fait, Frisette,” fit soudainement Bad Pepper, “est-ce qu’on doit comprendre que t’avais vraiment personne pour te ram’ner chez toi, hier ?”

\- “À vrai dire… c’est la première fois que je demande.”

\- “Ah, donc t’as eu la frousse hier, hein ?”

\- “Oui, on peut dire ça.”

Ce bout de conversation pouvait paraître anodin, mais Chili pepper eu le sentiment que Cinnamon n’était pas convaincu par ce qu’ille disait, chose qui était déjà arrivée la veille.

\- “Hé,” commença-t-elle, “j’veux pas être indiscrète, mais j’ai l’impression que tu caches un truc.”

L'illusionniste blêmit.

\- “Hum… c’est à dire que-”

\- “Hé !”

Un cookie remontant la rue dans le sens inverse leur bloqua la route. Il s’adressa spécifiquement à Cinnamon.

\- “C’est pas toi le “grand et terrible” Cinnamon cookie ?”

\- “... Pourquoi ?”

\- “Oh, rien d’particulier… C’est même pas personnel en fait… Mais j'connais des gens qui aimeraient te voir de plus près… de **très** près, même...”

Ille était trop préoccupé par l’individu devant eux pour remarquer que d’autres silhouette se rapprochaient par derrière.

Mais pas Chili. Ni même les deux familiers par ailleurs.

\- “CINNAMON, FAIS GAFFE !”

Elle lâche la lanière attachée à Bad pour pouvoir sortir ses poignards et se jette sur le petit groupe qui allait les attaquer. Bad Pepper se joint à son cookie et Cinnamon Bunny donne un gros coup de boule au cookie qui venait de leur barrer le chemin.

Ce dernier, après être tombé à la renverse, se mit à brailler, visiblement furieux.

\- “C’EST QUOI C’T’EMBROUILLE ?! ON NOUS A PAS DIT QU’ILS RÉSISTERAIENT COMME ÇA ! ON S’TIRE !!”

De fait, la bande déguerpit sans demander son reste.

La voleuse rangea ses poignards.

\- “Eh beh ! Au moins ça a été expédié vite fait, pas comme hier ! T’attires les relous ou bien ?”

\- “... Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…”

Elle et son familier se tournèrent vers le magicien dont le regard semblait… triste et embarrassé.

\- “Attends…” le familier piment plissa les yeux, “t’es en train d’ dire qu’hier, c’tait pas la première fois qu’ ça arrivait ?”

\- “Non… loin de là…”

\- “Enfin tu plaisantes, j’espère !” s’exclama Chili, “Et depuis combien de temps ?”

\- “Je… Je dirais cinq mois.”

\- “Cinq ?! Et c’est seulement aujourd’hui que tu d’mandes à quelqu'un de te raccompagner ?! Dis moi au moins qu’on n’est pas les seuls à savoir que tu t’ fait harceler depuis cinq mois !”

\- “Non. Mes amis sont au courant… Ils ont tout essayé pour m’aider…”

\- “Bon, et les flics dans tout ça ? J’ les aime pas mais ils sont pas trop stupides, y peuvent bien faire un truc ?”

\- “Ils pourraient… si ce n’était pas un groupe de personnes différentes à chaque fois…”

\- “Des… personnes différentes à chaque fois ?...”

Les deux partenaires dans le crime comprenaient bien qu’il y avait une _énorme_ anguille sous roche.

\- “Donc…” continuait un Cinnamon découragé, “si personne ne peut m’aider… qu’est-ce que je suis supposé faire ?”

\- “Hé, hé, hé !” elle le prit par les épaules, “Baisse pas les bras alors que l’combat n’est même pas fini, ok ? C’que tu dis, là, comme quoi c’est un groupe différent à chaque fois, ça ressemble vachement à quelqu’un qui paie des gars lambda pour te faire ça ! Tu comprends ? Ça arrive pas par hasard !”

\- “Quelqu’un-... Tu crois ? Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ?”

\- “Ça, j’en sais rien, y'a que toi qui peux le savoir. Faut que t’y réfléchisses.”

\- “'Fait,” suggéra Bad, “j’pense que tu d’vrais carrément “enquêter”, si j’peux dire, de ton côté, voir si y’a pas quelqu’un qui s’rait capable de faire ça.”

Quelqu'un qui serait capable de faire ça ? Dit comme ça, Cinnamon ne voyait pas qui pourrait faire une chose pareille.

Il fallait être fou pour fomenter une telle intrigue.

Dans tous les cas, ille acquiesça.

\- “Ouais, j'essaierai de voir.”

\- “C’est ce que j’voulais entendre !” s’exclama Chili, “Bon. Et si nous reprenions la route ?”

Une bonne dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils furent enfin chez le magicien. Ce dernier était au pas de la porte, son familier à côté d'ille. Ille se tourna vers la voleuse déguisée.

\- “Euh… Vous comptez revenir au cabaret, demain ?”

\- “Il y a des chances, oui. Du moment que j’évite l’autre, ça devrait aller.”

\- “Il ne sera pas là demain. Il reviendra probablement samedi en revanche : tous les numéros seront renouvelés.”

\- “Je vois… Mais, pourquoi poses-tu cette question ?”

\- “Eh bien…”

Ille se frotta la nuque.

\- “Ce que je vais dire est stupide, même pour toi… ou pour ton acolyte… mais le fait est que je te fais confiance.”

Chili sentit une étincelle s’allumer dans son cœur. Elle en fut la première surprise. Cependant, elle se mit à rire doucement.

\- “Oui… C’est stupide... Mais je te remercie.”

\- “De rien.”

Un petit silence, gênant plus pour ille que pour elle.

\- “Et… admettons juste que… je n’ai toujours personne d’autre que toi pour me raccompagner ?... Ça te dérangerait ?”

\- “Pas du tout. Au contraire.”

Cinnamon sourit.

\- “Bien… Merci… À demain, alors ?”

\- “Oui. À demain, chouchou.”

Et sur ce, elle s’éloigna.

Cinnamon rentra dans la maison avec Bunny. Ille s’adossa à la porte après l’avoir refermée.

\- “Ouais…” soupira-t-ille, “je dois être vraiment stupide pour tomber sous son charme…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon... Maintenant, il va falloir que je vois pour la traduction en anglais.
> 
> Aussi, les trois humoristes sont inspirer de vrai humoristes français. Le duo Ham et Cheese est certainement plus facile à deviner l'inspiration que pour Fusilli.
> 
> [ ](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/14/g34k.png)  
> [ ](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/14/s7ul.png)  
> [](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/14/fnov.png)  
>   
> [](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/14/tq1j.png)  
> [](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/14/akks.png)
> 
> Voici aussi ce à quoi ressemble Chili dans son déguisement.  
> [](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/31/6s7t.png)


	2. Semper fidelis

Un modeste appartement d’étudiant à l’université. À première vue, il n’y avait personne, et bien que le cookie qui y vivait fût absent pour le moment, une âme était bien présente. Sur le bureau de travail dans la chambre, se trouvait un cube branché à une prise électrique. Ce cube de couleur marron et doté d’un écran circulaire sur une face n’était autre qu’un familier : Jellyco Cube.

Officiellement, le cookie locataire de cet appartement, Caramel, n’avait pas de familier. Cependant, qui se douterait que ce matheux introvertie typiquement geek puisse être le fier et intrépide Hero cookie ? Personne.

Pour passer le temps, en attendant que ses batteries fussent entièrement chargées, Jellyco s’était connecté au réseau pour savoir s’il y avait du neuf sur les événements qui avaient eu lieu trois jours plus tôt.

Il trouva une rediffusion du journal d’information présenté par Coffee cookie.

\- “Le douze Novembre, un cambriolage s'est déroulé dans l'une des bijouteries les plus chères du centre ville. L'inspectrice chargée de l’affaire, Sugar coated cookie, suspectait dès le départ que cela ne pouvait qu’être l’œuvre de l'insaisissable Chili pepper cookie et son familier Bad Pepper. Chose qui, au fur et à mesure de l’enquête, s’avéra bel et bien être le cas. La preuve la plus compromettante étant une vidéo prise sur le vif avec un portable par un témoin oculaire. La vidéo ne montre pas le moment même du crime et se passe au contraire quelques instants après, alors que les deux voleurs font face à la surprenante conséquence de leurs actes. Voici la vidéo en question :”

La vidéo était de piètre qualité, ce qui était prévisible, mais son contenu se révéla effectivement surprenant. La confusion de celui qui filmait était palpable, car il lâchait des “Oh mon dieu !”, des “J’arrive pas à y croire !” et d’autre expressions du même genre.

Malgré l’obscurité de la nuit, on pouvait distinguer, sur les toits des bâtiments, les silhouettes des cambrioleurs et de deux autres cookies avec leur familiers, cherchant à appréhender les malfrats.

\- “Oh !” pensa Jellyco, “C’est nous ! Intéressant.”

Deux des silhouettes était effectivement la sienne et celle de Hero. Les deux autres appartenaient à Ninja cookie et Little Ghost, avec qui ils faisaient souvent équipe ces derniers temps.

Ninja ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier Hero, mais travailler avec lui ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça tant qu’il n’avait pas à “sortir de l’ombre”, comme il le disait lui même.

Ooh, en parlant de ça, s’il avait vu ce bulletin, il devait être furieux de savoir qu’il avait été pris en vidéo…

La porte d’entrée dans la pièce juste à côté s’ouvrit : Caramel était de retour. Ce dernier regarda le familier à travers la porte grande ouverte de la chambre.

\- “Salut, Jellyco.” fit-il après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, “As-tu terminé de te recharger ?”

\- “Il me reste encore une minute et quarante-deux secondes avant d’être chargé à cent pour cent.”

\- “Très bien.”

Le cookie entra dans la chambre et déposa certaines de ses affaires sur son lit, puis s’installa au bureau, sortant des livres et des classeurs de son sac à dos.

\- “Comment s'est passée ta journée, Caramel ?”

\- “Pas trop mal. Je pense m’en être bien sorti avec l’examen de mathématiques et les autres cours se sont bien déroulés. Enfin, peut-être pas celui de latin. Pourquoi ai-je choisi cette langue, encore ? Elle était déjà morte bien avant que les mages ne peuplent ces terres.”

\- “Je vais partir du principe que cette question était rhétorique. Cependant, le latin est à la base de beaucoup de formules et sortilèges utilisés par les mages. Peut-être que des connaissances en latin pourraient s’avérer utiles si nous faisons un jour face à la Sorcière.”

Caramel venait juste de se rappeler qu’il avait en réalité choisi cette langue par pure curiosité, n’ayant jamais entendu parler de cette langue avant de choisir ses cours facultatifs. Ce que Jellyco Cube venait d’amener était très intéressant à savoir.

\- “... Je devrais certainement garder ça dans un coin de ma tête, même si une personne plus familière avec la magie serait plus à même de faire quoi que ce soit contre elle. Oh ! Au fait...”

Il prit dans son sac un disque dur qui avait visiblement été modifié.

\- “J’ai pu réparer ton module de détection de mouvement pendant mon temps libre. Je pense même avoir réussi à l’améliorer un peu.”

\- “Ah, très bien. Je dois t’avouer que c’est très perturbant de voir les choses bouger sans pouvoir calculer correctement les distances.”

\- “Je… ne pense pas être capable d’imaginer ce que cela fait, mais je te crois sur parole. Veux-tu que je te le remette maintenant ?”

\- “Affirmatif ! Dois-je m’éteindre ?”

\- “Coupes juste le courant dans les circuits secondaires, cela devrait suffire.”

Le dessus du cube glissa alors, révélant toutes ses composants électroniques. Le cookie se mit au travail pour remettre le disque à sa place, prenant quelques outils dans un tiroir en ajustant ses lunettes.

\- “Au fait,” commença la familier, “comment allait Nori aujourd’hui ? L’as-tu vu ?”

\- “Ah... Nori… Oui, je l’ai vu. Il n’était pas de bonne humeur.”

\- “Je me doutais en effet que ce serait le cas. Peu avant que tu ne rentres, j’ai vu le bulletin d’information, et me suis dit que s’il l’avait vu, il était plus que probable qu’il soit furieux contre lui même.”

\- “Tu n’imagines pas à quel point. Quand nous étions dans la cafétéria, Cherry blossom nous en a parlé et a montré la vidéo sur YahToub. En la voyant, Nori a commencé à dire que Ninja cookie n’était pas un vrai ninja à cause de… Uhg, je ne me souviens plus en détails, mais il était question de ne faire qu’un avec les ombres, du déshonneurs d’être pris sur le vif, et d’autres choses très codifiées du ninjutsu, tu vois ?”

Caramel fit une pause.

\- “Moi qui pensais lui révéler que je sais que lui et Ninja cookie ne font qu'un… Mais qu’est-ce que je peux faire s’il réagit comme ça juste parce qu’il s’est fait filmer ? Sans compter qu’il n’était pas le seul de tout façon, on était six sur ce toit ! Évidemment que six personnes en train de se battre sur un toit ne restent pas inaperçues, même de nuit !... J’ai vraiment peur de sa réaction si je lui dis.”

\- “Il va pourtant bien falloir qu’il sache… Peut-être… Peut-être que tu devrais commencer par dire que tu es Hero cookie ? Ça devrait faire mieux passer la nouvelle, non ? Peut-être même que, si tu lui dis qui tu es, il finira par avouer qu’il est Ninja en personne, avant que tu n'aies le temps de lui dire que tu connaît son identité à lui.”

\- “Ah, quel idiot je fais parfois ! Tu as raison ! J'essaierai ça la prochaine fois.”

Malgré la conversation dont le sujet rendait le cookie quelque peu nerveux, il put sans problème aucun reconnecter le disque dur au module principale de Jellyco Cube.

\- “Voilà ! Tu peux remettre tes circuits en route.”

Le cube se referma donc et sur son écran s’affichait “system reboot”. Même pas cinq secondes plus tard, le faciès pixelisé se réafficha.

\- “Alors ?”

\- “Ah… Il me semble pouvoir calculer plus de paramètres en même temps… En fait, je dirais même que ma RAM a augmenté de 20% !”

\- “Parfait !”

Caramel vint serrer Jellyco dans ses bras.

\- “... Tu sais, je suis content que tu n'aies pas souffert de plus de dommages que ça la dernière fois. Honnêtement, je sais pas si j'aurais été en mesure de te reprogrammer tel que tu es si ton système d’exploitation avait été endommagé… Avec la même personnalité, je veux dire…”

Le familier se mit à rire gentiment.

\- “Je suis vraiment touché, Caramel… Mais justement, moi je peux être réparé après de sérieux dégâts... Pas toi…”

\- “... Tel est le chemin des héros.”

\- “Et on parcourt ce chemin ensemble.”

\- “Vrai.”

Caramel lâcha Jellyco et ferma son poing.

\- “Check ?”

Jellyco afficha l’image d’un poing fermé.

\- “Check !”

Caramel vint doucement poser son propre poing contre l’image sur l’écran. Les deux se mirent ensuite à rire joyeusement.

*

* *

*

\- “N’empêche, mec,” commença Dino-sour, “t’en connais un rayon sur les shinobis. Je sais qu’ t’as des origines de l’Archipel, mais quand même ! J’saurais pas la moitié de c’que tu sais si j’étais né dans les même conditions qu’ toi !”

Nori rangeait des livres sur des étagères quand son ami lui parlait, ce dernier étant tranquillement assis à une table non-loin, avec Jellysaur sur ses genoux.

\- “C’est que la culture des cookies de l’Archipel m’intéresse beaucoup.” répondit-il, terminant de ranger, “Je compte bien aller là-bas un jour pour retrouver mes racines. En attendant, le moindre livre, le moindre documentaire, tout ce que je peux trouver sur l’Archipel me fait me sentir plus proche de mes origines.”

Une fois les livres enfin en place, il rejoignit Dino. Chose amusante à noter : bien que les deux cookies eussent des style vestimentaires bien distincts, il ne faisait aucun doute qu’ils étaient tout deux pour le moins excentriques !

Là où Dino-sour était tout bonnement un punk avec son pantalon à rayures, ses tas de bracelets noirs, son marcel noir avec un motif flashy et sa coupe de cheveux bleus à mi-chemin entre le mohawk et la brosse, Nori était plus… “je m’en foutiste”. Cheveux au carré vert foncé, haut à manches longues d’un jaune orangé pastel dont le large col montrait l’épaule droite, et un pantalon mauve à bretelles dont l’une était bien à sa place sous le haut, mais l’autre pendait tout bêtement depuis la hanche gauche.

Bref, deux cookies différents, mais pourtant si proches par certains aspects.

\- “Ouais,” fit le cookie acidulé, “j’crois qu’je peux comprendre c’que tu ressens… Mais autrement, pour rev’nir à c’que tu disais sur Ninja cookie, j’trouve que t’es un peu dur.”

\- “Dur ?”

\- “Bah, j’veux dire… C’est quand même pas n’importe quoi d’ combattre le crime, aidé ou pas ! T’aurais fait quoi à sa place ?”

Oh. Bon sang. S’il savait !

Nori étant déjà à la place en question, il ne su pas quoi répondre si ce n’est justement qu’il ne savait pas.

BAM !

Leur conversation fut interrompue par le son sourd de quelqu’un tombé par terre, suivi des pleurs d’une enfant. Tout ce bruit fit s'enfuir Jellysaur qui alla se cacher sous l'étagère où Nori avait rangé les livres.

Précisons que Dino-sour et Nori sont des surveillants dans une école primaire et veillaient en ce moment même sur des enfants qui attendaient que leur parents vinssent les chercher.

En l'occurrence, l’enfant en larmes était Onion, dont le lapin en peluche venait de lui être arraché par un enfant un peu plus âgé, connu pour être très turbulent. À côté de la petite, essayant de la consoler, se trouvait bien entendu son familier Onion Fish. De l’autre côté, confrontant le garçon, il y avait Apple, Green Apple Rabbit et Dino-Egg, ce dernier ayant pendant tout ce temps fait le boulot que les deux cookies adultes auraient dû faire.

\- “NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS DE LA POUSSER COMME ÇA ?!” s’écria Apple, “TU LUI AS FAIT MAL !”

\- “M’en fiche !” dit le garçon, “Elle avait qu’a le lâcher ! J’l'aurais pas poussé, sinon !”

\- “Elle ne voulait pas te donner son lapin.” commença Dino-Egg, d'un ton autoritaire, “Rends-le lui tout de suite ou je serai obligé de dire à tes parents ce que tu as fait !”

\- “Non ! Maintenant, c’est ma peluche ! Eh pis j’ai pas à t’écouter ! T’es qu’ un familier !”

\- “Dans ce cas tu vas devoir **nous** écouter.”

Nori s’était rapproché avec Dino et fixait le gamin, les bras croisés.

\- “Écoute bien, soit tu lui rends gentiment sa peluche et on n’en reparle plus, soit tu seras puni en conséquence et tes parents seront prévenus.”

\- “J’ai pas à la rendre ! De tout façon elle pleurniche tout l’ temps ! C’est pas ça qui la f’ra arrêter d’être une grosse poule mouillée qu’a peur des fantômes !”

\- “ _Ça suffit !_ ”

Sans prévenir, Onion Fish lança une giclée de jus d’oignon sur la tête de ce petit gremlin qui laissa tomber le lapin par terre et partit à la fois en courant et en pleurant.

\- “Fish !” s’exclama Dino-Egg, “Je comprends ta réaction, mais tu peux pas juste faire ça !”

\- “ _Cela m’est égal._ ” répondit le poisson de sa voix spectrale, “ _Cette peste mérite bien plus de pleurer que Onion._ ”

Dino-sour ramassa le lapin en peluche et le rendit à la petite fille aux cheveux violets.

\- “Tiens, voilà ton petit lapin.”

\- “M-... Merci…” fit-elle, toujours en larmes, mais plus calme.

Apple se rapprocha.

\- “Est-ce que ça va ? Il t’a vraiment poussée fort pour que tu pleures comme ça !”

\- “J’ai… je n’ai pas eu mal… Mais… mais les voix sont plus fortes quand j’ai pas M. Bulbe avec moi…”

\- “Les voix ??? De quoi tu parles ?”

\- “Blackberry dit que… c’est les voix dans l’au-delà…”

\- “L’eau de la… quoi ???”

\- “... Les voix des fantômes…”

\- “Oh ? Des fantômes ?? Comme Little Ghost, le familier de Ninja cookie ???”

\- “Ninja… qui ?”

Au moins une enfant dans toute l’école ne savait pas qui était Ninja, il semblerait. Et Apple était prête à tout lui expliquer !

Les adultes commencèrent à parler entre eux.

\- “ _... Ceci étant, je suis prêt à m’excuser auprès de ses parents après avoir expliqué ce qu’il a fait… Ils comprendront, je pense._ ”

\- “Bien.” L’œuf aillé était content de ne pas avoir à s’occuper de ce problème.

En parlant des figures parentales, la voix indignée d’une femme se fit entendre depuis le couloir où le gamin avait justement couru.

\- “QUI A FAIT PLEURER MON PETIT ANGE ?!”

Dino-sour et Nori firent la grimace.

\- “Oh non… Ne m’ dit pas qu’ c’en est une…”

\- “Si. On est mal barrés.”

Entre alors ce que nous allons appeler “la mère d'ayant droit”.

Tenant son fils par la main, elle se dirigea vers les deux jeune hommes, furieuse.

\- “Vous !” plus autoritaire était impossible, “Que c’est-il passé ?”

\- “Eh bien,” commença le cookie aux algues, “le fait est que votre fils a voulu voler la peluche de cette fille juste ici, et-”

\- “Je ne veux rien savoir de ça ! Pourquoi l’ai-je retrouvé en pleurs ?”

\- “J’allais y venir… C’est le familier de cette fille qui, en voulant la protéger, l’a aspergé de jus d’oignon.”

Onion Fish allait d’ailleurs s’excuser comme prévu, mais la mère exprima soudainement le plus profond mélange de dégoût et d’horreur en remarquant la présence du poisson.

\- “UN POISSON-OIGNON ?!” hurla-t-elle, “CE PETIT PARASITE EST UN FAMILIER ?! COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS LAISSER ICI UNE CRÉATURE QUI SE NOURRIT DE SENTIMENT NÉGATIFS !!!”

\- “ _Quoi ?! Mais qu’est-ce que vous-_ ”

\- “NE ME PARLE PAS, MONSTRE !”

Fish ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. C’était bien la première fois qu’ille avait à faire à une mégère pareille ! Dino-sour essaya de calmer le jeu.

\- “Je crois qu’il y a un malentendu, madame. Les poissons-oignon ne se nourrissent pas d’émotions négatives, mais, euh, bon, il est vrai qu’ils aiment, euh… nager dans des larmes ? Mais-”

\- “AH !” elle avait l’air triomphante, “Vous voyez ! C’est du pareil au même !”

\- “Même que la fille, elle pleure tout l’ temps !” s’exclama le gamin.

Une fois de plus, la mère fut indignée. Dino-Egg prit la défense de l’autre familier.

\- “Si vous pensez qu’ille nage dans les larmes de cette fille, le fait est que non. C’était vrai avant qu’ille ne devienne son familier. Depuis, ille ne peut plus le faire car ille ressent justement toute ses émotions négatives dont vous pensiez qu’ille se nourrissait. Le lien d'amitié qui les unit l’a rendu incapable de nager dedans car ça lui est devenu insupportable de le faire.”

\- “JE M’EN MOQUE DE CE QU’ILLE FAIT OU NON À CETTE FILLE ! CETTE CHOSE A ATTAQUÉ MON FILS POUR BAIGNER DANS SES LARMES À LUI !”

\- “Je viens juste de vous dire qu’ille voulait protéger son amie !” fit Nori, décontenancé.

\- “L’UN N'EMPÊCHE PAS L’AUTRE ! EN DÉDOMMAGEMENT, J’EXIGE QUE CETTE PETITE DONNE SA PELUCHE À MON FILS ! DE TOUTE FAÇON, UNE CHOUINEUSE COMME ELLE NE LA MÉRITE PAS !”

\- “Non !”

Apple et Green Apple Rabbit s'interposèrent entre la femme, qui était prête à s’approcher, et Onion, qui serrait son lapin en peluche très fort contre elle.

\- “Vous pouvez pas la lui prendre ! M. Bulbe la protège des méchants fantômes qu’elle entend !”

\- “Des fantômes ?” cette mère indigne éclata de rire, “Allons donc ! Quelle bêtise ! Les fantômes n'existent pas !”

\- “Permettez-moi de vous contredire…”

Tous se tournèrent vers l’entrée de la pièce. Une femme de chambre à l'aspect gothique venait d’arriver.

\- “Blackberry !”

La petite Onion décocha un sourire -toujours cependant accompagné de larmes- de soulagement, à l'arrivante. La mère d'ayant droit regarda hautainement Blackberry.

\- “Vous êtes sa mère ?”

\- “Une tutrice légale.”

Blackberry s'avança tranquillement avec à la fois une élégance certaine et une distinction un peu figée vers celle qu’elle pourrait aisément considérer comme sa fille. Elle lui sourit affectueusement.

\- “Ta journée s’est-elle bien passée ?”

La fillette se contenta d'acquiescer. De fait, rien de particulier n’était arrivé jusqu’à ce que ce garçon ne l’embête. La mère du dit garçon tenta de se plaindre à Blackberry pour ce qu’il s’était passé.

Bla bla bla, poisson parasite, bla bla bla, pourquoi pleure-t-elle tout le temps ? Bla bla bla, donnez-moi cette peluche !

Sans se tourner vers cette mégère, le cookie aux mûres dit simplement ceci :

\- “Madame, votre fils souffre-t-il de terreurs nocturnes dues à des pouvoirs psychiques trop grands pour son jeune âge ? Entend-il ou voit-il des entités que personne d’autre ne peut percevoir ? J’en doute fortement.”

De fait, la mère et son fils étaient très clairement des cookies communs, donc n’ayant que très peu de magie en eux, contrairement à Blackberry et Onion, dont le taux de magie les classait automatiquement comme épiques.

La mère d'ayant droit s’énerva de plus bel, disant que c’était de la discrimination !

\- “ _Madame_ …” le ton toujours neutre, mais pourtant plus sombre, “Votre fils n’a _rien_ à envier à cette petite… Mais vous ne voulez pas le comprendre… _n’est-ce pas ?_...”

Blackberry se tourna lentement, dévoilant un visage lugubre et menaçant.

\- “Cependant… je pourrais _aisément_ vous montrer ce que cela fait… _de ressentir la présence des morts._ ”

Une étrange aura entoura la femme de chambre, quatre formes éthérées semblant se manifester à ses côtés. La harpie se mit à hurler de terreur, entraînant sa progéniture -qui en fait trouvait l’événement plutôt cool- avec elle quand elle s’enfuit en courant.

\- “VOUS ENTENDREZ À NOUVEAU PARLER DE MOI !!!”

Ce fut la dernière chose que l’on entendit de sa part avant qu’une porte ne claquât violemment. Le cookie à la tignasse bleue éclata de rire si fort que sa voix résonnait comme sifflante.

\- “Pff- Hhh- ha ha ! La tête qu’elle tirait ! Oh, c’était magnifique ! H- h- h- !”

\- “Ah, c’était quelque chose !” fit Nori, un peu inquiet, “... J’espère que vous n’aurez pas d’ennuis avec elle, Mme. Blackberry.”

Elle secoua la tête.

\- “Je n’ai menacé de faire du mal, ni à elle, ni à son fils. Je l’ai menacée de lui ouvrir de force les yeux.”

\- “Oh, les gens comme elle préféreraient mourir plutôt que de voir que le monde ne tourne pas autour d’eux !”

\- “C’est exact.” fit-elle, en riant légèrement, “Un bien triste sort d’avoir l’âme si étriquée.”

Apple semblait émerveillée devant les petits fantômes autours de Blackberry, et voulait visiblement jouer avec eux. Mais la femme aux cheveux mauves devait amener Onion chez son esperologiste, un spécialiste en capacité psychiques qu’elle voyait tout les semaines pour l’aider à maîtriser ses pouvoirs.

La petite fille blonde était un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir jouer.

\- “A-... Apple ?” commença timidement Onion, “Hum… Est-ce que… tu voudrais venir jouer au manoir ce week-end ? Hein, Blackberry ? Elle peut venir, hein ?...”

\- “Je n’y vois aucun inconvénient, mais il faut que ses parents soit également d’accord.”

\- “Je demanderai à ma mère !” s’exclama Apple, “Et demain, je te dirai si elle est d’accord.”

Onion souriait.

Les deux enfants se dirent à demain et Blackberry allait raccompagner la petite et son familier hors de l’école. Mais la fillette au cheveux entre le rouge et le violet s’arrêta devant Nori. Elle leva doucement la tête.

\- “... Dis, Nori… Est-ce que tu sens que t’es pas seul même quand tu l’es ?”

Le cookie aux algues fut d’abord confus, mais...

\- “... Pourquoi ?”

Son ton révélait son inquiétude. La femme de chambre posa gentiment la main sur l’épaule de la petite.

\- “Ne t’en fais pas, Onion. L’esprit qui est avec lui n’est pas malveillant. Bien au contraire.”

Sur ce, ils sortirent, laissant les autres quelque peu surpris.

\- “Oh ! Nori !” dit tout d’un coup Apple, “Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? T’as un ange gardien !”

\- “Ah,” fit-il, embarrassé, “on dirait bien, oui.”

\- “C’est p’t’être un de tes ancêtres de l’Archipel !” ajouta Dino-sour, “Si c’est l’cas, y a aucun doute que tu pourras aller là-bas un jour, hé hé !”

\- “J’y compte bien de tout façon !”

Les deux adultes se mirent à rire.

Apple et son familier rejoignirent d'autres enfants pour jouer, puis Nori dit au cookie acidulé et à l’œuf aillé qu’il devait vite passer un coup de fils et qu’il revenait bientôt.

Il traversa un couloir pour aller dans les toilettes des hommes, se disant qu’il n’y aurait personne, et de fait, c’était bien le cas. Il resta juste dans un coin de la pièce, dans l’angle mort de la porte, réfléchissant à ce que Onion et Blackberry avaient dit.

Puis, il entendit un chuchotement.

\- “ _... C’est de moi dont elles parlaient, non ? Elles ont senti ma présence, n’est-ce pas ?_ ”

\- “Qui d’autre que toi, Little Ghost.”

Le familier spectral devint visible. Il était assis sur l’épaule de Nori et paraissait plus anxieux qu’il ne l’était d’habitude.

\- “ _Et si elles finissaient par se rendre compte que je suis ton familier ? Elles vont bien finir par faire tôt ou tard le lien entre toi et Ninja cookie, non ?_ ”

\- “Même si c’est le cas, je vois mal Mme. Backberry crier ce genre de choses sur tous les toits, et encore moins Onion. En plus, la petite n’avait jamais entendu parler de Ninja cookie avant qu’Apple ne lui raconte, donc…”

Il y eu un petit silence.

\- “Non, je ne pense pas qu’on ait à s'inquiéter d’elles. En plus… au moins, tu as reçu le plus beau des compliments avec ça.”

\- “ _A-Ah bon ?_ ”

\- “Oui. Tu n’as pas entendu Apple, après ?”

\- “ _... Oh !_ ”

Les petites joues ectoplasmiques devinrent rouges.

\- “ _Moi ? Un ange gardien ?_ ”

\- “Allons, Ghosty, je pense pas qu’il y aurait eu de Ninja cookie sans toi… Ou peut-être que si, mais ce ne serait pas pareil…”

Nori caressa la joue du petit fantôme.

\- “J'aurais pas tenu une semaine tout seul.”

Le fantôme devint d’autant plus rouge, ce qui amusa le cookie.

\- “ _... Merci, Nori._ ”

\- “Non, c’est moi qui te remercie.”

*

* *

*

Malins…

Ces deux cookies étaient malins, ça, l’Inspectrice Sugar coated ne pouvait pas le nier…

Entre ses mains, elle avait les rapports contenant toute les informations connues sur les “justiciers” Hero cookie et Ninja cookie. Dire que ces rapports étaient maigres s’avérait être un euphémisme, les deux tenant à peine sur une page chacun.

_**Nom** _ _: Hero cookie_

_**Identité secrète** _ _: Inconnue_

_**Genre** _ _: Masculin_

_**Parfum** _ _: Inconnu_

_**Classification magique** _ _: Inconnue_

_**Familier** _ _: Jellyco Cube_

_**Date d'apparition** _ _: In_ _connue_

_**Observations** _ _: Hero cookie porte une combinaison high-tech, équipée d’un jet-pack et d'un blaster intégré à chaque bras, en sirop de caramel, rendant impossible de déterminer s’il s’agit bien de son parfum ou d’un moyen de camoufler son vrai parfum. La combinaison semble également être alimenté par du minerai de menthe énergisante._

_Nos estimations indiquent qu’il pourrait avoir entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, et semble également avoir la masse musculaire d’une personne qui fait régulièrement de l’exercice environ une heure par jour. Bien que toute ses capacités de combat résultent de sa forme physique et sa combinaison, il est fort probable qu’il appartienne à la classification magique épique._

_Ses actions dénotent une personnalité sans peur et sans reproche, ainsi qu’une grande fierté de servir la Justice._

\- “ “Grand fierté de servir la Justice” ? Pff ! Il m’a plus l’air d’un prétentieux…”

_**Nom** _ _: Ninja cookie_

_**Identité secrète** _ _: Inconnue_

_**Genre** _ _: Masculin_

_**Parfum** _ _: Inconnu_

_**Classification magique** _ _: Rare_

_**Familier** _ _: Little Ghost_

_**Date d'apparition** _ _: In_ _connue_

_**Observations** _ _: Ninja cookie correspond tout à fait à l’image traditionnelle du shinobi. Tenu bleu, visage masqué - révélant cependant des yeux verts, petit gabarit, grande agilité et adaptabilité. Son arme de prédilection est le shuriken, dont il semble pouvoir en lancer une dizaine d’un coup grâce à ses capacités magiques. Toujours grâce aux dites capacités, il est également capable de faire plusieurs bond dans les airs, et il est impossible de déterminer son parfum. Compte tenu de sa fréquente utilisation de la magie, il était facile de déterminer grâce à un auragramme qu’il appartient à la classification magique rare._

_Nos estimation indiquent qu’il pourrait avoir entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans._

_Ses actions dénotent l’attitude typique du shinobi traditionnel, à savoir de ne pas laisser de traces indiquant qu’il est responsable de telle ou telle actions. Bien que sa récente association avec Hero cookie l’ait fait quelque peu dévier de cette voie, il fait de son mieux pour ne pas attirer l’attention sur lui, même si cela veut dire que son collègue pourrait en retirer tout le crédit._

\- “Hmpf ! Fausse modestie…”

Sugar coated flanqua les deux rapports sur son bureau et prit une gorgée d’un café plus noir que la nuit. L'amertume du breuvage, pour certaines raisons, paraissait pouvoir calmer ses nerfs.

Reposant la tasse sur le bureau, elle soupira. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ces andouilles se mêlent de cette affaire ? Ça ne faisait que compliquer encore plus la tâche ! Si au moins elle et les autres policiers pouvaient savoir qui ils sont et s’ils sont réellement de leur côté...

La porte de son bureau s’ouvrit. Elle allait protester quand elle se rendit compte qu’il s’agissait simplement de son familier, Handcuff Scorpion. Il tenait délicatement des papiers entre ses pinces.

\- “J’ai trouvé les rapports des précédents vols commis par Chili pepper cookie et Bad Pepper avant l’affaire de la bijouterie. Moi et le Brigadier Cop y avons jeté un œil, et malheureusement, il semblerait que leur modus operandi ait changé depuis qu’ils ont quitter Du-”

\- “Ça, je n’en doute aucunement.” répondit-elle du tac au tac, “Cependant, je suis sûre que nous pourrons trouver un lien entre leur schéma actuel et le précédent. Et dès que nous l’aurons trouvé, nous pourrons les piéger comme des rats. Pose les donc ici.”

Scorpion posa les rapports sur un coin du bureau, notant au passage ceux sur les justiciers, complètement de travers comparés à tous les autres objets bien ordonnés sur la surface plane.

\- “Rien d’utile, n’est-ce pas ?”

\- “Absolument rien.”

\- “Bah, je doute que ce soit vraiment nécessaire d’en savoir plus à leurs sujet de toute manière.”

\- “Ils ont essayé d’appréhender les voleurs. De part ce fait, ils sont dorénavant mêlés à l’affaire.”

\- “Peut-être, mais ils n’ont jamais interféré avec nous, bien au contraire.”

\- “Je ne leurs fais pas confiance…”

\- “Comme avec beaucoup d’autre gens, toi inclus.”

Elle ne répondit pas à cela, reprenant juste un peu de son café. Le familier changea de sujet.

\- “Au fait, dans les papiers que j’ai apportés, il y a également le signalement d’une disparition.”

Le cookie leva la tête, le regardant avec une certaine appréhension.

\- “Un autre familier ?”

\- “Malheureusement.”

Elle abattit son poing sur le meuble en bois.

\- “Bon sang, ça va faire trois semaines qu’ils disparaissent en masse comme ça ! Qui peut bien faire ça ?!”

Elle fouilla ensuite la pile de paperasses, en tira le signalement et le lut attentivement. Elle fit la grimace tout du long en constatant les points commun entre le porté disparu et toutes les autres victimes des petnappings récents.

Tous ces familiers en questions étaient des objets ou en partie objet. Jamais entièrement animal dans les cas où le familier avait de tels traits. Ces familiers-là avaient également la capacité de parler, et le plus grand nombre d’entre eux étaient de classe épique. Quelques uns étaient classés rares, mais aucun classés communs parmi les victimes.

Dès que ces liens entre les familiers disparus avaient été établis, la motivation du ou des petnappers n’était que trop claire aux yeux des forces de l’ordre…

\- “Les sal**ds…” elle rangea le papier dans le dossier de l'affaire, “Il faut à tout prix que l’on trouve les responsables avant que l’on ne découvre le cadavre d’un des ces familiers !”

\- “... Oui…”

Il fut impossible pour Sugar coated de ne pas remarquer le ton concerné qu’avait pris Handcuff Scorpion. Celui-ci regardait le sol, plongé dans des pensés visiblement très désagréables.

D’ordinaire, Sugar coated était une personne au cœur de glace. Mais pour Scorpion, qui était le seul qu’elle pouvait réellement appeler un ami, cette glace fondait comme neige au soleil. Le vrai problème qui se posait quand elle voulait exprimer de la gentillesse, c’était qu’elle ne savait jamais comment s’y prendre…

\- “... Scorpion ?... Il me semble que tu es… inquiet…”

\- “... Ne l’es-tu pas aussi ?...”

Le fait est que Scorpion lui-même pouvait devenir une cible… Tous deux le savaient.

\- “... Si.”

Elle lui fit signe de venir près d’elle. Elle le prit ensuite gentiment dans ses bras et lui caressa affectueusement la tête. Elle avait toujours l’impression de mal s’y prendre quand elle était ainsi avec son familier, mais c’était le mieux qu’elle pût faire. En réalité, elle n’avait pas à s’inquiéter à ce sujet, car Scorpion appréciait grandement ses simples gestes de tendresse.

Ce petit moment de calme fut soudainement interrompu par le brigadier Cop cookie qui ouvrit la porte du bureau en grand.

\- “Mes plus sincères excuses pour entrer sans prévenir, Inspectrice, mais il se trouve qu’un des familiers disparus a été retrouvé, et lui et son amie cookie viennent d’arriver pour témoigner !”

\- “C’est une blague ?” fit l’inspectrice, ébaubie.

\- “Je n'oserais pas, madame !”

Sugar coated laissa Scorpion flotter hors de ses bras avant de prendre le dossier de l’affaire.

\- “Faites les donc entrer.”

Cop cookie laissa passer la victime, une toupie cubique en bois, et son amie qui imprégna la pièce d’une douce odeur de vanille et de bougie. De fait, sur la tête de cette jeune femme se trouvait une bougie qui ne pouvait s’éteindre et dont la cire fondue formait sa chevelure.

L'inspectrice les invita à s'asseoir sur une des chaises devant son bureau, et prit les informations concernant la victime dans le dossier.

_**Nom** _ _: Spinning Top_

_**Genre** _ _: Masculin_

_**Date d'éveil** _ _: 17/12/2966_

_**Classification magique** _ _: Épique_

_**Cookie** _ _: Candle cookie_

_**Disparu le** _ _: 24/10/2986_

Le reste du rapport indiquait qu’il était l’un des tout premiers à disparaître, quand il était impossible de savoir que cette enquête deviendrait une affaire d'enlèvement en série. Son retour pouvait être bon signe : quoi qu’ils leur faisaient, leur ravisseurs ne semblaient pas vouloir tuer les familiers. Mais même avec ça, si le motif des ravisseurs s'avérait être celui que la police suspectait, cela risquait malgré tout d'arriver par accident…

\- “Bien,” elle sortit un magnétophone d’un tiroir, “Brigadier, vous pouvez rester si vous le désirez, mais veuillez fermer la porte.”

Il obéit, restant dans la pièce mais dos à la porte. Sugar posa le magnétophone et l’alluma.

\- “M. Spinning Top, Melle. Candle, je tiens tout d’abord à vous remercier d’être venus. Je peux imaginer que les événements de ces dernières semaines ont été éprouvants pour vous deux. Je vais donc commencer par cette simple question : quand et comment vous êtes-vous échappé, M. Spinning Top ?”

\- “Je…” commença le familier, “On ne peut pas dire que je me sois échappé, madame… Je crois plutôt que j’ai été relâché…”

\- “Je l’ai retrouvé inconscient sur le pas de ma porte tout juste hier, Inspectrice.” ajouta le cookie vanillé, “Il n’était pas blessé, mais quand il s’est réveillé, il était très, très fatigué… comme si on lui avait pompé toute son énergie.”

\- “Hmm… Je vois. Pouvez-vous nous décrire ce à quoi ressemble votre ou vos ravisseurs ?”

\- “Il est-... Il-...”

Étrangement, la toupie avait des difficultés à parler. L’inspectrice tenta de l’aider.

\- “ “Il” ? Il s’agit donc d’un homme, nous somme bien d’accord ?”

\- “Ou- Oui.”

\- “Un cookie, n’est-ce pas ?

\- “Oui.”

\- “Quel âge à peu près ?”

\- “Je-... Il…”

Encore une fois, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir pour une raison obscure… Elle pensait savoir ce qui clochait.

\- “... Diriez-vous, la trentaine ?”

\- “Non.”

\- “Dans ce cas, plus ou moins ?”

\- “Plus.”

\- “La cinquantaine ?”

\- “Moins.”

\- “... Un homme d’une quarantaine d'années, donc… Pouvez-vous le répéter ?”

\- “P- Pardon ?”

\- “Essayez de répéter que le ravisseur est un homme d’environ quarante ans.”

\- “Le-... Mon-... C’est un-...”

Elle lui fit signe d’un geste d’arrêter.

\- “M. Spinning Top, j’ai bien peur qu’il vous ai jeté un sort qui vous empêche de parler de lui, et possiblement aussi de ce qui à dû se passer quand vous étiez là bas. Vous souvenez vous de ce qu’il vous a fait ?”

\- “... Oui…”

\- “Pouvez-vous essayer d’en parler ? C’est à titre de vérification, si vous ne vous sentez pas encore prêt à raconter ce qu’il a pu vous faire subir-”

\- “Madame, je **veux** et j’ai **besoin** de parler de ce qu’il s’est passé… Mais… je crois que vous avez raison… Je ne peux pas parler…”

Spinning Top était au bord des larmes et Candle cookie essaya de le consoler. Sugar coated regarda Handcuff Scorpion. Elle allait être obligée de lui demander directement si la théorie qu’elle et son équipe avait au sujet de cette affaire était la bonne, mais désirait malgré tout avoir l’avis de son ami. À contre cœur, ce dernier lui fit un signe approbateur de la tête. Revenant à la victime, elle pris une profonde inspiration.

\- “M. Spinning Top… Vous a-t-il extrait de la magie ?”

Les larmes coulèrent sur les gravures du familier en bois.

\- “... Oui… Oui, c’est ce qu’il a fait !...”

Candle cookie serra son pauvre ami dans ses bras. Elle s’attendait à ce qu’une chose horrible fût arrivée, mais pas à un tel degré !

L’inspectrice soupira.

\- “Si vous le désirez, nous pouvons remettre votre témoignage à plus tard…”

*

* *

*

\- “Oh ! Cinnamon cookie ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez ici.”

Chili pe-, non, pardon, _Piri-piri_ pepper venait d’arriver en face du _Moulin à Poivre_ qui allait bientôt ouvrir quand elle trouva le magicien non loin de l’entrée de l’établissement. Ille se contenta de lui sourire.

\- “Je t’en prie, appelle-moi juste Cinnamon. Suis-moi.”

Elle fut un peu confuse en voyant qu’ille se dirigeait vers l’arrière de la bâtisse.

\- “Mais… l’entrée est-”

\- “Tu es une amie. Je t’invite.”

Elle comprit alors qu’ille comptait la faire passer par l’entrée des artistes. Elle le suivit donc. Au passage, le fait qu’ille l'eût qualifiée d’amie la surprit un peu, bien qu’elle en souriât intérieurement.

\- “Es-tu bien sûr que ça ne te pose pas de problème ?”

Cinnamon vint lui chuchoter à l’oreille.

\- “ _Ça me poserait plus de problèmes de savoir que tu aurais payé avec de la fausse monnaie._ ”

\- “ _Hein ?_ ” fit-elle, surprise, “ _Mais comment- ?_ ”

\- “ _J’ai entendu ce matin qu’ils avaient retrouvé de fausses pièces d’or dans la recette d’hier soir. J’en ai conclu que ça n’aurait pu être que vous deux._ ”

Voilà qui était embarrassant pour la fille épicée… De son côté, Bad Pepper aurait tellement eu envie de lui répondre “touché, Frisette !” mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre en mode sac-à-main.

Une fois qu'ils furent entrés, les yeux des quelques artistes et autres employés qui passaient par là se tournèrent vers eux. Certains furent étonnés, d’autres eurent un léger sourire. C’était une première ! Personne n’avait jamais vu Cinnamon cookie avec une “invitée” auparavant. Ce n’était pas son style.

L'illusionniste sentait qu’ils allaient le charrier pendant toute la soirée à ce sujet…

\- “Je vais t'accompagner jusqu’à la salle pour que tu puisses prendre place.”

\- “Han, j’aimerais bien rester un peu avec toi !” elle lui enlaça le bras, “Eh puis le spectacle ne vas pas commencer avant un moment, non ?”

Ille fut gêné par son geste, mais… pas autant qu’ille l’avait pu être hier quand elle avait fait la même chose.

\- “Bon,” soupira-t-ille, avec un petit sourire, “si c’est ce que tu veux. Il faut que j’aille chercher Bunny, il est dans notre loge.”

\- “Très bien, je te suis.”

Ils n’eurent qu'à prendre le couloir sur leur droite pour atteindre les loges. Devant la porte, ils entendirent une voix féminine que Cinnamon reconnut comme appartenant à Snip-Snip. En entrant, ils virent qu’elle discutait avec Bunny, mais elle s’arrêta à leur apparition.

\- “Oh, Cinnamon !” fit la paire de ciseaux, “Justement je parlais de-”

Elle remarqua ensuite la jeune femme à côté d’ille.

\- “Oh ? Bonjour ! Seriez-vous la Piri-piri pepper dont Cinnamon a parlé ?”

\- “Eh bien, oui, c’est bien moi.” gloussa-t-elle avant de se tourner ver le magicien, “Alors, tu as parlé de moi, hein ?”

\- “Il fallait bien que j'explique à tout le monde ce qu’il c’est passé hier avec Eggs benedict.”

\- “Vraiment désolée pour ce qu’il s’est passé, d’ailleurs.” ajouta la familière, “Cet homme se croit vraiment tout permis !”

Chili réfléchit un instant.

\- “Il a donc fait ça à d’autres ? Si c’est le cas, vous ne pouvez pas juste le bannir du cabaret ?”

\- “Oh, croyez-moi, mademoiselle, on y a souvent songé, mais le patron dit que ce serait désastreux de bannir un client des plus fortunés et influents… Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, n’est-ce pas ?”

Il pourrait aisément salir la réputation du _Moulin à Poivre_ …

\- “... Oui, je vois…”

\- “Et encore, on a de la chance ! Le patron lui a bien fait comprendre qu’il y a des choses qu’on ne peut pas tolérer et, étonnamment, Benedict semble se contenter de ces avertissements.”

\- “Ou en tout cas,” commenta Cinnamon, “il fait tout comme. Enfin, assez parlé de lui, ça me rend malade. Bunny, il faut qu’on se prépare pour tout à l’heure.”

Le lapin acquiesça et vint rejoindre son cookie, ce dernier prenant quelques affaires avec ille avant de se rediriger vers la porte. Les cookies et les familier sortirent de la loge et se dirigèrent vers le foyer au sous-sol. Cinnamon se tourna vers Snip-Snip.

\- “Au fait, tu ne voulais pas me dire quelque chose tout à l’heure ?”

\- “Ah oui ! C’est au sujet de ton costume. Il y a eu un petit problème et on aura encore besoin de toi pour ajuster.”

\- “Je vois, ok.”

\- “Costume ?” Demanda Chili.

\- “Oui, c’est pour le nouveau numéro de samedi-”

En se tournant vers la fille pimentée pour lui parler, Cinnamon remarqua que quelque chose manquait.

\- “... Piri, où est ton sac ?”

\- “Oh, je l’ai laissé dans ta loge. Ça ne te dérange pas au moins ?”

Oui, ça le dérangeait car ce “sac” pouvait aller où il voulait maintenant ! Aucun des deux n’avait abandonné l’idée d’avoir la canne de Pepper candy cookie.

Le magicien ne dit rien car cela eût paru suspect, non seulement pour ille, mais pour Chili et Bad Pepper aussi. Loin l’idée de les aider, mais ille ne voulait pas non plus qu’ils se fissent prendre…

Donc, maintenant que le familier piment était seul dans la loge et libre de la fausse lanière, il trouva un moyen de se glisser dans les conduits d'aération. Le plan était de rejoindre le bureau du gérant du cabaret, en espérant pouvoir apprendre où la canne se trouvait. Pour y arriver, deux options : soit fouiller le bureau si personne ne s'y trouvait, soit écouter d'éventuelles conversations au sujet de l’artefact.

Les sons provenant de la salle de spectacle faisaient écho dans les conduits alors que Bad Pepper montait jusqu’au premier étage. La plus part des bouches d’aération menaient à la dite salle, puis, progressant plus loin dans les conduits, il trouva la régie. Il en conclut qu’il n’était plus très loin du bureau et trouva celui-ci rapidement.

Le bureau était vide : c’était le moment où jamais pour fouiller !

Il sortit du conduit. Pas de caméras de surveillance non-plus semblait-il… Déjà, les chances que la canne fût bien cachée ici en étaient encore plus réduite qu’auparavant. Il souleva malgré tout les quelques tableaux et autres cadres accrochés aux murs pour voir s’il n’y avait pas de coffre-forts derrière, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Il tenta de regarder dans les tiroirs et autres compartiments des meubles, mais il n’y avait que de la paperasse ou d’autres choses qui n’étaient ni important, ni de valeur.

Il réfléchit un moment… Il y avait peu de chance qu’il y eût des indications écrites sur un papier au sujet de la canne, ça serait trop stupide de faire cela… En revanche, un des objets insignifiants de la pièce ouvrait peut-être un compartiment secret ? Peut-être pas non plus, mais c’était plus probable que de noter des informations d’une telle importance sur une feuille volante !

Il vérifia tout d’abord son hypothèse avec une statuette sur le bureau : rien ne se passa. Il entendit alors du bruit à l’extérieur de la pièce.

En moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour dire “ni vu, ni connu”, Bad Pepper retourna dans le conduit d’aération et referma derrière lui, attendant maintenant de voir qui était entrain d'entrer. Ce n’était pas le gérant du _Moulin à Poivre,_ mais visiblement un des agents de sécurité. Peut-être faisait-il simplement une ronde ?

Faux. L’agent souleva la même statuette pour regarder sous son socle. Il hocha faiblement de la tête avant de la remettre en place et de repartir.

Intrigué, Bad Pepper ressortit du conduit pour vérifier lui-même le socle. Il y avait le même genre de petite roulette chiffrée que l’on rencontrait sur certains cadenas. Le numéro en quatre chiffres qu’indiquaient ces roulettes était 0529. C’était probablement un code et il n’avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire. L’agent, en revanche, le savait parfaitement… Le familier prit le risque de suivre le cookie en costume-cravate noir, faisant de son mieux pour n’être vu par personne en arpentant les couloirs.

Il le suivit jusqu’au sous-sol, et l’agent passa la porte d’une loge. Bad Pepper se dépêcha de trouver une bouche d’aération pour savoir ce qu’il allait faire. Non sans mal, il put se faufiler juste à temps pour voir et entendre l’essentiel de la discussion entre l’agent et un artiste qui se préparait encore.

\- “Elle est bien là.” affirma l’agent, regardant dans un boîtier.

\- “Bien sûr !” dit l’artiste, tout en faisant des étirements, “C’est bien ce que j’ai dit. Personne n’est venu me déranger de tout le début de la soirée, donc…”

\- “Je ne faisais qu'appliquer le protocole.”

\- “Je sais, je sais ! Aucun problème. Je comprends parfaitement.”

\- “Bon. Je vais rester à surveiller dans le couloir. S’il y a un problème, avertis-moi tout de suite.”

\- “Oh, de tout façon, il faut que j'y aille ! Je suis l’premier à passer sur scène.”

\- “Ah, très bien.”

L'agent avait déjà refermé le boîtier quand il avait dit cette dernière phrase. Il le glissa sous la console dont le dessous était caché par une nappe touchant presque le sol. Les deux cookies sortirent ensuite de la loge, laissant la voie libre pour le voleur dont ils ne suspectaient pas la présence.

Le plus silencieusement possible, Bad Pepper ouvrit la grille d’aération et se glissa hors du conduit. Il alla directement chercher le boîtier sous la console et l’ouvrit.

La canne était là.

Raffinée et étincelante.

Tout particulièrement le joyau qui formait le pommeau.

Et c’était surtout ça qui les intéressaient lui et sa coéquipière !

Il tenta d’arracher le joyau de la canne, mais il s’arrêta… quelque chose clochait avec ce joyau… Le piment regarda donc la pierre présumée précieuse de plus près…

\- “ _Oh, non d’un- !_ ” marmona-t-il entre ses dents, “ _C’est pas un diamant, c’est un p*t**n de cristal de sucre blanc solide !_ ”

C’est alors que la porte de la loge s’ouvrit.

\- “Oui,” l’artiste parlait à l’agent, “j’ai oublié de prendre-”

Quoi qu’eut voulu prendre l’artiste, il ne s’attendait pas à prendre un voleur sur le fait ! Il hurla :

\- “LA CANNE ! LE FAMILIER DE CHILI PEPPER COOKIE EST ICI ET IL TIENT LA CANNE !”

Bad Pepper lâcha ladite canne et se précipita vers le conduit d’aération avant que l’agent de sécurité ne l'appréhendât.

\- “Dommage, _boludos_ ! C’est pas ce soir qu’ vous aurez Bad Pepper ! Gah ha ha ha !”

L’agent se retint de jurer et prit son talkie-walkie, pour alerter ses collègues.

Ils cherchèrent partout dans l'établissement, envoyant même des familiers fouiller les conduits d'aération, mais personne ne parvint à trouver le voleur. C'est comme s'il avait disparu. La police arriva également sur les lieux pour enquêter : malgré l'absence de vol, il y avait tout de même eu tentative.

Les artistes étaient tous dans le foyer, attendant de savoir ce qui allait se passer.

\- “Vous croyez vraiment que Chili pepper cookie est dans le bâtiment ?” demanda un danseur.

\- “Y'a aucun doute !” répondit un acrobate, “Elle et son familier travaillent toujours en duo.”

En parlant de Chili, elle était collée à Cinnamon, feignant la peur.

\- “Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû laisser mon sac dans ta loge... Le familier fouillait une loge, non ? Et si mon sac n'était plus là ?”

\- “Ne t'inquiètes pas, Piri...” ce jeu n'amusait pas le magicien, “Il cherchait un objet bien précis... Il ne serait pas allé fouiller dans un sac-à-main...”

Cinnamon faisait toujours semblant pour elle, mais ille aurait vraiment préférer que rien de tout ça n'arrivât en premier lieu. Non seulement ille s'en voulait d'avoir laisser les deux brigands faire leurs magouilles sans rien dire, mais ille s'en voulait surtout de les avoir... Non, c'est elle en particulier qu'ille avait invitée à revenir... Non, non, non, ces deux là seraient revenus de toute façon, avec ou sans son intervention.

Mais... ille aurait juste pu ignorer Chili... Non ?...

…

Non.

Cinnamon ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais le fait est que non, ille ne pouvait pas ignorer la voleuse. Ille l'avait admis le premier : c'était stupide de lui faire confiance.

C'était stupide de lui trouver un quelconque charme... Le déguisement qu'elle portait devait en être la cause. La première fois qu'ille l'avait vue, il n'y avait rien de tout ça.

C'était forcément ça le problème.

\- “Hé ! Cinny-boy ! À quoi tu penses, p'tit gars ? T'es pâle comme un linge !”

Comme à l’accoutumé, Fusilli cookie ne relevait que ce que tout le monde pouvait voir mais ne disait pas. Cinnamon leva la tête vers l’humoriste.

\- “Ah ? Euh... Non, rien, je... Je sais pas, je me sens un peu nauséeux, mais ça devrait passer, je pense...”

\- “Oh... Je vois. J'espère que t'as pas attrapé l' même truc que Taffy : Snip-Snip m'a dit qu' c'était moche.”

\- “Ouais, c'est aussi ce qu'elle m'a dit.”

\- “Taffy ?” demanda _Piri_.

\- “Un des costumiers. Il est malade depuis lundi.”

\- “Et faut bien dire qu'il l'est salement !” ajouta Fusilli, “Ça lui est tombé d'un coup, comme ça ! Je jure qu'on se serait pas douté qu'ça arrive vu la forme qu'il avait dimanche.”

\- “C'est peut-être justement parce qu'il s'est donné au maximum qu'il est ensuite tombé malade.”

\- “Hmm... Pas faux.”

Au beau milieux du calme relatif, la forte voix d'un des policiers tonitruait depuis l'un des couloirs.

\- “COMMENT ÇA IL A PU S'ÉCHAPPER HORS DU BÂTIMENT ?!”

\- “C- c- c'est ce que j'viens de dire !” répondit la voix bégayante de Snip-Snip, “Il-il-il s'est éch-ch-chapé par un c-c-c-c-onduit qui m-m-menait vers l'ext-t-térieur ! C-c-c-cinnamon Bunny a-a-a-a essayé d-d-d-de l'avoir, mais m-m-m-m-m-”

\- “Cela suffit.” interrompit une policière à la voix froide, “Brigadier, allez tout de suite rejoindre les officiers à l'extérieur et faites en sorte de fouiller le secteur au peigne fin.”

\- “Bien, Inspectrice !”

On entendit des bruits de pas s'éloigner. L'inspectrice s'adressa de nouveau aux familiers :

\- “Avez-vous autre chose à signaler ?”

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis des bruits de pas qui, cette fois-ci, se rapprochèrent du foyer.

Sugar coated cookie entra dans la pièce. Elle balaya du regard les employés du cabaret, semblant chercher une personne bien précise dans la foule.

\- “Il m'avait semblé comprendre que M. Spangle Salt Shaker était supposé être ici. Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire où il est ?”

L'artiste à qui appartenait la loge -maintenant scène du crime- répondit :

\- “Il est certainement parti voir si la canne est bel et bien intacte.”

\- “Il me semblait pourtant lui avoir dit de ne pas s'en approcher.” fit-elle, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- “… Vous savez, avec ce cabaret, c'est tout ce qui lui reste de M. Pepper candy... Vous pouvez comprendre qu'il y tienne autant que ça, n'est-ce pas ?...”

L'inspectrice fixa l'artiste pendant un moment, sans rien dire, avant de faiblement incliner la tête, comme si elle allait acquiescer, mais se retenait de le faire. Elle allait repartir quand elle remarqua la jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante. Cette dernière fit l'idiote en se retournant pour voir si il n'y avait personne derrière elle.

Sugar coated s'avança vers elle.

\- “Qui-êtes vous ? Vous n'êtes clairement pas une des employées.”

\- “Hum... non, en effet. J'ai été invitée par mon ami.”

Encore une fois, la fille épicée tenait le bras du magicien qui se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- “Si vous êtes une cliente, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans la salle de spectacle ?”

\- “Je voulais juste rester un peu avec ille avant que le spectacle ne commence. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça, si ?”

Le regard de glace s'assombrit.

\- “Dégagez cette mèche de cheveux de votre visage. Maintenant.”

Contre toute attente de la part de Cinnamon, c'est ce que fit Chili. Elle releva la mèche, montrant la partie droite de son visage.

Aucune cicatrice au-dessus de l’œil orangé.

L'expression de l'inspectrice redevint neutre.

\- “Quel est votre nom ?”

\- “Piri-piri pepper cookie.”

Sugar coated ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de lui ordonner de rejoindre la salle de spectacle le plus tôt possible avant de partir. Dès qu'elle eut tourné le dos, certains employés se dirent des messes basses au sujet de sa froideur. Une impression qu'elle laissait à beaucoup de gens.

\- “Bon...” soupira celle qui se faisait appeler Piri, “Je suppose que je devrait l'écouter. Je suis désolée, Cinnamon.”

Ille la regarda tristement avec un faible sourire forcé.

\- “Tu n'as pas à l'être... Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ? J'ai... Il faudrait aussi que je te parle de quelque chose...”

Elle fut quelque peu surprise. Mais dans le fond, elle devait également lui parler...

\- “Très bien.”

Les deux cookies quittèrent alors le foyer pour remonter vers la salle. Les couloirs étaient presque désert, mais Chili décida de murmurer, restant au plus près de Cinnamon.

\- “ _Alors ? Qu'il y a-t-il ? C'est... C'est à cause de tout ce bazar, hein ?..._ ”

\- “ _Ouais... Entre autre... Je peux juste te poser une question, avant ?_ ”

\- “ _La cicatrice, c'est ça ? Je l'ai maquillée avant que la police n'arrive._ ”

\- “ _Oh..._ ”

Ille allait demander avec quoi, car elle ne semblait pas pouvoir transporter du maquillage avec elle, mais ayant ille-même ses tours de magie, ille se disait qu'elle devait avoir ses propres tours de pickpocket.

\- “ _Tu t'adaptes rapidement à toute les situations, on dirait..._ ”

\- “ _Pas toutes, crois moi. En fait... si j'avais pu, j'aurais préféré que tu ne sois pas mêlé à ça..._ ”

Elle avait évité son regard en disant cela, cependant elle lui jeta un coup d’œil timide pendant une seconde avant de terminer le fond de sa pensée.

\- “ _Désolée... Vraiment..._ ”

L'était-elle vraiment ? Le magicien voulait le croire, mais...

C'est de Chili pepper cookie dont on parlait.

\- “ _... Moi aussi, je suis désolé. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je..._ ”

Ille trouvait des difficultés à formuler ses idées.

\- “ _Écoutes, je ne sais pas comment réagir avec toi... Soit je suis un parfait abruti, soit c'est toi qui me rends confus comme ça, ou les deux pour ce que je sais. Alors... encore désolé, mais si tu viens à nouveau demain... Il vaudrait mieux que ce ne soit plus mon problème._ ”

\- “ _Je pourrai pas revenir demain de toute façon._ ”

\- “ _Pourquoi ?_ ”

Il y avait eu une teinte de déception mêlée à la surprise dans sa voix. Ne remarquant même pas ce détail, la voleuse se contenta de rire.

\- “ _J'ai donné mon “nom” à Sugar coated cookie. Elle me suspectait clairement, donc elle_ _ **va**_ _vérifier si il y a bien une Piri-piri pepper cookie qui me ressemble dans la base de données de la police. Elle n'en trouvera aucune et demandera à ce que le bâtiment soit placé sous surveillance. Donc si je me repointe telle que je suis..._ ”

\- “ _Ah... Bien sûr._ ”

Un problème en moins, il semblerait.

Quoi que Cinnamon aurait malgré tout besoin de demander à quelqu'un d'autre de venir le chercher demain soir...

Le reste de la soirée fut bien plus tranquille, le spectacle se passant comme prévu, même avec la présence de la police, qui ne restait que par précaution. Notre voleuse avait bien sûr peur que, peut-être, l'inspectrice aurait appelé le commissariat pour demander à un collègue de vérifier l'identité de Piri-piri pepper pour elle. Non seulement ça, mais elle s'inquiétait aussi pour Bad Pepper : d'habitude, ils ne se retrouvaient jamais séparés comme ça. Oh, il était débrouillard, et elle le savait parfaitement ! Mais tout de même...

Au moins, le spectacle lui changea un peu les idées. Sans surprise, il s'agissait des même que la veille. Quand celui de Cinnamon arriva, Chili avait le sentiment qu'ille y mettait encore plus d'énergie que la dernière fois.

Comment faisait-ille de pareil tours ?... Ce serait génial qu'ille lui montrât comment faire-

Non, Chili secoua cette idée hors de sa tête. Elle n'allait pas encore le mêler à ses affaires, que ce soit de près ou de loin !

Cinnamon tenait le paquet de cartes de couleur mauve, comme la veille, et elles s'envolèrent de ses mains, atterrissant un peu partout dans la salle. L'une d'elles finit sur la table à laquelle Chili était assise, chose qu'elle n'aurait penser se reproduire. C'était une dame de carreau. Cela la fit rire : une figure féminine associée à ce qui a la forme d'un diamant ? Cela pouvait très bien être elle. Elle prit la carte en main, souriante. L'avait-ille fait exprès ? En la retournant, elle fut d'autant plus surprise : un message était noté sur le dos.

_Bunny sait où est ton familier._

C'est pas vrai... ille l' **a** fait exprès !... Ce petit magicien était vraiment malin.

Un peu plus tard, alors que le numéro suivant avait commencé, Cinnamon rejoignit Chili dans la salle.

\- “Je peux m'asseoir ?”

\- “Bien sûr.”

Ille s'assit, quelque peu fébrile, pour certaines raisons. Ille commença, à voix basse.

\- “ _Bon, tu as vu la carte, n'est ce pas ?_ ”

\- “ _Difficile de la louper. Tu es habile._ ”

\- “ _Hum... merci._ ” fit-ille, toussotant.

\- “ _Donc, ton lapin sait où Bad est parti, hein ? Est-ce que tu pourrais donner des précisions ?_ ”

\- “ _D'après ce que j'ai compris, lorsqu'il était dans les conduits d'aération avec les autres familiers pour le chercher, il a... “manqué son coup” en l'attaquant. Ce qui a ouvert une issue vers l'extérieur._ ”

Elle hocha lentement la tête, un sourire en coin se dessinant sur son visage en comprenant que Cinnamon Bunny avait aidé Bad Pepper à s'échaper.

\- “ _Pour une forte tête, il est malin._ ”

\- “ _Je suis surtout surpris qu'il ait fait ça vu qu'ils... ne s’apprécient pas trop, mais, ouais. Il l'est quand il veut. Mais ce n'est pas tout : Bad lui aurait dit qu'il compte, euh... revenir déguisé, apparemment ?_ ”

\- “ _Déguisé ?_ ” elle fronça les sourcils, “ _Je vois mal comment il compte faire ça... J'veux dire, techniquement, il l'était déjà avec moi, mais tout seul ?..._ ”

Cinnamon remarqua un serveur qui se dirigeait vers eux, probablement pour servir d’autres clients, non loin, et changea de conversation tout en arrêtant de chuchoter.

\- “Autrement, Piri, que comptes-tu faire une fois chez toi ?”

Le magicien avait visiblement bien fait, ille aurait juré que le serveur venait de leur jeter un coup d'œil.

\- “Oh, euh, eh bien...” tenta-t-elle, comprenant ce qu'ille faisait, “Je vais... probablement... hum...”

Non, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que les gosses de riches font de nos jours ?

\- “... Euh, rien, probablement juste aller me coucher ? Ah ha ha...”

\- “Ah, euh, oui, j'imagine que la soirée est déjà assez longue pour toi, alors, euh... Eh hé hé hé...”

Et juste comme ça, ils étaient en train de rire nerveusement. Cinnamon se dit qu'ille aurait mieux fait de choisir un autre sujet. Heureusement, Chili, elle, avait une autre idée.

\- “Dis-moi, qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à devenir magicien ?”

\- “Oh... Eh bien... Déjà tout petit je regardais des numéros d’illusionnisme à la télé. Et Pepper candy cookie était mon idole. J'en revenais pas du fait que ce n'était pas... de la **vrai** magie... N'importe qui peut devenir un magicien du moment qu'il a les techniques. Et ça, je trouvais fascinant.”

Ille fit une pause pour observer un peu la salle.

\- “Jamais je n'aurais cru que je serais un jour ici, au _Moulin à Poivre_.”

Chili le regarda, arborant sourire... mais ce sourire était triste.

\- “Je comprends ce que tu ressens... Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre compte tenu... de ce que je fais... Mais... j'ai aussi une idole... même si... il aurait aimé que je ne suive pas la même route que lui... il me l'a dit des tas et des tas de fois... Et pourtant, me voilà. Enfin...”

Elle fixa ses mains, posées sur la table.

\- “Au moins... ça le rassure de savoir que je n'ai jamais... que je ne suis pas arrivée à un stade où... où je fais réellement du mal au gens... contrairement à lui...”

Le serveur de tout à l'heure revint vers eux, et posa deux verres de cocktail sur leur table. La jeune femme balbutia.

\- “Euh, excusez-moi ? Vous devez faire erreur, je n'ai rien commandé.”

\- “Je sais,” répondit le serveur, “c'est offert par la maison.”

\- “Ah bon ???”

Le serveur se tourna ensuite vers Cinnamon.

\- “Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous considériez enfin une offre, Cinnamon cookie. Bonne chance !”

Et il repartit avant même que le magicien n'ait le temps de protester. Chili le regarda, visiblement confuse.

\- “Une offre ? Mais de quoi il parle ?”

Ille était en train de devenir aussi rouge que la chevelure épicée de son amie.

\- “Oh mon Dieu... Il y a eu un gros malentendu... Il croyait que... hum...”

Ille essaya de se ressaisir et de ne pas succomber au malaise.

\- “Bon, comment dire ?... Le fait est que... certains artistes du cabaret acceptent de faire certaines choses avec les clients qui veulent bien payer pour ça...”

\- “... Certaines... “choses” ?”

Cinnamon acquiesça. Chili réfléchit un moment, puis réalisa soudain ce que ça voulait dire.

\- “Tu veux dire... des passes ?”

\- “Oui, c'est l'idée...”

À son tour, elle devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

\- “Oh... Je suis surprise que ce genre de choses se fassent ici...”

\- “Ça m'a surpris aussi la première fois qu'on me l'a dit.”

\- “Et donc... Tu n'en as jamais fait ?”

\- “Non. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. De toute manière, je gagne déjà assez avec mes tours de passe-passe.”

\- “Pff- “tours de **passe-passe** ”, ha ha ha !” gloussa-t-elle.

Ce jeu de mots n'avait même pas été volontaire, mais Cinnamon était content de voir qu'il y avait au moins une personne qui riait de la situation.

\- “Le pire, c'est que ce serveur n'est même pas le seul à penser qu'il, euh... se passe un truc entre nous... Je te dis ça juste au cas où certains de mes collègues viennent te poser des questions ou autre. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de me charrier tout à l'heure.”

Toujours en gloussant, elle se contenta de lever le pouce pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, profitant quand même des cocktails qui leur avaient été servis, avant de partir. Ils firent bien sûr un crochet par la loge de Cinnamon pour que ce dernier récupère quelques une de ses affaires ainsi que Bunny.

Bien entendu, les quelques policiers qu'ils croisèrent ne suspectaient rien et les deux cookies et le familier purent sortirent sans problème. En parlant de familier, les officiers semblaient toujours chercher Bad Pepper, sans succès. Il semblerait que où qu'il fût maintenant, il était loin du _Moulin à Poivre_ depuis longtemps déjà. Tout en s'éloignant de l'établissement, à travers les rues éclairées par les lampadaires, la voleuse fit part de ses inquiétudes :

\- “Eh, hum... Bunny ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire en disant que Bad voulait revenir déguisé ?”

Le lapin secoua la tête, il ne savait pas. Cinnamon expliqua plus en détail ce qu'il comprenait des paroles de son familier.

\- “Il n'a fait que dire exactement ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il s'attendait plutôt à ce que tu le saches, toi.”

\- “Ah... J'espère quand même qu'il va pas vraiment retourner là-bas maintenant qu'on est partis.”

Le ciel nocturne était taché par quelques petits nuages ici et là, qui réussissaient à peine a dissimuler la lumière de la Lune. Tout était calme alors que le trio cheminait toujours pour regagner la maison du magicien.

Au bout d'un moment, ils virent un cookie remonter la rue dans le sens inverse au leur. Se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, ils firent comme si de rien n'était mais se méfièrent malgré tout. Une fois à leur niveau, ce cookie s'arrêta devant eux, sans forcément chercher à leur bloquer la route, et dit cette simple phrase :

\- “ _Buenas noches, amigos_.”

Il va sans dire qu'ils furent d'abord désarçonnés par le fait qu'il leur adressait la parole en espagnol, et en plus de ça que cela fut une formule de politesse, mais ensuite, ils trouvèrent qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son apparence... Bien entendu, il ressemblait à n'importe quel autre cookie, seulement ils avaient... l'impression de le connaître...

\- “Oh, _Dios mio_ !” s'exclama enfin Chili pepper, “Est-ce que c'est toi, Bad ?”

\- “Hé hé hé ! En pâte et en os, mam'zelle !”

\- “Attends, quoi ?!” fit Cinnamon, les yeux ronds comme des tasses, “Mais comment ??”

Celui qui affirmait être Bad Pepper tira une petite chaîne autour de son cou, révélant un petit tube qu'il portait en pendentif. Le tube en bois était scellé par un bouchon et il y avait des inscriptions runiques gravées dessus. C'est là qu'ils comprirent.

\- “Oh, mais bien sûr,” commença le magicien, “un trompe-l’œil !”

\- “Mais, Bad,” la voleuse était confuse, “où l'as-tu trouvé ?”

\- “Oh... Par-ci, par-là.” répondit le familier devenu cookie, “J'lai trouvé hier et m'suis dit qu'ça pourrait êt' utile tôt ou tard. J'avais raison !”

Sous cette apparence, Bad avait des cheveux rouges foncés dont des mèches rebiquaient presque partout. On notait également que les mèches partant du dessus de sa tête étaient vertes, et ses yeux jaunes ocre. Il portait un marcel du même rouge que ses cheveux, un pantalon et des bottes noirs, et deux ceintures similaires à celles que Chili portait ordinairement. Il n'était pas plus grand que les deux cookies, mais était bien bâti et pourrait sans problème l'emporter contre une personne de plus grande taille que lui. Chose intéressante, il avait un tatouage sur le bras gauche : un motif ressemblant à celui qu'il y avait sur son bandana. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas ce dernier avec lui. Son cookie fut intriguée par le tatouage.

\- “Cool ! C'est le trompe-l'oeil qui a fait ça aussi ?”

\- “'Faut croire. Et c'est un vrai, pas comme ma cicatrice.”

Cinnamon et Bunny avaient effectivement eu le sentiment que c'était juste du marqueur sur l'oeil droit de Bad, mais avant qu'ils ne pussent dire quoi que ce soit, le piment s'exclama :

\- “Ah ouais, au fait, mam'zelle ! 'Faut que j'vous dise un truc important. C'est à propos d'la canne.”

\- “Ah bon ? Et quoi ?”

Il la tint par les épaules, espérant que cela l'aiderait à encaisser la choquante révélation qu’il s’apprêtait à lui dévoiler.

\- “Le joyau dl'a canne est en toc : c'est du sucre cristallisé !”

\- “ _QUÉÉÉÉ_ ?! _Por favor, dime que es un chiste_ !!”

Le choc l'avait visiblement beaucoup retournée pour qu'elle demandât si c'était une blague ET qu'elle se mît à parler dans sa langue maternelle...

\- “ _No, en serio_.” confirma Bad, c'était sérieux.

De son côté, Cinnamon éclata de rire, ce qui enflamma la fille épicée.

\- “ _POR QUÉ TE RIES_ ?? Euh- j'veux dire- POURQUOI TU RIS ??”

\- “Ha ha ha ! Désolé, désolé, mais, c'est juste... Vous pensiez **vraiment** que l’accessoire d'un magicien était fait d'un matériau aussi précieux que ça ? Bon, je sais que Pepper candy cookie clamait à tous que le joyau sur sa canne était l'une des pierres les plus pures et cristallines qui soit quand il faisait ses numéros, mais on parle quand même d'un maître illusionniste, là ! Faire croire ce qui n'est pas vrai, c'est la base de l’illusionnisme !”

Cette remarque rendit Bad Pepper très amer.

\- “Oh, _désolé_ de n' pas connaît' les ficelles du métier comme toi, Frisette !”

\- “Non, vraiment, désolé si je vous donne l'impression de me moquer, mais- pff !”

Ille continua de ricaner. Cinnamon Bunny regarda les deux autres en secouant la tête, l'air de dire : “Non mais, vraiment, faites pas attention.” Chili pepper se contenta de soupirer.

\- “Bon... euh, Cinnamon ? Et si on reprenait juste la route, hein ?”

\- “Ouais, 'faut toujours qu' tu rent'es chez toi, nan ? T'aimerais pas qu'on t' laisse en plan, j'suppose ?”

Tout d'un coup, les rires s'arrêtèrent.

\- “Hein ?! Non, non, non ! Allons-y !”

*

* *

*

\- “Ah... Donc l'inspectrice vous a grillé, hein ? Quel plaie !”

\- “Ou en tout cas, elle se doutait que j'étais pas qui j'semblais être, oui. Mais à l'heure qu'il est, elle a dû vérifier, j'pense...”

Les deux voleurs venaient de raccompagner le magicien et son assistant chez eux et se dirigeaient maintenant vers la sortie de la ville. Bad Pepper regardait les étoiles.

\- “Bah, au moins, maint'nant qu'on sait que la canne vaut pas l'coup, on n'a plus vraiment d'raison de r'tourner au _Moulin à Poivre_ , donc...”

\- “Ouais... Dit comme ça, ouais...”

Il remarqua le ton pensif de sa collègue. Elle regardait le sol avec une mine résignée et pourtant déçue.

\- “Ok, Mam'zelle, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Z'avez peur de plus l'revoir ou que'qu'chose ?”

\- “Hein ? Qui ?”

\- “Oh, allez ! Vous savez d' qui j' parle.”

\- “Ah, oui, oui... Cinnamon...”

Bon, Bad Pepper n'était pas stupide, et il comprenait ce qu'il devait se passer dans la tête de la jeune femme.

\- “... Vous savez... C'est pas pars' qu'ille va d'mander d' l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre qu'ille doit savoir qu'on s'ra là aussi... On pourrait surveiller d'loin, comme le soir où on l'a r'contré, v' voyez ?”

Le regard de Chili s'illumina.

\- “Tu as raison.”

Content que son cookie se sente un peu mieux, il sourit.

C'est à ce moment qu'il vit au loin, au coin de la rue qu'ils prenaient, un cookie semblant attendre quelqu'un sous un lampadaire. Bad s'arrêta, faisant signe à Chili de faire de même et plissa des yeux pour mieux voir à cause de la distance qui les séparait de ce cookie.

\- “ _Dites_ ,” marmona-t-il, “ _on l'a pas vu que'qu' part, c' gars là ?_ ”

Elle observa à son tour l'individu. Cela lui prit une bonne dizaine de secondes, mais elle se souvint de la première fois où ils l'avaient vu.

\- “ _C'est pas vrai... C'est l' chef des p'tites racailles qui pourchassaient Cinnamon quand ille est tombé sur nous._ ”

Les partenaires dans le crime se regardèrent. Si ce gars obéissait vraiment à des ordres comme ils le pensaient, il allait bientôt déballer son sac ! Ils s’approchèrent donc comme si de rien n'étaient. Inévitablement, le type les remarqua arriver, mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait suivre. Bad Pepper joua franc jeu.

\- “Hé, gamin, j'ai entendu dire qu't' aurais cherché des noises à un pote. Ça t'dit que'qu' chose si j'te parle de Cinnamon cookie ?”

L’interrogé blêmit, mais ne montra pas qu'il avait peur.

\- “Et si j'dis oui, qu'est-ce tu vas faire ?”

\- “Ça !”

Le familier devenu cookie l’empoigna par le col et le plaqua contre le mur du bâtiment juste à côté du lampadaire sous lequel ils étaient. Ce malfrat du dimanche ne pouvait plus bouger, et Chili pepper prit le relaie avec l'interrogatoire.

\- “Quelqu'un t'a payé pour harceler Cinnamon cookie, n'est-ce pas ? Qui est-ce ?”

\- “T-t-... Tu crois vraiment que j'vais t'répondre, pouffiasse ?”

\- “Tiens, tiens, encore une fois, il ne sais pas à qui il a à faire.”

Elle releva la mèche de cheveux couvrant son œil droit et enleva d'une main le maquillage qui cachait sa cicatrice.

\- “'Faut vraiment que t'apprennes à pas insulter les mauvaises personne, p'tit gars !...”

\- “Oh... Oh, m*rd* !”

Il tenta de se débattre, sans grand succès. Il était vraiment paniqué maintenant.

\- “Alors ?” reprit-elle, “Tu vas nous l'dire à la fin ?”

\- “Mais- mais- mais- mais- je sais pas qui c'est !”

\- “Comment ça tu sais pas ?” grogna Bad Pepper, “Tu t' fous pas un peu d' nos gueules, là ?”

\- “Mais c'est vrai ! Je sais pas son nom ! Je sais pas son visage non plus ! Il porte toujours un masque quand on fait affaire ! L- l- l- l- le seul truc qui s’ rapprocherait d'un nom ça s'rait comment il se fait appeler par tout ceux avec qui il magouille !”

\- “Comment se fait-il appeler, alors ?”

\- “L-... Le... Le Collectionneur !”

Le piment resta stupéfait pendant une seconde.

\- “... T'as dit le Collectionneur ?”

\- “Ah... Ha ha !... Vous... Vous savez à quel point il est dang'reux, hein ? Ha ha ha !”

Il lâcha ce cookie, le laissant tomber par terre, ce dernier se cognant l'arrière de la tête par surprise contre le mur. Chili pepper ne comprenait pas la réaction de son ami.

\- “Bad ? C'est quoi l'problème ?”

\- “J'vous expliqu'rai plus tard, mam'zelle. Restons pas là.”

Il prit la jeune femme par la main et courut.

Les deux voleurs était déjà hors de vue quand la douleur à l'arrière de la tête de la racaille daigna le laisser à nouveau penser. Sans se relever, il regarda à droite et à gauche. Puis, il tenta de reprendre son calme, fermant les yeux et laissant sa tête reposer contre le mur qu'il avait heurté.

C'est alors qu'une figure encapuchonnée et masquée apparut au coin de la rue.

\- “ **Tu m'as fortement déçu, Risotto...** ”

Le cookie bondit en entendant son nom.

\- “M- M. Le Collectionneur ! J- j- j- j- je suis désolé ! Ils m'ont forcé !”

\- “ **Oui... J'ai vu... Heureusement que tu ne savais rien de plus sur moi... Tu es comme ces perroquets qui répètent tout ce qu'ils entendent sans vouloir la boucler...** ”

Le Collectionneur s'avança d'avantage.

\- “ **Par ailleurs... Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de punition pour ton échec d'avant hier... Que crois-tu que je devrais te faire pour ne pas m'avoir apporté l'objet de mes désirs ?...** ”

\- “N- n- n-... Ne pourriez-vous pas me donner une autre tâche à faire ? S- s- s- si j'échoue encore, vous pourrez faire c'que vous voulez d'moi !”

\- “ **... Vraiment ?... Voilà qui est bien téméraire de ta part... Le problème est que tu n'es tout simplement pas taillé pour récupérer cet autre objet que j’aimerais avoir... Non... Cela devra attendre... Ce qui ne peut attendre, en revanche...** ”

Risotto ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais deux figures semblable en tout point au Collectionneur venaient de le saisir, l'empêchant de bouger et de parler.

\- “ **... sont certains désirs... Tu n'as pas un physique extraordinaire, mais tu es loin d'être repoussant... Et... tu m'as si gentiment proposé de faire ce que je voulais de toi... Crois-moi... je ne vais pas m'en priver...** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai rien en particulier à dire, voici juste Bad Pepper en cookie :  
> [](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/36/euhg.png)
> 
> Edit: J'AI COMPLETEMENT OUBLIÉ DE VOUS MONTRER NORI ! *Pleure de rire*  
> [](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/43/3l9w.png)
> 
> RE-Edit: J'ai pas un peu oublier de montrer Sugar coated et Handcuff Scorpion, aussi ?  
> [](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/49/431e.png)


	3. Nous portons tous un masque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les événements commencent à prendre une tournure sérieuse... En revanche, je ne suis pas encore sûre de quand les tags le reflèterons...

La nuit a été longue.

À vrai dire, elle l'est toujours.

Le brigadier Cop cookie avait rejoint ses coéquipiers qui surveillaient les alentours du _Moulin à Poivre_ afin de repérer le criminel Bad Pepper qui venait de s'échapper de la bâtisse il y a peu. Personne ne l'avait trouvé, et à l'heure qu'il était maintenant, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le familier traînât encore dans les environs.

Le policier marmonna en son for intérieur que si ces voleurs continuaient à leur échapper comme ça, l'affaire n'aboutirait tout bonnement nulle part ! Même les deux justiciers masqués de la ville avaient eu du fil à retordre avec Chili pepper. Dans ces conditions, comment la police était-elle supposée pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit ?

Si seulement l'inspectrice Sugar coated n'était pas contre l'idée d'une collaboration avec Hero cookie et Ninja cookie. Mais non ! Comment était-elle supposée faire confiance à des gens qui font justice par eux-même ? Elle ne niait le fait qu'aucun des deux n'avait jamais entravé l'action des forces de l’ordre : de toute façon, jamais aucun des deux n'avait accompli une prouesse qu'aurait été susceptible de désapprouver la police. Mais ces deux cookies qui, pour tout ce que l'on en savait, étaient probablement des gens ordinaires sans leur masques et n'avaient donc pas à se mêler des affaires de la police.

Ce n'était pas leur fonction.

Le brigadier s'était assez éloigné du cabaret pendant la recherche. Un peu trop peut-être. Mais il faut dire qu'il avait cru entendre des bruits suspects et il se devait d'aller voir de quoi il en retournait. Au final, tout ce qu'il trouva furent des chats errants et une poubelle renversée par leurs soins...

Il lâcha un gros soupir et repartit en direction du cabaret, quand il remarqua quelque chose dans le ciel. Une silhouette sombre et lointaine dans la nuit, qui possédait pourtant des sources de lumière bien nettes au niveau des yeux, du torse et du dos, et qui survolait le quartier. En plissant les yeux, on pouvait également percevoir un objet de forme cubique qui volait à ses côtés.

Cop cookie reconnut ces silhouettes : il ne pouvait s'agir que de Hero cookie et Jellyco Cube ! Ces derniers volaient maintenant au dessus de la rue où l’officier était planté, il les interpella.

\- “Hé ! Hero cookie ! Par ici !”

L'attention des justiciers fut vite obtenue. Ils se regardèrent un instant, n'étant pas sûrs de ce qu'on pouvait leur vouloir, mais le cookie en combinaison se contenta de hausser les épaule avant de venir se poser à terre.

\- “ **Bonsoir, officier !** ” fit le héros d'une voix puissante et fière, “ **Puis-je savoir la raison pour laquelle vous désirez me parler ?** ”

Le policier regarda d'abord au alentours, cherchant quelqu'un d'autre des yeux.

\- “Oui. Mais si par hasard, Ninja cookie est également dans les parages, qu'il vienne aussi car... ça vous concerne tout les deux.”

\- “ _Dites juste de quoi il en retourne._ ”

Brigadier Cop sursauta.

La voix sombre et sérieuse du shinobi venait de derrière lui. L'homme de l'ombre ne faisait même pas face à l'agent de police : il lui tournait le dos, les bras croisés. Little Ghost, en revanche, ne fit pas comme son cookie. Il fixait même l'officier avec l'air de dire : “Désolé, cette attitude n'est pas dirigée contre vous.”

Mais Cop ignora cela de toute manière, se raclant la gorge et reculant juste un peu pour ne pas avoir à se retourner vers l'un puis l'autre tout en parlant.

\- “Je vous remercie. Bon ! C'est une chance que je tombe sur vous sans être en compagnie de l’inspectrice Sugar coated, car elle désapprouverait ce que je vais vous demander. Ma requête est simple : que vous nous aidiez à traquer Chili pepper cookie et son acolyte. Mais ce dans le plus grand secret !”

Hero et Jellyco se regardèrent, et Ninja daigna se tourner vers le policier.

\- “ _Effectivement... Elle n'aimerait pas savoir ça..._ ”

\- “ **Personnellement, je n'y trouverais aucun inconvénient. En théorie, du moins...** ”

La voleuse avait réussi à endommager Jellyco, après tout.

\- “ **Mais, puis-je demander pourquoi notre aide vous semble-t-elle nécessaire pour attraper des cambrioleurs ? Il est vrai que nous en avons déjà appréhendé par le passé, mais je me serais plutôt attendu à ce que l'on nous demandât d'aider à arrêter... disons, quelqu’un qui serait une plus grande menace. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?** ”

\- “ _Je me serais moi-même attendu à ce que vous réclamiez un coup de main au sujet de ces enlèvements de familiers dont il est question dans les journaux... À moins qu'il y ait un lien entre les deux affaires ?_ ”

Le brigadier secoua la tête.

\- “Il n'y a aucun lien entre les deux affaires. La seule raison pour laquelle je vous adresse cette demande pour les voleurs et non pour le ou les petnappers, c'est parce que vous avez déjà une certaine expérience en la matière. Ou comme l'inspectrice le dirait elle-même, vous vous trouvez déjà mêlés à l'affaire. Il est par conséquent plus raisonnable de vous demander votre aide dans une affaire où vous serez déjà en terrain connu plutôt que dans une autre où nous-mêmes ne somme pas sûrs de connaître celui qui tire les ficelles.”

\- “ _...Ce raisonnement est juste... Rien à redire._ ”

\- “Est-ce que je peux compter sur vous, dans ce cas ?”

Hero tourna son regard vers Ninja. Derrière la neutralité de son casque, le cookie à l'intérieur était incertain quant à la décision que les sombres yeux verts allaient exprimer. Ces derniers se posèrent sur la visière du casque, dont ils souhaitaient pouvoir lire l'expression qu'elle dissimulait.

Les émeraudes se fixèrent de nouveau vers le brigadier.

\- “ _Cette confrontation n'a été que grabuge, et cela n'est bien sûr pas resté inaperçu. Si je parviens à m'occuper de ces individus sans que personne ne puisse se douter de mon intervention, mon honneur sera retrouvé. J'accepte._ ”

\- “ **Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Ninja ! Je suis content de savoir que tu es de la partie !** ”

\- “ _Non._ ”

Dire que le héros fut prit de court ne serait qu'un euphémisme.

\- “P-... hum... **p-** **Pardon ?** ”

\- “ _Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais nos méthodes sont bien trop différentes. Elles ne s'harmonisent pas, et ne nous causerons que des ennuis. Je te demande donc, à toi et ton familier, de ne pas intervenir._ ”

Le cookie en combinaison senteur caramel ne dit plus rien. Il sentait de tout manière qu'il ne réussirait pas à maintenir la voix de sa persona héroïque, qui risquait de le trahir. Pour toute réponse, il se contenta d'acquiescer fébrilement.

\- “ _Bien. Je te remercie infiniment. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser..._ ”

En un seul bond agile, l'homme de l'ombre se retrouvait déjà sur les toits des maisons, s'éloignant à la fois avec rapidité et silence. Le petit esprit eut un air désolé envers Hero et Jellyco avant de rejoindre son cookie.

Cop cookie ne le montrait pas, mais il était assez gêné par ce à quoi il venait d'assister, surtout car il ne savait quelle attitude adopter. Jellyco Cube fut de toute manière celui qui brisa le silence.

\- “Voilà qui s'avère... problématique.”

Hero acquiesça, toujours sans oser parler.

*

* *

*

Cinnamon s'était levé de bon matin. Chose assez exceptionnelle, il faut bien le dire ! Mais ille avait une chose importante à faire, et voulait être sûr d'avoir le temps suffisant pour s'en occuper. Assis à la table de la cuisine, ille tenait un jeu de cartes en mains.

Pas son jeu de cartes habituel, en revanche, un jeu de tarots.

Ille fouillait le paquet pour chercher trois cartes bien spécifiques : le Mat, le Bateleur et la Papesse. Ces trois cartes en particulier sont utilisées pour poser des questions simples qui n'ont besoin que d'un oui ou d'un non pour réponse. Pourquoi trois cartes, alors ? Il faut bien qu'il y ait une place à l'incertitude avec un “peut-être”.

Une fois avec ces cartes là en mains, Cinnamon mit le reste du paquet de côté. Bunny était avec ille, mais il restait tranquille et ne dérangeait pas son cookie : il savait qu'ille avait besoin de se concentrer. Ille mélangea les cartes, faces cachées sur la table, puis ille formula mentalement sa première question.

_Chili pepper a-t-elle vraiment renoncé à la canne de Pepper candy cookie ?_

Ille piocha l'une des cartes : le Bateleur. C'était un oui.

Cinnamon se sentit soulagé d'en conclure qu'elle ne reviendrait vraiment pas au cabaret. Du moins... pas pour ça. Ille reposa la carte et les mélangea à nouveau.

_Reverrai-je Chili pepper un jour, pour une raison ou pour une autre ?_

Cette fois la Papesse se montra, mais ce n'était pas un non pour autant.

Le Bateleur symbolise toujours un oui pour les questions matérialistes. Au contraire de la Papesse qui représente toujours un oui pour les questions d'ordre plus spirituel et sentimentale.

Les sentiments du magicien n'en étaient justement que plus confus à se sujet. Ille était content d'une certaine façon, mais... en même temps, ille ne l'était pas.

_Chili pepper est-elle dangereuse pour moi ?_

Le Bateleur. Cette fois-ci, c'est un non.

À vrai dire, cette question était un peu stupide. Elle n'a jamais été agressive ou menaçante une seule fois envers Cinnamon, bien au contraire. Cependant, ille avait mal formulé sa question. Aussi la reposa-t-ille différemment.

_Serai-ce une mauvaise chose que nous nous revoyions, elle et moi ?_

Le Mat. Peut-être.

Comment ça, “peut-être” ? Cette question **devrait** obtenir un oui ou non bien franc ! Qu'est ce qui empêchait les cartes d'être certaines de ce qu'elles avançaient ?

À moins que...

_Cela dépends-t-il de moi, si c'est une mauvaise chose ou non ?_

La Papesse.

Oui, cela dépendra de Cinnamon.

L’illusionniste soupira. Qu'était-ille supposé faire ?...

\- “Bah alors, marmotte ? T'es déjà debout ?”

Rockstar et son familier venaient d'arriver dans la cuisine, tout deux très surpris de tomber sur le magicien le premier levé. Ce dernier remis ses cartes dans le jeu.

\- “Oui. Bonjour. Vous avez bien dormi ?”

\- “Eh bien... Oui, oui, plutôt bien.”

Spotlight Fan regarda son cookie du coin de l’œil avant d'acquiescer pour lui-même à Cinnamon. Celui-ci se demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas avec Rockstar. Il semblait effectivement... fatigué.

\- “Tu es sûr que ça va ?”

Le cookie à la chantilly serra les dents pendant une seconde avant d'interrompre d'un geste de la main son ami qui allait poser une autre question.

\- “Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai juste... quelque chose ne s'est pas déroulé comme je l'aurais voulu hier, mais je vais pas me laisser abattre pour si peu. Comme on dit, il y a plein de poissons dans la mer.”

\- “Ah...”

\- “Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici de bonne heure, sans même t'être préparé un petit déjeuner ? Hmm ?”

En posant cette question, il se dirigeait d'ailleurs vers les placards pour prendre des bols et un paquet de céréales. Cinnamon se mit machinalement à battre les cartes.

\- “Demander conseil au tarot.”

\- “En as-tu eu un de valable ?”

\- “... Techniquement, oui, mais je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Je suis encore plus confus qu'avant, maintenant.”

\- “Ah, mince... C'était à propos de quoi, si c'est pas indiscret ?”

\- “... Le travail.”

\- “Il s'est passé quelque chose ?”

Oups !

\- “Euh, oui. Hier. Je t'ai parlé de la canne de Pepper candy cookie ? Quelqu'un à tenté de la voler.”

\- “Ah bon ? Qui ?”

\- “Chili pepper cookie ? Ou du moins son familier ? Personne ne sais où elle était...”

\- “... Mais, tu as demandé conseil au cartes à quel sujet ? Si tu pouvais faire quoi que ce soit ?”

OUPS !!!

\- “Eh bien... oui.”

Rockstar, maintenant à table juste en face d'ille, paraissait dubitatif. Le magicien tenta de justifier son mensonge qui n'était pas tout à fait faux.

\- “... C'est à dire que, je trouvais bizarre qu'elle soit visiblement venue au cabaret, alors que je l'ai croisé deux jours avant ! Tu trouverais pas ça bizarre, toi aussi ? Tu te demanderai pas s'il n'y a pas un lien ?”

Le meilleur moyen de mentir est de tordre la vérité.

L'idole secoua doucement la tête en souriant, et vint gentiment tapoter la tête du rouquin.

\- “J'pense plutôt que c'est juste une coïncidence et que t'es en train de te faire des films.”

Cinnamon eut un faible sourire.

Mint choco fini par arriver à son tour dans la cuisine, tout sourire lui aussi.

\- “Bonjour !”

\- “Bonjour, Mint.”

\- “Salut, Dentifrice !”

Le sourire du violoniste ne faiblit pas, mais le regard qu'il jetait au guitariste indiquait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Il les rejoignit à table.

\- “Alors ?” commença Cinnamon, “Pourquoi es-tu si heureux ?”

\- “Exceptionnellement, je vais à l'opéra, aujourd'hui. Ils ont besoin d'un remplaçant pour un de leur violonistes et, très honnêtement, je ne pouvais pas refuser. Je suis même très excité à l'idée d'y aller !”

Rockstar fronça pensivement les sourcils.

\- “Ta mère n'est pas chanteuse d'opéra, justement ?”

\- “C'est précisément pour ça que je ne pouvais pas refuser ! Elle a dû leur parler de moi pour qu'ils me contactent. Avec un peu de chance, elle participera justement à la représentation de ce soir. Je ne sais plus quand je l'ai vue jouer pour la dernière fois, mais c'était il y a longtemps ! Et au moins, Mr. Fa-Sol-La-Si pourra se reposer un peu, aujourd'hui.”

\- “Où est-il d'ailleurs ?”

\- “Lui et Ms. Do-Ré-Mi dorment encore. Ils avaient l'air si paisible, je n'ai pas osé les réveiller. Oh, il m'en voudra certainement pour le laisser dormir comme ça, mais sincèrement, il en a besoin.”

*

* *

*

\- “Bad ? Bad ! Réveille-toi !”

Bad Pepper se réveilla en sursaut. La lumière du soleil matinal l’éblouissant, il garda les yeux plissés. Il était complètement dans le pâté et avait du mal à voir nettement Chili pepper, assise à côté de lui.

\- “Hmm... Mam'zelle ? Qu'est-ce qui c' passe ?”

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la fille épicée.

\- “Bon sang, t'as le sommeil lourd ! J'ai eu un peu peur pendant un moment.”

\- “Bah... J'ai toujours eu le sommeil lourd. J'sais pas comment vous vous en êtes pas rendue compte plus tôt...”

\- “Je crois que c'est la position dans la quelle tu t'es mises... Ça n'as pas l'air confortable.”

\- “Hmm ?... Mais, j'ai toujours dormi comme ça.”

\- “T'en es bien sûr ? Le matelas ne te paraît pas... plus petit ?”

Il lui fallut une bonne quinzaine de secondes avant de se dire que, effectivement, il avait l'impression de prendre plus de place que d'habitude. C'est en essayant de se lever qu'il réalisa pourquoi : il portait toujours son trompe-l’œil. Cela lui pris quinze autres secondes pour qu'il ait l'idée d'utiliser ses bras afin de redresser son corps de cookie.

\- “J'sais même pas quand j'me suis endormi. 'M'en souviens pas !”

\- “Tu d'vais être très fatigué, alors.”

\- “Bah ha ! J'étais prêt à passer une nuit banche, pour êt' franc.”

\- “Tu rigoles ? Je crois que ça m'épuiserait beaucoup d'avoir soudainement des bras et des jambes et de les utiliser pour la première fois !”

Bad secoua la tête.

\- “Chuis sérieux, mam'zelle. J'ai pas arrêté de penser au Collectionneur. Chuis même surpris d' pas avoir fait d' cauchemar !”

Chili considéra son ami avec appréhension.

\- “Donc... C'est vraiment du lourd, ce Collectionneur ?”

\- “Du **très** lourd.”

Le familier maintenant cookie essaya de s’asseoir plus confortablement sur le matelas.

\- “... C'est normal qu' j'ai l'impression d'avoir... des nœuds dans les muscles ?”

\- “Ouais. Étire-toi. Tu m'as d'jà vu faire, je crois.”

Il le fit, bien que sur le moment, il ne vît pas en quoi ça résoudrait le pr-

Oh.

Oh, ok ! C'était vachement agréable en fait !

\- “Woaw...”

La chevelure flamboyante se mit à rire.

\- “Ouais, ça fait du bien, hein ?”

\- “Ouaip !...”

Elle se réinstalla de manière à être bien en face de lui.

\- “Bon ! Alors... T'es disposé à m'en dire plus sur ce Collectionneur ? Qu'est ce qui le rend si dangereux ?”

\- “Ah... C'est difficile à dire... 'Y a tellement d'mythes à son sujet, on peu pas vraiment démêler l'vrai du faux. On n'est même pas sûr si c'est un mafieux ou un génie du mal complètement timbré ! 'Tout cas, l'est tout aussi dangereux que les deux réunis... Si j'crois certaines rumeurs, il peut se créer des doubles, et même qu'il connaîtrait des sorts de magie noire. Si c'est l'cas, j' s'rai pas surpris qu'il vénère les Ténèbres. C'est p't-être même un cannibale, pour c'que j'sais !...”

La jeune femme tressaillit à cette idée.

\- “Et...” demanda-t-elle, hésitante, “pourquoi l'appelle-t-on le Collectionneur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il collectionne pour que ça lui vaille ce nom ?”

\- “Tout. Il collectionne de tout. Pas seulement des objets, si on croit c' qu'on raconte...”

\- “Ok... J'avoue, ça, c'est glauque...”

\- “Et y a encore beaucoup d'trucs qui sont dits à son sujet. Tellement qu'y m'viennent pas tous en tête, là.”

\- “Mais... du coup...”

Elle se tortillait nerveusement les mains.

\- “Si j'comprends bien... ce type s'intéresse à Cinnamon ?”

\- “... Ouais... Malheureusement, ça semble bien êt' le cas, mam'zelle...”

L'estomac de la voleuse se noua. L'idée que _son_ Cinnamon fût la cible d'un fou furieux _qui ne le considérait que comme un objet_ la révoltait ! Elle se leva fébrilement et se mit à faire des cents pas qui laissaient transparaître son anxiété. Elle sentait la nausée la prendre quand son imagination lui montra les images angoissantes de ce que ce cinglé pouvait potentiellement faire à _**son** _ chouchou !

C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte que ce petit magicien... elle y tenait vraiment...

Oh, elle n'était pas stupide, elle se doutait déjà avant qu'elle ressentait une certaine attraction. Mais elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que c'était plus que de la simple curiosité...

Si ce n'était que de la curiosité... des larmes ne seraient pas en train de couler le long de ses joues...

\- “Mam'zelle Chili ?”

Bad pepper s'était levé, peiné de voir sa collègue dans cette état. Il était très rare qu'elle pleurât... Il ne se souvenait que très vaguement de la dernière fois, en fait. Assez maladroitement, il se rapprocha un peu, les bras ouverts. Il voulait la réconforter et ce nouveau corps avait ouvert une nouvelle possibilité pour cela. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus la mettre mal à l'aise, l'invitant juste à venir dans ses bras si elle voulait. Elle n'hésita pas longtemps avant de se blottir contre lui.

\- “Je...” sa voix était haineuse, “Je vais pas le laisser faire !... Il... il prendra pas Cinnamon !... Il le gardera pas comme un oiseau en cage... ou pire !... Je... Je l' laisserai pas faire... Il devra me tuer avant de toucher un seul de ses cheveux saupoudrés de cannelle !”

\- “Chut, chut, chut... Ça va, Chili... Ça n'arrivera pas... On va l'en empêcher.”

Il n'était en réalité pas convaincu par ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais...

\- “Je n'ai pas peur.” continua-t-elle, “Pas pour moi en tout cas. Je suis forte.”

Elle sécha ses larmes.

\- “Je dois le protéger.”

*

* *

*

Caramel était en cours de latin, installé dans l'amphithéâtre de l'université, comme beaucoup d'autres étudiants. L’immense salle n'était pas bondée, le latin n'étant pas la matière la plus prisée, mais ce n'était pas plus mal : cela rendait le cours plus facile à suivre pour la plupart des élèves.

Cependant, Caramel n'était pas du tout concentré, ce matin. Mais alors, vraiment pas ! Il lui était impossible d'arrêter de penser à ce que Ninja cookie avait demandé à son alter ego, Hero. Maintenant, si ce n'était que ça, il serait certainement passé à autre chose, mais le fait est que cette simple demande de le laisser travailler seul impliquait plus que leurs identités secrètes, mais leurs vraies identités aussi.

Lui qui voulait dire à Nori qui il est réellement, il ne pouvait maintenant plus. Du moins, pas tant que cette affaire ne soit réglée. Il se disait que cela rendrait la situation très gênante de lui révéler qu'il est Hero alors que Ninja à interdit à ce dernier de l'aider. Nori se sentirait certainement honteux d'avoir agit comme ça envers son ami, même s'il n'avait aucune idée que c'était à lui qu'il avait alors parlé. Il n'oserait pas lui-même avouer qu'il est Ninja, par peur de la réaction de Caramel. Et puisque Caramel ne pouvait pas lui-même admettre qu'il avait découvert l'identité de Nori, aussi par peur de la réaction de ce dernier, pour l'instant, il était juste coincé au statu quo !

N'écoutant pas vraiment ce que le professeur racontait, Caramel se contentait de noter ce qui était indiqué au tableau, même si le fait qu'il réfléchissait à complètement autre chose que les phrases latines ne résultait qu'en des pattes de mouches sur ses feuilles.

C'est alors que du coin de l’œil, il remarqua une petite chose blanche comme du papier s'avancer vers lui sur la table. On aurait dit un coléoptère. Quant à savoir quoi comme coléoptère, il serait très difficile de le dire, car il s'agissait en fait d'un origami plié pour avoir la forme globale de cette famille d'insectes.

Le pliage insectoïde s'arrêta net une fois juste en face du cookie. Quiconque avait envoyé cette petite bébête avait dû lui insuffler de la magie pour qu'il puisse se mouvoir. Il regarda dans la direction d'où venait cet origami. Juste à l'autre bout de la rangé à laquelle Caramel était assit se trouvait Nori. Ce dernier lui fit un discret salut de la main que son ami retourna.

Notre cookie à lunettes pris l'origami dans ses mains, se demandant pourquoi son camarade le lui avait envoyé. Il remarqua qu'il y avait des inscriptions dessus et se mit à le déplier pour voir ce qui y était écrit.

_Tu pourras me rejoindre dans les dortoirs après le cours ?_

_J'ai un truc à te dire. (^_^)_

Oui, il avait bien dessiné un petit smiley à la fin de son message. C'était du Nori tout craché ! Mais que pouvait-il bien vouloir lui dire ?

Caramel se tourna de nouveau vers lui et leva le pouce en signe d’approbation.

Quand le cours s'était enfin terminé, il s'était dépêché de rassembler ses affaires avant de rejoindre son ami. Il réussi même à le rattraper sur le chemin menant vers les dortoirs.

\- “Alors, Nori, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?”

\- “À vrai dire, c'est délicat... Je préférerai qu'on ne risque pas de se faire entendre. On peut aller dans ton appartement ?”

\- “Ah... Oui, bien sûr, pas de problème. Juste une seconde, il faut que j'envoie un message à Lemon.”

Caramel sortit son portable, mais en réalité, le message était destiné à Jellyco Cube.

**[Caramel]: Attention, j'arrive avec Nori. Cache-toi !**

**[Jelly]: Reçu !**

\- “C'est bon, allons-y.”

Les deux cookies entrèrent donc dans le bâtiment des dortoirs et tournèrent à gauche, vers l'aile des garçons. L'appartement de Caramel était relativement vers le milieu du couloir du premier étage.

\- “Bon,” fit le binoclard en refermant la porte derrière eux, “de quoi il s'agit alors ?”

\- “Eh bien,” Nori hésitait, “en faite, déjà, j'aurais besoin de ton aide avec, euh... quelque chose... Et on va avoir besoin de ton ordinateur, si tu veux bien ?...”

Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ça, mais il lui fit signe de venir dans sa chambre où se trouvait son ordinateur. En bon geek qu'il est, il l'ouvrit avant même d'avoir demandé pourquoi son ami en avait besoin, ce qu'il corrigea vite.

\- “Ne me dit pas que t'as besoin de moi pour un devoir ?”

\- “Hum... Si ?”

Aucun d'eux n'étaient convaincu par cet argument... Caramel soupira.

\- “Ok, bon, dit moi juste quel est le suj-”

\- “En fait, euh, c'est pas vraiment ça, c'est, en fait... Laisse-moi juste jeter un œil, t'es pas obligé de m'aider pour l'instant.”

La situation devenait bizarre, mais le cookie à lunettes ne dit rien et laissa Nori s'installer devant l'ordinateur.

\- “D'accord. Dit moi quand tu auras besoin de moi, je serais juste à côté.”

\- “Parfait ! Aucun problème ! J'te dirais.”

Il sorti de la chambre et s'installa sur la canapé, sortant son portable pour recontacter Jellyco.

**[Caramel]: Où t'es-tu mis ?**

**[Jelly]: Dans le placard.**

**[Jelly]: Au fait, je suis connecté au réseau et peux voir ce qu'il fait.**

**[Caramel]: Bien.**

**[Caramel]: Je suppose que toi aussi tu as trouvé son attitude...**

**[Caramel]: Bizarre.**

**[Jelly]: Son pourcentage de nervosité grimpait à vu d’œil quand tu lui as posé des questions.**

**[Jelly]: Ça s'est stabilisé, mais c'est toujours relativement haut.**

**[Caramel]: Qu'est ce qu'il a en tête...**

**[Jelly]: Je vais bientôt pouvoir te le dire : il est en train d'effectuer une recherche.**

…

**[Jelly]: Il est sur le site des Forces de Police du Royaume.**

**[Caramel]: Hein ?**

**[Caramel]: Que fait-il dessus ?**

**[Jelly]: Il me semble qu'il veux se connecter, mais comme il reste sur la même page sans rien faire, je crois qu'il n'a aucune idée de comment faire.**

\- “Euh...” fit timidement le cookie aux algues dans l'autre pièce, “Caramel ?”

\- “Hein ? Euh, oui, oui ! J'arrive ! Une seconde !”

**[Caramel]: Bon sang, je crois que je vois ce qu'il veux faire...**

Il retourna dans la chambre pour trouver son ami avec un air plus qu'embarrassé. Il s’approcha de l'écran et fit mine d'être surpris en voyant ce qui était affiché dessus.

\- “Je... Je comprends pas vraiment ce que tu veux faire, là.”

\- “C'est... pas un devoir... du tout...”

\- “Oui, ça par contre, j'avais compris.”

\- “Je... hum... j'ai besoin... Bon, écoutes, si tu veux pas m'aider, je comprendrai, mais... j'ai besoin de récupérer des informations sur... une de leurs enquêtes...”

\- “Enfin, Nori, tu es fou !” s'exclama t-il, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, “Tu veux hacker la banque de données de la police ? Et pourquoi faire ? Pourquoi en as-tu besoin ?”

Bien sûr, il se doutait bien que c'était pour trouver une piste sur où Chili pepper cookie pouvait se trouver ou potentiellement trouver où elle comptait faire son prochain vol. Mais ça, ce n'était pas Nori le simple étudient qui voulait savoir cela...

Ce dernier suait à grosse gouttes.

\- “Caramel... Je... J'ai une très bonne raison pour vouloir ces informations et-... je suppose que je vais devoir te la dire...”

\- “... Oui ?”

Le jeune homme excentrique pris une grande inspiration, mais n'osa pas garder les yeux ouvert quand les mots sortirent.

\- “Je- j-... Je suis Ninja cookie.”

Caramel perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière. Il n'était pas surpris par la révélation elle-même, mais par le fait que cette révélation soit bel et bien arrivée ! Il s'était attendu à ce que Nori ait inventé une excuse quelconque, pas qu'il dise la vérité !

\- “T-t-... Tu-... Tu te moques de moi ?”

\- “Non, je t'assure que c'est vrai, je... Attends.”

Il ferma les rideaux de la fenêtre, pour être sûr que personne dehors ne risque de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Il joignit les mains, concentrant sa magie dans celles-ci. Il fit ensuite un rapide mouvement, comme s'il lançait une bombe de fumée au sol, et sa magie se manifesta telle-quelle : de la fumée. Quand elle se dissipa, Ninja cookie se tenait là où Nori avait été. Et sa voix était indéniablement celle de Nori.

\- “Tu me crois, maintenant ?”

\- “... Oui... Oui, je te crois.”

Le cookie au caramel se releva. D'une certaine façon, il était content que son ami lui ait avoué son identité -sans compter que cela démontrait la confiance qu'il avait en lui, mais il aurait aimé pouvoir lui aussi lui révéler qui il était... Cependant, il restait toujours surpris par le fait que Nori le lui ai révélé pour commencer.

\- “Bon... Donc, tu es Ninja cookie. Jusque là, je suis. Mais pourquoi as-tu besoin d'hacker des informations dont seule la police à accès ?”

Ninja retira son masque, ses cheveux verts encadrant à nouveau le visage contrarié qu'il avait.

\- “Parce que j'ai été orgueilleux, et je ne peux pas revenir sur ce que j'ai fait... Ou du moins, pas tant que je n'aurai pas... fais ce que j'ai dit que je ferais.”

Caramel écarquilla les yeux.

\- “Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?”

\- “Bon, tu sais que les média ont parlé de moi et Hero cookie essayant d'attraper une voleuse, n'est ce pas ?”

\- “Euh, j'étais là quand Cherry blossom nous à montré le clip du journal télévisé.”

\- “Oui, pardon, je... Tu sais à quel points ça m'a énervé, ce jour là.”

\- “Et je comprends mieux pourquoi, maintenant. Tu disais qu'un Ninja ne doit faire qu'un avec les ombres et ne pas se faire voir, surtout pas sur le vif je crois ?”

\- “C'est l'idée globale, oui. Et à cause de ça, j'en ai fait une affaire personnelle. J'ai demandé à Hero cookie de ne pas m'aider avec cette voleuse et... maintenant je regrette. Ce que j'ai fais n'est pas digne d'un shinobi.”

Il baissa la tête.

\- “Un shinobi ne devrait jamais refuser de l'aide quand c'est nécessaire. Sans compter qu'il m'en veux peut être. Si c'est le cas, j'espère qu'il me pardonnera.”

Son ami se mit à rire.

\- “Qu'il y a-t-il de drôle ?”

\- “Excuse-moi, Nori, c'est juste, euh... C'est juste que, on parle de Hero cookie, là. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je le vois mal en vouloir à quelqu'un pour ça.”

\- “Tu penses ?”

\- “Oui ! Enfin, bien sûr , je peux me tromper, mais ça me surprendrait beaucoup si c'était le cas. Pour moi, ça ne collerait pas avec son personnage, tu comprends ?”

Cela fit réfléchir le cookie aux algues : le fait est qu'il avait sûrement raison sur ce point.

\- “Enfin,” fit Caramel, “pour en revenir à ton problème, je peux t'aider. Seulement, pas ici. Pas avec mon ordinateur personnel dont l'IP serait facile à retrouver s'il y a un problème. En théorie, je pourrais essayer, mais ce serrait beaucoup trop risqué.”

\- “Oui, je comprends. Qu'est ce que tu proposes, alors ?”

\- “Je pense que j’essaierai plutôt de me connecter via un ordinateur disponible dans un lieu public, comme un cybercafé ou une médiathèque.”

\- “Tu es sûr ? Je comprends l'idée, mais les gens pourraient voir ce que tu es en train de faire, non ?”

\- “Pas si je laisse une clef USB faire tout le travail pendant que je fait semblant de faire des recherches pour un devoir.”

Nori fut très impressionné par l’ingéniosité de l'idée.

\- “Caramel, sur le plan de faire de l’espionnage tout en se cachant à la vue de tous, tu ferais un très bon shinobi !”

\- “Ah, vraiment ? Hé hé ! Eh bien, merci.”

Il était flatté, mais un peu embarrassé aussi. Il toussota.

\- “Bon ! Hum, et tu as besoins d'infos sur quelle enquête ? Est-ce que ça à un lien avec la voleuse ?”

\- “Oui. Elle s'appelle Chili pepper cookie. Il faudrait que tu trouves autant que tu peux à son sujet et celui de son familier. Son nom était... euh, Bad Pepper ?... Oui, c'est ça : Bad Pepper.”

\- “J'en prends note. Je verrai ce que je peux faire. Et dès que j'aurai quoi que ce soit, je te le dirai.”

Sans prévenir, Nori serra l'autre cookie dans ses bras.

\- “Merci. Merci infiniment.”

Caramel n'avait aucune idée de comment interpréter ça. Il se dit que la nature excentrique de son ami devait y être pour beaucoup, mais il n'en était pas certain. Il se contenta de rire gentiment.

\- “Tu me remerciera quand j'aurais trouvé des résultats, je pense que ça serait plus juste.”

\- “Très bien.”

Après l'avoir lâché, Nori usa à nouveau de sa magie pour reprendre son apparence de simple citoyen.

\- “Encore désolé pour te demander ça. Si à un moment tu changes d'avis, n'hésite pas à le dire.”

\- “Ne t'en fait pas. Ça ira.”

\- “Bon... Je crois que je devrai y allez, maintenant. J'ai largement le temps, mais j'ai encore un cours aujourd'hui, et il faut que j'aille chercher mes affaires.”

\- “Aucun problème. Je te tiens au courant pour ton problème.”

\- “Merci encore... d'avance.”

Et il quitta l'appartement.

Caramel attendit un peu avant de lâcher un gros soupire.

\- “La vache ! Si je m'y étais attendue à celle-là !”

Il se dirigea vers le placard et l'ouvrit, trouvant Jellyco Cube dedans, comme il l'avait lui-même dit.

\- “Alors, Jellyco ? Tu penses qu'on peux hacker ce soir ?”

\- “Affirmatif.”

*

* *

*

Cinnamon était éreinté ! Ille venait de répéter pour la dernière fois son nouveau numéro avant la grande première de demain soir. Maintenant dans sa loge, ille se reposait, affalé sur une chaise et n'avait pas l'intention d'en bouger avant de devoir se préparer pour aller présenter pour la toute dernière fois son numéro actuel.

Le magicien lâcha un soupire satisfait.

\- “J'ai hâte de voir la réaction du public demain... Pas toi, Bunny ?”

Cinnamon Bunny grignotait un bâtonnet de cannelle quand cette question fut posée. Le lapin n'y avait pas réfléchi jusqu'ici, mais de fait, lui aussi était curieux de voir si les spectateurs allaient aimer ou non ce qu'ils avaient préparé. Il acquiesça donc.

\- “En tout cas,” repris le cookie, “une chose est sûre : ce sera une sacrée surprise pour eux.”

Quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte.

\- “Entrez !”

Un des assistants de Spangle Salt Shaker se présenta dans l'encadrement.

\- “Cinnamon cookie ? Le patron désirerait vous voir.”

\- “Oh, maintenant ?”

\- “Oui, c'est assez important.”

Ille se retint de grommeler. Apparemment, ille devra se reposer plus tard.

\- “Bon, très bien. J'arrive.”

Le magicien s'extirpa de sa chaise et s'étira les bras.

\- “Pourquoi veut-il me voir ?”

\- “J'ai bien peur de ne pas être aux faits sur ce point.”

\- “Bon. Je verrai bien une fois dans son bureau.”

Bunny termina vite son bâtonnet avant de rejoindre son cookie.

\- “T'es pas obligé de venir, Bunny. Reste ici, si tu veux.”

Le lapin rouleau de cannelle secoua la tête : il était décidé et cela fit sourire Cinnamon.

\- “D'accord, je comprends. Allons-y, alors.”

Le cookie et son familier durent y allez sans l’assistant qui avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Il faut dire que le cabaret venait tout juste d'ouvrir ses portes aux clients, et cela s'entendait depuis les couloirs qu'ils traversaient. Ils montèrent donc au premier étage, croisant un des quelques policiers qui avaient été chargés de surveiller le cabaret à cause de l'incident de la veille. Au fond du couloir, la porte juste après la régie, se trouvait donc le bureau du gérant.

Cinnamon allait frapper à la porte quand cette dernière s'ouvrit. Un homme, au yeux mauve et coiffé d'une longue natte argentée rappelant des perles de sucre, sortait lui-même du bureau de M. Spangle. Ille le laissa passer avant de rentrer avec Bunny.

\- “Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur ?”

\- “Ah ! Cinnamon ! Effectivement, assois-toi donc, je te prie.”

Le familier du défunt Pepper candy cookie était installé à son bureau, sur une chaise adaptée à sa petite taille. Le magicien prit place en face de lui, Bunny venant se mettre sur ses genoux.

\- “Était-ce un nouveau client ?” demanda-t-ille, en référence au cookie qui venait de sortir.

\- “Euh, oui. De fait, c'en est un. Il est rare que j'en reçoive ici, mais... c'était pour une question d'affaire. Enfin, passons. Je t'ai fait venir ici car, vois-tu, concernant la tentative de vol d'hier, la police m'a recontacté et m'a fait part... d'un détail assez alarmant.”

\- “De quoi s'agit-il ?” dit-ille, sachant pertinemment de quoi il s'agissait.

\- “Eh bien... Il semblerait que la demoiselle avec qui tu étais hier, n'était pas qui elle disait être... Ils ont cherché, et personne du nom de Piri-piri pepper ne correspondaient à cette jeune femme.”

\- “Ah... Je vois, monsieur... Si je la revois, je tiendrai mes distances.”

\- “Ça je n'en doute pas. Cependant... j'ai peur que la police ne se méfie de toi.”

Une boule se forma dans la gorge du rouquin, venant se heurter au nœud papillon qui lui semblait maintenant trop serré.

\- “M. Spangle, vous pensez bien que si j'avais su, je-”

\- “Tu l'en aurais empêché, je le sais bien. Ne te méprends pas, Cinnamon, je ne doute aucunement de toi, et je leur ai bien dit que tu n'aurais aucune raison d'aider de pareils brigands. Mais, si un nouvel incident de ce genre arrive, j'ai bien peur que tu seras l'un des principaux suspects. Maintenant, si je te fait part de tout cela, c'est parce que je m’inquiète pour toi. Tu semble avoir... le don pour attirer les personnes peu désirables à toi... D'abord Eggs benedict cookie, et maintenant Chili pepper cookie ?”

La salière pailleté se força à rire en réponse à sa dernière phrase, et on sentaient bien dans ce rire qu'il ne mentait pas quand il disait s'inquiéter.

\- “Tiens, oui,” fit le magicien, “en parlant d'Eggs benedict, aucune nouvelles de lui ?”

\- “Non, mais il est fort à croire qu'il se présentera demain afin de voir ton nouveau numéro.”

Soudainement, Cinnamon eu une pensée qui lui donna des frissons dans le dos.

Ille repensa à ce que Chili lui avait dit au sujet des harcèlements à répétitions qu'ille subissait, que ces petites racailles devaient être payées pour faire ça. Payées par quelqu'un d’influent.

Eggs benedict cookie _est_ quelqu'un d’influent...

Cependant... Cinnamon se disait aussi que seul un fou pourrait orchestrer une chose pareille. Eggs benedict cookie ne semblait pas être fou.

Oui, mais...

\- “Cinnamon ? À quoi penses-tu ? Tu es pâle, soudainement. Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?”

Ille sortit de sa bulle d'angoisses.

\- “P- Pardon, je... J'aimerai vous demander un avis au sujet d'Eggs benedict...”

\- “Je t'écoute.”

\- “... Pensez-vous qu'il puisse... ne pas avoir toute sa raison ?”

M. Spangle fut pris de cours. Voilà qui était une bien curieuse question !

\- “Ma foi... si cela s'avérait être le cas, j'en serai fortement surpris ! On peut dire ce que l'on veux sur lui -surtout compte tenu de ce que l'on peut entendre à son sujet sur le plan... “intime”- mais il n'empêche que c'est un homme de culture et qu'il sais toujours de quoi il parle sur ce plan là. Il est intelligent et parmi tout les défauts qu'on peut lui trouver, se contredire n'en est pas un. Ou dans les rares cas où c'est arrivé, il a toujours reconnu son erreur. Donc... en mon humble avis, je doute fortement qu'il n'ait pas toute sa tête... Et même sans ça, nous savons bien qu'il n'est pas fréquentable de toute façon, alors. Ha ha ha ! Mais, hum, pourquoi cette question ?”

\- “Oh, euh, je... Je me demandait juste... Je veux dire, il doit y avoir une raison pour laquelle il, euh... agit comme ça avec moi ?”

Le gérant secoua la tête.

\- “Non, il n'y a pas besoin d’aller chercher aussi loin pour cela. Oui, c'est un insatiable sur ce plan, tout le monde le dit, mais imputer ça à la folie ? Non, non. Certes, cet homme est très narcissique, et cela le rend dangereux pour les gens qui l'entourent, ça, on ne peut le nier. Mais, sauf erreur de ma part... les fous sont surtout dangereux pour eux même...”

Cinnamon se dit que son patron devait avoir raison : la seule fois où ille avait vraiment vu Eggs benedict dépasser les bornes était avec Chili, l'autre jour, et il avait certainement bien appris sa leçon avec ce qu'il s'est passé en suite ! Sans compter qu'autrement, l’incessant refus du magicien face à ses avances semblait plus l'amuser qu'autre chose.

Donc oui, en y réfléchissant, il devait avoir _un minimum_ la tête sur les épaules.

\- “Cinnamon, si tu as encore des ennuis avec lui, tu me le dirais, n'est ce pas ?”

\- “Oui, monsieur. Ne vous en faite pas, rien ne s'est passé la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.”

\- “... Rien, si ce n'est secourir cette jeune femme qui s'avérait être Chili pepper il me semble.”

\- “Ah ! Ah, oui, c'est vrai, c'est comme ça que je l'ai rencontrée ! Ah ha ha ha ! Désolé, je sais pas comment ça m'est sorti de la tête.”

\- “La fatigue, peut être. Je t'ai vu répéter ton numéro. C'était remarquable !”

\- “Merci, monsieur.”

\- “Je pense d'ailleurs que je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, tu peux repartir.”

Le cookie acquiesça en se levant de sa chaise. Quand ille et son familier quittèrent le bureau, Bunny se frotta affectueusement contre la joue de Cinnamon. Il ressentait l'anxiété de celui-ci par rapport à tout ces événements et voulait lui dire à sa manière de ne pas trop s'inquiéter. Cinnamon l'en remercia.

En redescendant vers les loges, ille ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l’excitation des clients s'entendait encore plus que précédemment. La salle de spectacle devait déjà être bondée ! Piqué par la curiosité, Cinnamon ouvrit la porte la plus proche menant vers la salle.

Son intuition avait été juste ! À vu d’œil, toute les tables ou presque étaient occupées, et celles qui ne l'étaient pas encore n'allaient pas tarder à l'être. Voir la salle comme ça était toujours un immense plaisir pour ille. Enfin, ille n'était bien entendu pas le seul artiste ici à aimer voir ça, bien sûr, mais chez ille, cela lui donnait une joie... enfantine. Une joie similaire à ce qu'ille ressentait il y a longtemps quand ille s'émerveillait en voyant des tours de magie pour la toute première fois.

En balayant la grande salle du regard, le magicien retrouva au loin les long cheveux argentés du client qui était sorti du bureau de Spangle Salt Shaker. Cependant, son attention se porta vite sur la personne qui était avec lui à sa table. Et Cinnamon n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Court cheveux rouge avec quelques mèches vertes, yeux ocre... Mais bien entendu aucune trace de marker sur le visage, et habillé d'un costume noir et cravate rouge pour mieux faire partie du décor...

Bad Pepper était juste là, caché à la vue de tous grâce à son trompe-l’œil.

Cinnamon n'était pas ravi du tout.

\- “Bunny, je rêve pas ? Il est bien là ?”

Le lapin acquiesça, lui aussi très mécontent de voir le piment ici.

Suivit de son ami lagomorphe, notre illusionniste se dirigea avec un pas décidé vers le pseudo cookie qui faisait tranquillement la conversation avec l'individu à la chevelure d'argent comme si de rien n'était. Une fois à leur niveau, ille s’éclaircit la gorge pour obtenir leur attention. Bad Pepper feignit d'être agréablement surpris et s'adressa à Cinnamon avec un très fort accent argentin qu'il n'avait normalement pas.

\- “Aah ! _Buanas tardes_ , Cinnamon cookie ! Céla fait fo **r** t longtemps qu'on ne s'était vou ! _Cómo estas_?”

\- “Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?”

\- “Allons, _amigo_ , tou n'as pas l'ai **r** t **r** ès content dé mé voir. Qu'est-ce qué y'ai fait ?”

\- “... Tu es là.”

\- “ _Sí_ , et alo **r** s ?”

Ille croisa les bras, sachant pertinemment qu'il se f**tait de sa gu**le. La personne avec Bad était très confuse.

\- “Euh, vous connaissez l'un des artistes ? Mais vous disiez n'être jamais venu ici ?”

\- “ _Sí, sí_! Ye le connais d'avant qu'ille né t **r** availle ici. Y'enseigne au lycée dans léquel ille était.”

\- “Vraiment ?”

Cinnamon soupira. Ille ne voulait pas lui causer de problème malgré tout et joua le jeu.

\- “Oui... J'ai jamais été bon en espagnol, par contre...”

\- “Y'ai pou **r** tant fait tout cé qué y'ai pou pou **r** t'aider. Mais visiblément, ton c **r** âne était bien t **r** op épais pou **r** laisser passer ça !”

Bunny n'aimait pas trop que le piment en profite pour insulter gratuitement son cookie et allait volontiers lui donner un coup de boule ! Mais Cinnamon l'arrêta à temps.

\- “Non, Bunny, stop ! Je ne veux pas d'histoire !”

\- “ _Ay, conejito_ ! Ye ne disait pas ça méchamment ! Ye ne peux pas di **r** e qué ton maître était pa **r** mi mes mauvais élèves. L'espagnol n'était youste pas fait pou **r** ille, ça a **rr** ive.”

Pendant que le lapin se mettait à bouder, le cookie aux yeux améthyste essaya de s'interposer pour d'une, mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passe, et deux, désamorcer la situation.

\- “Donc... J'imagine que vous êtes devenu ami à un moment donné pour que vous vous tutoyez l'un l'autre comme ça, non ?”

\- “Bah, euh... c-, oui.”

Cinnamon aurait voulu dire que non, mais dire ça ou que c'était pour une autre raison porterait certainement à confusion, si ce n'est à quiproquo. Son interlocuteur eut un petit sourire.

\- “Je vois. Cinnamon cookie, donc ? C'est vous que j'ai croisé tout à l'heure, non ?”

\- “Oui, vous sortiez du bureau de M. Spangle. Et vous êtes ?”

\- “Silver sugar cookie. Je suis journaliste au Cookie Herald.”

\- “Oh ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes allez voir M. Spangle, alors.”

\- “Oui, je lui ai demandé si j'avais son accord pour faire un article sur l'incident d'hier. J'ai de la chance qu'il n'y ait vu aucun problème.”

\- “Ah, _sí_ !” s’immisça le pseudo cookie, “La tentative dé vol, _no_ ? Ah... Cette _chica_ est la honte des cookies épicés. _Hija de pastel_ !”

\- “Hmmmoui.” fit Cinnamon, “Je suis bien d'accord, mais en attendant, elle n'était pas sur les lieux, autant qu'on sache. Juste son agaçant familier.”

Bad Pepper fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître offusqué, et changea de sujet.

\- “Au fait, tou né m'as touyou **r** s pas dit pou **r** quoi ma p **r** ésence ici te dé **r** ange, F **r** isette. Ye souis toute ouïe.”

\- “Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas déranger M. Silver sugar avec ça. Allons plutôt dans ma loge pour en discuter, si ça ne te dérange pas.”

\- “T **r** ès bien,” dit-il en se levant, “ye te souis.”

Avant de suivre le magicien, Bad Pepper fit un petit clin d’œil (charmeur ?) à Silver sugar tout en promettant de revenir.

Dès qu'ils furent à l'abri des regard -et surtout des oreilles- dans la loge, Cinnamon commença son interrogatoire.

\- “Bon ! Alors, Bad, où est-elle ?”

Le voleur abandonna son accent.

\- “Hé hé hé... Si peu pour n' pas “êt' ton problème”, Frisette.”

\- “Juste répond à la question, tu veux ?!”

\- “Approche-toi. Tu vas êt' surpris.”

Le rouquin n'était pas sûr de comprendre, mais c'est ce qu'ille fit. Le familier maintenant cookie indiqua la poche de sa veste, d'où une toute petit tête flamboyante en sortit.

\- “Salut !”

\- “Chili ?! Mais qu'est ce que- ??”

Par on ne sait quel tour que le magicien aurait lui-même bien voulu savoir, Chili pepper avait en cette heure la taille d'un mouchoir de poche ! Elle et son acolyte ne purent s'empêcher de rire en voyant la réaction des deux pâtisseries à la cannelle.

\- “Mais- mais... Mais comment ?”

\- “Pose-moi par terre, Bad, je vais lui montrer.”

Bad Pepper fit ce qu'elle lui demanda et recula de quelques pas afin de lui faire un peu de place alors qu'elle reprenait sa taille normale. C'est là que Cinnamon remarqua qu'elle tenait un pendentif bien curieux dans ses mains. On aurait dit un simple emporte-pièce qu'on aurait accroché à une ficelle. Quoi que... une seconde, en quoi était fait cette emporte-pièce ? Il avait d'étranges reflets multicolores.

\- “Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?” demanda-t-ille.

\- “Un objet magique très rare : un mini emporte-pièce en diamant. C'est grâce à ça que je peux devenir aussi petite qu'une souris.”

Cinnamon regarda l'objet avec fascination.

\- “C'est quand je vois des outils comme ça que je me dit que c'est parfois dommage que l'utilisation de la vrai magie n'est autorisée que pour des effets d'artifices dans l’illusionnisme.”

\- “Oh ?” fit-elle en rangeant l'objet dans une poche, “Donc les nuages de cannelle qui surgissent parfois de nulle part pendant tes tours, ça vient de tes pouvoirs ?”

\- “Euh, oui. Enfin, on parlera de ça plus tard, si tu veux bien ? Juste... Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Tu sais bien que tu prends un gros risque, non ?”

Elle ne répondit pas. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Elle ne fit que le regarder avec un faible sourire avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

Inutil de dire qu'ille ne s'y était pas attendu le moins du monde. Ille trouvait que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais malgré ça, ille ne protesta pas.

En dépit de tout, cette marque d'affection était la bienvenue.

\- “Cinnamon... 'Faut que tu saches que je m'en contrefous de c'qui peut m'arriver si... si c'est pour protéger quelqu'un. Si j'suis là, c'est parce que j' m'inquiète...”

Une douce chaleur se diffusa dans tout le corps de l’illusionniste depuis son cœur.

\- “Tu... t'inquiètes ? À cause des harcèlements, c'est ça ?”

\- “Ouais... Moi et Bad savons qui est derrière tout ça.”

Chili le regarda droit dans les yeux. Cependant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment lui dire ce qu'il se passait.

\- “... Y a un type qui se fait appeler le Collectionneur, et... d'après c' qu'on sais, c'est un vrai détraqué. On peut pas être sûr de ce qu'il veux faire de toi, mais... rien d' bon... surtout pas quand on sait qu'il... considère les gens comme des objets...”

\- “... “Objets”...?” répeta-t-ille, interdit.

\- “Je sais... c'est... révoltant.”

Cinnamon senti la voleuse se crisper tout autant qu'ille. Ille voyait aussi qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour rester calme.

\- “Je...” reprit-elle, “Je suppose... que tu sais pas si un client ne ce s'rait pas... venté d'avoir des collections de divers trucs ? Qu'il l'ai précisé de quoi ou non ?”

\- “Hum... Non... Je dois dire que non.”

\- “Mouais... Ça valait le coup d'essayer.”

Elle cessa leur étreinte, regardant mollement au sol, probablement en une tentative de ne pas montrer ça crainte. Ou du moins, pas plus qu'elle ne l'a déjà fait jusqu'ici. Bad Pepper fit un pas en avant, s'adressant au magicien.

\- “Et d' ton côté, t'as pas d'idée d' qui pourrait t' faire ça ?”

\- “J'y ai réfléchi, mais non. Je ne vois pas. Et maintenant encore moins avec ce que vous venez de dire au sujet de ce... “Collectionneur”.”

Le rouquin se recroquevilla, les mains serrant ses bras au point où ses doigts étaient presque plantés dans sa pâte. Ille se murmura à lui même, la voix tremblante :

\- “Pourquoi moi ?... Qu'est-ce que j'ai de spéciale ?...”

\- “Hé, hé, hé !” s’exclama Chili, “ _Oye_ !”

Elle le força à lâcher prise sur un de ses bras et lui tint la main, maintenant libéré, entre les siennes, afin de le réconforter.

\- “Te pose pas ces questions. Même si on sais pourquoi, ça ne nous avancera à rien. Il faut juste... 'faut juste trouver une solution. D'accord ?”

Ille ne put qu’acquiescer. Bien que son malaise persistait, Chili réussissait à le calmer. Elle se faisait vraiment du souci pour ille, Cinnamon s'en rendait bien compte. Peut-être n'était-ille pas si stupide de lui faire confiance après tout.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Se regardant l'un et l'autre dans les yeux.

Bunny ne voulait pas les interrompre. Pas seulement parce que son cookie en avait besoin mais aussi... eh bien, il voyait bien qu'il se passaient quelque chose entre ces deux là. Cependant, l'heure tournait ! Certes, ils avaient encore largement le temps jusqu'à ce que lui et Cinnamon ne doivent entrer sur scène, mais, bon... voilà !

Le regard du lapin croisa celui de Bad Pepper. Le faux cookie lui souri, articulant silencieusement de leur laisser encore une minute. Il garda pour lui-même le fait qu'il s'attendait à ce que les deux cookies ne terminent pas sans rien dire d'autre.

Finalement, le magicien parla.

\- “Merci, Chili. Merci beaucoup.”

\- “C'est normal, chouchou. J'te l'ai dis après tout : j'aime pas ceux qui s'en prennent à plus faible qu'eux.”

Bad Pepper roula des yeux. C'était tout ce qu'ils allaient dire ?

Bah... la prochaine fois, peut-être...

Bunny conclu que ce fût le bon moment pour rappeler à Cinnamon qu'ils devraient probablement allez dans le foyer avec les autres artistes.

\- “Ah, oui. C'est vrai. Hum...”

Ille se tourna vers les deux voleurs.

\- “Je devrait certainement vous raccompagner à la salle de spectacle.”

\- “Nah, t'inquiète, Frisette. On connaît l'chemin. Mam'zelle ?”

\- “Ouais, on y va.”

Chili pepper ressortit le pendentif de sa poche et le mit à son cou. La magie de l'objet s'opéra et elle reprit la taille d'une souris. Bad vint la ramasser et la laissa se glisser dans la poche de sa veste.

\- “Tant qué y'y pense encore, F **r** isette,” fit-il, reprenant son accent, “ _mi nombre es_ Cascabel chili cookie.”

\- “Ah. Oui, évidemment. J'avais même pas pensé au fait que-... Bref, j'en prends note.”

Ille ouvrit la porte.

\- “Après-toi, Cascabel chili.”

\- “ _Gracias_.”

À nouveau dans les couloirs, l’illusionniste, son assistant et “l'enseignant” étaient prêts à se rendre où ils devaient respectivement, mais le dernier des trois souffla encore une dernière chose :

\- “Et t'en fais pas, _chico_. Ne laisse pas cette histoi **r** e té déconcent **r** er.”

Cinnamon lui sourit.

\- “Merci. Mais ça devrait allez, pour ça. Je ne suis pas vraiment le même sur scène.”

\- “ _Bien_ ! Ye te dis m* **r** d*, alo **r** s !”

Cascabel s’éloignait déjà alors que le rouquin gloussait après cette encouragement de théâtreux.

*

* *

*

Sugar coated était dans son bureau. Elle n'en était pas sortit de la journée. Elle avait passée en revue des dizaines de dossiers, plusieurs fois, depuis ce matin. Quant au nombre de tasses de café qu'elle a eues en ce laps de temps... n'en parlons pas.

Le brigadier Cop ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de temps à autres un œil soucieux vers l'inspectrice. Cette femme allait se tuer au travail ! C'était bien le moment pour son familier de partir enquêter de son côté et de la laisser seule !

Soit, elle le lui avait demandé spécifiquement. Mais tout de même ! Il aurait tout de même put refuser et insister pour rester avec elle ! Et puis, n'était-ce pas risqué avec les petnappings récents ?

Plus Cop y réfléchissait, plus il se dit que ces décisions incohérentes démontraient que l'inspectrice avait grandement besoin de faire au moins une petite pause !

Il vint se présenter à la porte du bureau, une boîte de biscuits sous le bras. Il avait initialement acheté cette boîte pour lui-même, mais il pouvait bien s'en passer pour aujourd'hui, non ? Il frappa à la porte. Il entendit d'abord un soupir avant qu'on ne l'autorisât à entrer.

\- “Tout se passe bien, Inspectrice ?”

Elle secoua la tête.

\- “Je tourne en rond.” dit-elle

Elle se tint le front. En avait-elle la migraine ?

\- “Vous devriez sans doute prendre une pause.”

\- “Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.”

\- “Ben voyons ! Si vous voulez mon avis, quand même en travaillant on n'arrive à rien, c'est pas une pause qui va ruiner ces heures déjà perdues.”

Elle ne dit rien.

L'inspectrice prit machinalement sa tasse avant de se souvenir qu'elle était tombée à court de café depuis une ou deux bonnes heures maintenant. L'idée d’aller en rechercher lui était complètement passée au dessus de la tête tant elle avait été absorbée par ses dossiers.

\- “Serait-ce trop vous demander de me ramener du café ?”

\- “Je crois que vous en avez eu largement assez pour la journée.”

Reposer la tasse sur le bureau fut la manière de Sugar coated d'admettre que c'était vrai. Le brigadier profita de l’opportunité pour lui proposer une alternative.

\- “En revanche, si vous voulez, j'ai cette boîte de biscuits.”

\- “... Pourquoi pas.”

Elle accepta la petite boîte en carton sans vraiment penser y trouver son bonheur. Elle fut cependant agréablement surprise en voyant de quels biscuits il s'agissait : des Florentins. L'inspectrice resta tout d'abord silencieuse, contemplant les petites tuiles aux amandes dessinées sur le paquet. Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'elle avait mangé quoi que ce fût avec des amandes ?

Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers le brigadier, lui offrant un rare, mais sincère sourire.

\- “Merci.”

Il lui sourit également avant de repartir.

Cop s'en retourna à son poste, ravie d'avoir aidé l'inspectrice à se détendre un peu. Il sortit cependant de sa bulle quand il entendit de l'agitation en passant par les bureaux. Il cru comprendre qu'il y avait un souci sur le réseaux.

\- “Que se passe-t-il ?” demanda-t-il à ses collègues.

\- “Une faille dans le système.” dit un Major, “Quelqu'un est en train de pirater notre base de données !”

\- “Quoi ?! A-t-on prévenu le Commissaire ?”

\- “Je vient juste d'envoyer un cadet. On essaie de contrer ce hacker, mais il est doué.”

\- “Qu'essaye-t-il de faire ?”

\- “On n'en sait rien,” répondit une Adjointe, “et c'est bien là tout le problème : il détruit peut-être des données !”

Qui pouvait bien faire ça ?

*

* *

*

Comme promit, Caramel était en train de s'occuper de la requête de Nori.

Installé à un bureau dans un cybercafé, relisant un des devoirs qu'il devait bientôt rendre afin d'en corriger les potentielles fautes pendant que Jellyco Cube -caché dans le sac à dos posé à terre et connecté à l'ordinateur grâce à une clef wifi- s'occupait de parcourir la banque de données des forces de police. Il est vrai que le familier faisait tout le boulot, mais n'allez pas croire que son cookie n'était pas prêt à taper quelque lignes de codes si nécessaire. Il interrompit sa relecture pour envoyer un message à Jellyco.

**[Caramel]: Tout ce passe bien ?**

**[Jelly]: Oui. J'ai presque terminé de récupérer les données. J'en suis à 89%.**

**[Jelly]: Et il viennent tout juste de se rendre compte de ma présence sur leur réseau.**

**[Caramel]: Ils essaient de contrer ?**

**[Jelly]: Oui, mais ils n'ont clairement jamais été piraté par une IA comme moi avant ! =)**

**[Caramel]: Ha ha ! Fait tout de même attention.**

**[Jelly]: Reçu.**

Caramel s'apprêta à remettre son téléphone dans sa poche et à retourner à son devoir quand le premier sonna. L'appelle venait de sa grand-mère, Cream cookie. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus reçu de nouvelle d'elle !

Sans hésitations, il décrocha.

\- “Allô ?”

\- “ _Oui, Caramel ?_ ” fit une voix douce et chevrotante, “ _C'est mamie._ ”

\- “Bonsoir mamie. Comment vas-tu ?”

\- “ _Je vais bien, je te remercie. Et toi ? Comment se passent tes études, mon garçon ?_ ”

\- “Oh, ça va très bien. Ma moyenne est plutôt bonne.”

\- “ _Bon. J'imagine que tu n'a pas trop de difficultés dans ce cas. C'est bien. Mais tu ne te surmènes pas non plus, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais, les études universitaires, c'est comme le marathon : si tu y va à fond dès le départ, tu n'ira pas très loin et tu ne ferra que t’épuiser inutilement._ ”

\- “Non, ne t’inquiète pas. Comment vont maman, les enfants et les familiers ?”

\- “ _Ta mère est presque soignée de ses blessures. Elle est encore assez fatiguée, cependant. Si tu veux lui parler, ce ne serra pas possible aujourd'hui._ ”

\- “Ah... je vois...”

Il y a un mois de cela, sa mère, Special force cookie, était revenue de mission avec de très sévères blessures. Ils n'ont même pas su tout de suite qu'elle était de retour, car elle avait été amené en urgence à l'hôpital des armées. Ils n'ont reçu un appel que le lendemain, après que les médecins aient été sûr que l'état de Special force s'était stabilisé. Ce serait un euphémisme de dire qu'ils étaient inquiets en la voyant allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital, affaiblie.

Forte heureusement, sa combativité ne se limitait pas qu'aux champs de batailles, et elle guérissait vite.

\- “Dit lui que je l'embrasse.”

\- “ _Je le lui dirait. Cozy Yarn et AWOL Cracker vont bien. Cozy aide beaucoup à s'occuper de ta mère, et Cracker... ma foi, tu imagines bien qu'il ne la quitte pas des yeux une seule seconde, hé hé..._ ”

\- “Ouais, je serais pas surpris qu'il soit le plus inquiet de nous tous.”

\- “ _Quant aux petits, leur journée à été bien chargée ! Oh, si tu avait vu comme ils étaient heureux en rentrant de l'école !_ ”

\- “Ah, oui,” fit-il, “C'était pas aujourd'hui que leur classe devait aller au musée ?”

\- “ _Si, si, effectivement._ ”

\- “ _Hé !_ ” fit une petite voix enfantine, “ _C'est Caramel au téléphone ?_ ”

Cream s'adressa à celui à qui appartenait la voix.

\- “ _Oui, Brave, c'est bien lui._ ”

\- “ _Oh ! Tu peux nous le passer ?_ ” dit une autre enfant : Bright, “ _S'il te plaît, grand-mère !_ ”

\- “ _D'accord, d'accord._ ” fit-elle, puis s'adressa à nouveau à Caramel, “J _e te passe les enfants._ ”

Le cookie à lunettes entendit alors les deux enfants dire unanimement :

\- “ _Bonsoir grand frère !_ ”

Gingerbrave et Gingerbright. Deux jeunes cookies que Special force a adoptés après une mission de sauvetage en juin dernier dans la demeure de la Sorcière. On s'était effectivement vite rendu compte que ces deux enfants avaient été créés par cette dernière, et n'avaient donc par conséquent pas de parents. Non seulement ça, mais ils avaient fait preuve de beaucoup de ressources en ayant réussi à redonner courage aux autres cookies avec eux dans le four et les inciter ainsi à en ouvrir la porte par la force. Special force s'était dit que des petits cookies aussi courageux seraient entre de bonnes mains avec elle.

\- “Bonsoir, Brave. Bonsoir Bright. Alors, vous êtes allés au musée, aujourd’hui, c'est bien ça ?”

\- “ _Ouais !_ ” s'exclama Brave, “ _C'était génial !_ ”

\- “Et qu'est-ce que vous y avez vu ?”

\- “ _C'était sur les mythes et légendes._ ” répondit Bright, “ _Il y avait même une partie qui parlait de quelques mythes du temps des humains. Tu savais qu'eux aussi ils avaient peur d'être mangés par des géants ?_ ”

\- “Ah ? Vraiment ? Non, ça je ne le savais pas.”

En réalité, si, mais il savait qu'elle serait ravie d'en dire plus.

\- “ _Si ! Ils avaient des histoires de géants mangeurs d'homme il y a très, très,_ _ **trèèèès**_ _longtemps avant que les mages ne nous aient créés !_ ”

\- “Je vois.”

\- “ _Mais ça me fait me demander encore plus pourquoi la Sorcière veux nous manger ? Est-ce qu'elle a oublié ces histoires ?_ ”

\- “ _Ou alors,_ ” interrompit Brave “ _c'est une hypi-... une hypo-... une hypeuuuuuh ????_ ”

\- “ _Une hypocrite ?_ ”

\- “ _Oui ! Ça !_ ”

Cela fit bien rire Caramel.

\- “Oui. Ce n'est peut-être pas le mot que j’aurais choisi, mais c'est possible. Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu d'autre ?”

\- “ _Oh ! Plein de trucs ! La légende de la Fée des Mers qui gela en essayant d'atteindre la lune ! Celle de l'Esprit de Feu qui a fait un pacte avec le Dragon Rouge ! Euh, L'Archer du Vent qui a été créé par le Dieu des Forêts et la Mère de Toutes les Fées ! Et, euh... Ah oui ! La_ _ **funeste**_ _nuit où la Sombre Enchanteresse est apparue dans ce monde : le Valpa-... Valpour-... C'étai quoi déjà ?_ ”

\- “ _Le Walpurgisnacht, ou la nuit des sorcières._ ”

\- “ _Oui, voilà, c'était ça ! Valpourguiznash !_ ”

\- “Hmm... Ils vous ont dit que le Walpurgisnacht célébrait à la base la fin de l'hiver ?”

\- “ _Oui ! Mais depuis que les Ténèbres sont apparus, plus personne ne la fête._ ”

Gingerbright émit un son pensif.

\- “ _C'est triste qu'une fête ai été gâche à cause des Ténèbres..._ ”

\- “ _En parlant de triste,_ ” reprit son frère, “ _tu crois que la Fée des Mers est toujours en haut de la Tour des Vagues Gelées ?_ ”

\- “ _Non, je crois pas. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_ ”

\- “ _Bah, même si son cœur a été réchauffé à la fin, elle avait nulle part où aller... non ?_ ”

\- “Ah,” fit Caramel, “ils vous ont donné la version où ce sont des marins qui l'ont libérée de sa malédiction de glace, c'est ça ?”

\- “ _Pourquoi ? Y a une autre fin ?_ ”

\- “Oui. Il y a une autre version, moins répandue, où la lune elle-même est descendue à elle.”

Les deux petits eurent un hoquet de surprise.

\- “ _Donc elle A réussi à atteindre son amour !_ ” dit Bright.

\- “Exact.”

\- “ _Mais comment la lune a bougé ?_ ” demanda Brave.

\- “Eh bien... La légende parle de la lune, mais il ne faut peut-être pas le prendre à la lettre...”

\- “ _Pas le prendre à la lettre ?..._ ”

\- “ _Comment ça ?_ ”

Le jeune adulte ricana.

\- “Vous savez quoi ? Je vais vous laisser deviner ce que ça veut dire.”

\- “ _Quoi ?!_ ”

\- “ _Oh non ! Dit nous ! S'il-te-plaît !_ ”

\- “Désolé ! Mais il commence à se faire tard. Vous allez devoir me repasser grand-mère.”

Les enfants étaient déçus, mais ils acceptèrent.

\- “ _Au revoir, grand frère._ ”

\- “Au revoir.”

Il eut a nouveau Cream à l'appareil. Cette dernière gloussait, ayant entendu la discutions.

\- “Combien de temps crois-tu qu'ils vont prendre avant de comprendre ?”

\- “ _Oh ho ho, bonne question... Je leur donne trois jours._ ”

\- “Ha ha ! Bon. Je te laisse, j'ai encore des devoirs sur lesquels je dois plancher.”

\- “ _D'accord. Je t'embrasse, Caramel. Au revoir._ ”

\- “Au revoir, grand mère.”

Il raccrocha. Laissant son devoir pour le moment, il vérifia à nouveau où Jellyco en était.

**[Caramel]: Alors ?**

**[Jelly]: Terminé !**

**[Jelly]: Je me déconnecte.**

**[Jelly]: Je dois dire que ces deux là ont des casiers intéressants.**

**[Caramel]: Tu va me dire ça.**

**[Caramel]: Juste une seconde.**

Il enregistra son devoir, quitta le site de l'université et celui de la police qui tournait derrière et déconnecta la clef wifi. Le cookie prit son sac et revint dans la conversation en quittant le cybercafé.

**[Caramel]: C'est bon. Dit moi ce qu'il y a à savoir sur ses voleurs.**

**[Jelly]: Voici déjà le dossier de Chili pepper cookie.**

Caramel rejoint l'arrêt de bus quand il vit la longue suite de paragraphes qui s'affichât.

_**Nom** _ _: Chili pepper cookie_

 _**Genre** _ _: Féminin_

 _**Date de naissance** _ _: 28/05/2964_

 _**Parfum** _ _: Piment_

 _**Classification magique** _ _: Épique_

 _**Pouvoir(s)** _ _: Peut imbiber tout objet inanimé qu'elle touche d'une sauce piquante si forte que le dite objet fond généralement dans les secondes qui suivent._

 _**Familier** _ _: Bad Pepper_

_**Crimes** : Cambriolages, vols à la tire, fraudes, coups et blessures, destruction de biens._

_**Arme(s)** : Deux dagues en habanerium, un des seuls alliages suffisamment résistant pour ne pas être détruit par son pouvoir._

_**Observations** _ _: Chili pepper était déjà connu pour avoir commis des vols à la tire lors de son adolescence, une mauvaise habitude qu'elle à prise après la mort de ses parents, Green pepper cookie et Fresno pepper cookie, lors de l'Attaque des Jars Errantes de 78._

_Malgré toutes les sanctions judiciaires prise et le soutien de son tuteur, Jujube cookie, elle ne s'est pas déviée du chemin criminel qu'elle prenait. À 20 ans, elle s'est enfuie du foyer familial et n'a fait que multiplier le nombres de crimes qu'elle avait déjà commis jusque là._

_Durant son grand début, elle aurait fréquenté un des plus dangereux criminels encore recherchés aujourd'hui : Durian cookie, grâce à qui elle aurait également rencontrer Bad pepper._

_Son modus operandi à l'époque était le suivant :_

_ >Observer un quartier et repérer les établissements les plus onéreux._

_ >>S'il n'y avait aucun établissements qui répondait à ses critères, elle passait au quartier suivant._

_ >>Vols à la tires de quelques passants si l'occasion se présentait._

_ >Une fois avec un ou des établissement(s) ciblé(s), elle revenait la nuit pour voler ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux._

_ >>Si prise sur le fait, elle tentait de s'enfuir et d'éviter la confrontation un maximum, mais se battait s'il n'y avait pas d'autre option._

_L'année suivante, elle a quitté le Royaume des Cookies et se serait aventurée, entre autre, dans la Cité de l'Arbre Millénaire. Plusieurs archéologues ont dit l'avoir vue rôder près des temples et des sites de fouilles, souvent en emportant des reliques avec elle._

_Elle est revenu au royaume deux ans plus tard et a recommencé ses crimes._

_Il semblerait que son modus operandi ait changé entre temps. Il est encore trop tôt pour en avoir une image nette, mais voici les changement notable :_

_ >Observe les lieux les plus prestigieux de l'intérieur en se déguisant._

_ >>Si l'entrée est payante, elle utilisera de la fausse monnaie ou se fera inviter par quelqu'un d'autre._

_ >>Nous ne savons pas si Bad Pepper entre avec elle ou par ses propres moyens. Il y a de fortes chances que cela varie selon la situation._

_Ci-dessous, une liste détaillée des crimes commis par sa personne, avec et sans complicité d'autrui._

Le cookie à lunettes s'arrêta là. Il soupira.

**[Caramel]: Rien qu'avec ça, ça va pas être de la tarte pour trouver ce dont on a besoin.**

**[Jelly]: Nous aurons le temps de voir cela plus en détails plus tard.**

**[Jelly]: Veux-tu jeter un œil au dossier de Bad Pepper ?**

**[Caramel]: Tant qu'a faire, oui...**

_**Nom** _ _: Bad Pepper_

 _**Genre** _ _: Masculin_

 _**Date d'éveil** _ _: 31/10/2948_

 _**Classification magique** _ _: Épique_

 _**Pouvoir(s):** _ _Peut subtiliser tout objet à une vitesse qui le rend insaisissable._

 _**Cookie** _ _: Chili pepper cookie_

_**Crimes** : Cambriolages, vols à l'étalage, vols à la tire, arnaques, fraudes, coups et blessures._

_**Observations** : Très peu de choses sont connus sur le passé de Bad Pepper, si ce n'est le fait qu'il travaillait pour un clan souterrain qui faisait notamment du marché noir. Il est fort probable que cela ai été le cas depuis le moment même où il a acquit une âme._

_Il aidait ce clan dans leurs affaires en leur apportant de la marchandise volée et en arnaquant de nombreuse personnes, dont des clans rivaux. Le chef de ce clan a cependant été tué par un des plus dangereux tueurs à gage du royaume, Durian cookie. Pour des raisons encore obscures aujourd'hui, Bad Pepper aurait décidé de le suivre._

_C'est de part son biais qu'il aurait rencontré Chili pepper cookie, dont il devint le partenaire. Plus expérimenté qu'elle dans le milieu criminel, il est clair qu'il lui a donnés de nombreux conseils, bien qu'il ne semble pas être le meneur des deux._

_Il a été vu à quelques reprises en train de faire du vol à l'étalage ou à la tire en ville, mais pour les cambriolages et autres vols de plus grande envergure, il sera toujours avec Chili pepper._

_Son modus operandi pour ses coups en solo est malheureusement trop situationnel pour en avoir une image nette. Pour le modus operandi lors des coups en compagnie de Chili pepper cookie, veillez vous référer au dossier de cette dernière._

_Ci-dessous, une liste détaillée des crimes commis par sa personne, avec et sans complicité d'autrui._

Voilà qui était nettement plus court. Et le cookie n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer une chose en commun entre les deux dossiers...

**[Caramel]: Qui est ce Durian cookie ?**

**[Jelly]: Je me suis posé la même question et ai donc également récupéré son dossier.**

**[Jelly]: Et d'après ce qu'il y a marqué dessus, il a dû être la pire des influences sur ces deux là !**

L'information en soit n'était pas surprenante. Le dossier de Bad Pepper mentionne qu'il s'agit d'un tueur, après tout.

Caramel vit le bus arriver.

**[Caramel]: On verra ça une fois rentré.**

*

* *

*

Il était minuit et quelques quand le portable de Cinnamon sonna.

\- “Allô ?”

\- “ _Oui, Cinnamon ? C'est Cocoa. C'était pou_ _ **r**_ _te di_ _ **r**_ _e que je suis juste en face du Caba_ _ **r**_ _et._ ”

\- “Oh ! Très bien ! J'arrive tout de suite.”

Le magicien raccrocha. Cette fois-ci, son amie n'avait eut aucun empêchement de dernière minute, et c'était heureux. Quoi que même dans le cas contraire, ille aurait toujours eu une option qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Cascabel chili se pencha au dessus de son épaule pour voir ce qu'il y avait d'affiché sur le téléphone.

\- “Une amie ?”

\- “Oui. Elle va me raccompagner chez moi.”

\- “Ah ! Ye vois. Céla ne té dé **r** ange pas si ye vous **r** ejoins, n'est-ce pas ?”

\- “Euh... Non ? Mais...”

Cinnamon regarda vers la volée d'escalier qui menait hors du foyer où ils se trouvaient avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'autre “cookie”.

\- “Et le journaliste ?”

Cascabel haussa les sourcils.

\- “Quoi, “le you **r** naliste” ?”

\- “Eh bien, j'avais l'impression que tu retournerais avec lui, après.”

\- “Oh ! _No, no, no, chico_. Il sé t **r** ouve qu'il a **r** éçou un coup dé fil à un moment. C'était une u **r** gence et il a doû pa **r** ti **r** vite.”

\- “Ah, bon.”

Cinnamon se leva du canapé et le cookie épicé fit de même.

\- “Dé toute façon...” fit-il, songeur, “il vaud **r** ait mieux que y'évite ce **r** taines inte **r** actions, si tou vois ce que ye veux di **r** e...”

Bunny passa dans son champ de vision avec un regard de “ouais, ouais, cause toujours, on te crois”, même si objectivement, ce qu'il disait était vrai.

Peu importait : les trois sortirent du cabaret et rejoignirent Cocoa cookie. La jeune femme, qui était en compagnie de son familier hamster, sourit radieusement à Cinnamon quant elle le vit arriver.

\- “Bonsoi **r** , Cinnamon.”

\- “Bonsoir, Cocoa. Je te remercie encore pour ce que tu fais.”

\- “Tu n'as pas besoin, c'est no **r** mal. Comment vas-tu, aut **r** ement ?”

\- “Bien, et toi ?”

\- “T **r** ès bien ! J'aime les nuits f **r** aîches comme celle-ci.”

Elle n'avait même pas besoin d'élaborer pourquoi : tout ses amis connaissaient son amour pour le chocolat chaud. Au lieu de ça, elle se tourna vers la nouvelle tête, toujours souriante.

\- “Et vous ? Êtes-vous un des collègues de Cinnamon ?”

\- “Ha ha, _no_.” dit Cascabel, “Ye m'appelle Cascabel chili. Ye souis un des p **r** ofesseurs que Cinnamon a eus au lycée. C'est la p **r** emière fois que ye vient ici n'avait aucoune idées qu'ille t **r** availlait dans cé caba **r** et.”

\- “Cocoa. **R** avie de vous **r** encont **r** er, monsieur.”

\- “Moi dé même.”

Marshmallow Hamster vint renifler Cascabel en guise de salutation. Le rongeur trouvait cependant qu'il avait une odeur plus proche de celle d'un familier que d'un cookie...

Peut-être cela voulait-il dire qu'il aimait beaucoup les familiers !

Il se frotta donc affectueusement à lui.

\- “Hé hé hé ! Bonsoi **r** à toi aussi, _pequeño_.”

Cinnamon Bunny fut intérieurement soulagé que Hamster soit un peu naïf et ne se pose donc pas plus de questions que ça au sujet du faux cookie.

Sur la route, les trois cookies discutèrent tranquillement. Cocoa mentionna L'opéra – Mint lui avait parlé du remplacement qu'il devait y effectuer – et disait qu'elle comptait peut être profiter de l'occasion pour aller voir la nouvelle pièce qui y était jouée.

\- “Dit, Cinnamon, tu n'est jamais allé à l'opé **r** a, non ? Est-ce que tu se **r** ais inté **r** essé d'y aller ?”

\- “Oh, je ne dit pas le contraire, je serai très curieux de voir. Mais il faudrait d'abord que j'arrange ça avec mon patron et il est trop tard pour l'instant : je suis déjà dans le planning des prochains spectacles. Je ne pourrai pas demander de congé avant le mois prochain.”

\- “Ah, je vois, dommage. J'espè **r** e que cette pièce se **r** a toujou **r** s jouée d'ici là.”

Il y eut un petit silence où, l'eût-on regardé à ce moment là, ont aurait cru que Cascabel prêtait l'oreille à quelqu'un d’invisible. Lui qui était derrière les deux autres, il se rapprocha, frôlant la cape de Cinnamon, et s'adressa à Cocoa.

\- “Ye ne souis par soû **r** d'avoi **r** saisie lé nom de la pièce. Qu'est-cé que c'était ?”

\- “ “Le Ce **r** cle du Temps”. C'est une **r** eprise de la légende de la Malédiction de l'A **r** bre Millénai **r** e.”

\- “Hmm. Inté **r** essant.”

\- “N'est-ce pas ?”

Éventuellement, ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison du magicien. Cinnamon remercia encore Cocoa, mais remercia aussi Cascabel chili. Une fois de plus, la femme à l'accent russe dit qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi la remercier. Quand au prétendu enseignant, il ne fit que ricaner. Des “au revoir” furent échangés, et Cinnamon et Bunny passèrent la porte d'entrée, ne voyant pas ceux qui l'ont accompagné s'éloigner.

Le rouquin referma la porte derrière ille, allumant aussi la lumière dans l'entrée. Rockstar devait déjà être en train de dormir à cette heure-ci. Mint choco en revanche, c'était plus difficile à dire. Certains jours il rentrait plus tôt que Cinnamon, et d'autres plus tard. Ceci dit, ce n'était pas comme si ille allait le vérifier ou non.

Comme d'habitude, ille accrocha son haut de forme au porte manteau, puis sa cape.

Mais en se faisant, ille et son lapin remarquèrent une chose qui fit sursauter le cookie.

Une toute petite figure à la tignasse rougeoyante s'accrochant au bas du tissu noir.

\- “Salut~...” fit la toute petite voix de la toute aussi petite Chili pepper.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle allait se faire repérer tôt ou tard et le ton taquin qu'elle avait prit montrait son manque total de honte.

\- “MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE-?!”

Ille s'arrêta avant de réveiller qui que ce fût dans l'appartement. Ille reprit, accroupit et murmurant cette fois-ci.

\- “ _... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!_ ”

\- “Bonne question ! Ça m'a pris sur un coup de tête, j'dois dire.”

\- “ _Et Bad dans tout ça ? Est-ce qu'il sait que t'es là ?_ ”

\- “Oh, t'en fait pas. J'aurais pas réussi à m’accrocher à toi sans son aide.”

Bunny partit déjà vers la chambre, en roulant des yeux. Il en avait marre de ces bêtises...

De son côté, Cinnamon... était mal à l'aise. Ille n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir. Chili s'en rendit compte vite.

Elle se laissa tomber de la cape, se réceptionna sans problème sur le parquet et leva la tête vers le magicien, l'air sérieuse.

\- “Est-ce que j'ai... poussé l'bouchon trop loin ? J'comprends que tu l'prennes mal. M'inviter comme ça, sans prévenir... J'peux partir si tu préfère.”

Ille soupira, secouant la tête.

\- “ _C'est vrai que j'aurais aimer que tu demandes avant. Si tu ne recommences pas ça la prochaine fois que l'idée te vient, ça devrait aller. Mais autrement... là, la vrai question que je me pose c'est au sujet de mes colocataires._ ”

\- “Ouais, je suspectais un peu que tu vivais avec d'autres gens. Mais t’inquiète, si j'garde cette taille, tout d'vrait bien s'passer. Non ?”

\- “ _Hmm... Tu es bien sûre que ça ne va pas être... inconfortable ou gênant ?_ ”

\- “Bah. Au pire, je peux reprendre ma taille normale si nécessaire.”

Le cookie à la cannelle hésita encore un peu, incertain de comment ils vont s'organiser. Au final, ille tendit la paume de sa main à la voleuse miniature.

\- “ _Aller. Viens. J'ai beaucoup trop d'oreillers : l'un d'eux devrait pouvoir faire un bon lit improvisé._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Bonus:_  
>  Un peu avant que Chili et Bad n'aillent au cabaret...  
> [](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/53/qu0w.png)  
> "Z'êtes sûre de vot' coup, mam'zelle ?"  
> "Que ça te plaise ou non, t'es la meilleure couverture qu'on a maintenant, donc faut qu'on essaie."


End file.
